UN NUEVO DESTINO
by Usagui Kou
Summary: No recordar ayuda a volver a empezar ¿No es cierto chicas? Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad... para ti, para mi, para nosotros. ¿Que podría salir mal? Seiya/Serena principalmente y Mina/Yaten
1. Un nuevo amanecer

**CAPITULO I**

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

**1**

-¡Ya se me hizo Tarde!

El grito de Serena Tsukino se escuchó 1 Km a la redonda. Mamá Ikuko suspiró resignada en la cocina…

-Mamá ¿Porqué no me levantaste? –Lloriqueó Serena mientras bajaba corriendo los escalones a la vez de que terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

-Llamé a tu puerta 10 veces –contestó su madre con paciencia.

-Es tarde… es tarde… - Y así, entre lamentos salió a prisa de su casa.

-Olvidó otra vez su desayuno…

Serena Tsukino corría a toda prisa calle abajo como casi todos los lunes. Era un tipo de maldición, por más que se esforzaba no lograba llegar a tiempo en inicio de semana.

-¡Serena! –Le llamó Mina que corría como ella al portón de la escuela

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó la joven- ¡El regaño compartido dolerá menos!

Mina asintió y ambas corrieron a su salón.

-Tal vez no nos escuche… -murmuró Mina mientras entraba sigilosamente al salón aprovechando que el profesor escribía en la pizarra dándoles la espalda.

-Es nuestro día de suerte… -murmuró Serena.

Pero justo cuando iban a sentarse:

-Aino, Tsukino, otra vez tarde –les dijo el profesor sin parar de escribir

-¡Profesor Taeda! –Se quejó Mina- ¿Cómo sabe que somos nosotras si ni siquiera nos ha visto?

-Es que sólo ustedes son puntuales para llegar tarde –les dijo con una sonrisa girándose a verlas.

-Lo sentimos… -dijeron ellas apenadas agachando la cabeza.

-Chicas, el semestre acaba de empezar y ustedes ya llegaron al límite de retardos, ¿no creen que estaría bien que al menos un día llegaran a tiempo?

-¡Lo prometemos! –dijeron ambas con energía haciendo saludo militar.

-Sí, sí, cómo todos los lunes… -dijo el profesor con paciencia- Tomen asiento y apunten lo que está en el pizarrón.

-¡Sí profesor! –dijeron en el mismo tono militar y fueron un ejemplo de conducta toda la clase.

El profesor Taeda era así, casi se podría decir que malcriaba a sus alumnos, siempre retando en tono afable, nunca con amenazas ni voz enérgica. Tal vez era por su corta edad; con sólo 32 años era el maestro más joven de la preparatoria Juban, popular entre maestros y alumnos. Atractivo, de cabello castaño claro a media espalda que siempre sujetaba en una coleta, unos anteojos que más que opacar sus ojos oscuros los acentuaban, y ceja que resaltaba la profundidad de su mirada. Era ese conjunto de cualidades físicas y anímicas que, aunque sí un tanto malcriados, todos sus alumnos lo apreciaban mucho y se esforzaban de verdad en su clase.

-Desde mañana pasaremos por ustedes chicas –dijo Amy al momento que el profesor salía del aula- No pueden seguir llegando tarde.

-Pero sí mañana no nos toca literatura –dijeron ellas

-Literatura no es en la única que tienen problemas –les dijo Lita- Y no todos los maestros son tan pacientes y considerados como el profesor Taeda

-Gracias por el cumplido señorita Kino –dijo el profesor a espaldas de Lita

-¡Profesor! -saltó sorprendida

-Lo siento –sonrió él- no quería asustarla, sólo que olvidé unos papeles –tomó algo del escritorio- bueno, aquí están. Que tengan buen día señoritas.

-¡Buen día profesor!

Lita suspiró aun sonrojada…

-Lita… -dijo Serena sintiéndose perspicaz- A ti te gusta el profesor Taeda ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó ella- No, no para nada…

-¿Entonces porque estás tan roja? –se burló Serena

-A mí me parece que harían una excelente pareja –Dijo Mina

-¡Claro que no! –Le rebatió Lita- Es mucho más grande que yo.

-¡El Amor no tiene edad! –dijo de manera exagerada Serena

-Además no te lleva tantos años… -dijo Mina

-A ver… -dijo Serena pensativa- Tú tienes 16, y el otro día el dijo que tenía 32, entonces… 2 y 6… eso es…

-16 Serena –le Dijo Amy con paciencia- El profesor Taeda le dobla la edad.

-¡Shhht! –Exclamó Lita al momento que se abalanzaba sobre Amy para taparle la boca- ¡No lo digas tan fuerte!

-Lo siento… -murmuró Amy apenada

Y todas rieron divertidas.

Y Así transcurrían los días en las vidas de esas cuatro jovencitas. Con problemas sencillos y rizas comunes, sin grandes altibajos… o al menos así había sido hasta aquel día. Justo a la hora de la salida Mina se les había perdido y cuando se disponían a cruzar el portón de la preparatoria corría hacia ellas.

-¡Chicas! –Les gritó a la mar de emocionada

-¿Dónde estabas Mina? –preguntó Serena mirándola acusadora- ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

-Tranquila Serena, ¡¿A que no saben de que me he enterado?

-Habla –le ordenó Serena más interesada que las otras dos.

-¡El grupo Three Lights viene a Tokio!

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamaron Amy y Lita.

-Ah… el nuevo grupo ¿no? –preguntó Serena. Al momento sus amigas la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡No lo digas como si no fuera importante! –La retó Lita.

-Sí Serena, no es cualquier cosa, yo escuché que estaban de gira en Corea –Dijo Amy seriamente

Ahora fueron sus tres amigas quienes miraron con sorpresa a Amy.

-Es que me gusta mucho Taiki… -dijo la chica apenada

-Taiki… -dijeron Lita y Mina asintiendo.

-Pues yo prefiero a Seiya –dijo Mina- Tiene una voz tan linda…

Ahora Lita y Amy asintieron. Serena las miraba sin comprender.

-Pero eso no es lo más importante –prosiguió Mina- Se quedarán aquí un largo tiempo, por lo que he escuchado rumores de que buscaran una escuela para seguir con sus estudios.

-¡Seria un sueño que vinieran a la nuestra! –exclamó Lita

-Pero Mina –dijo Amy- Eso es muy poco realista, hay muchas escuelas en Tokio, y lo más seguro es que busquen una particular.

-¡No si nosotras no hacemos algo antes! –exclamó Mina

-¿Algo como qué Mina…? –Preguntó Lita con precaución. Las ideas de Mina siempre asustaban.

-¡Iremos a recibirlos al aeropuerto! Llegan mañana y al ver que hay muchachas tan guapas en nuestra escuela no dudaran en entrar a la preparatoria Juban. Ya hablé con Rey –dijo sacando su celular- Y está encantada con mi idea.

-Rey ni siquiera está en esta escuela ¬¬ -Dijo Serena

-Eso no importa Serena

-Mina… -La interrumpió Amy con voz precavida- ¿A qué hora llegará el avión?

-Ese es un pequeño problema… -dijo Mina- Llegara a las ocho de la mañana

-¡No pueden faltar a clases! –exclamó Lita

-Sólo será la primera hora y además nos toca clase de cocina ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera Serena va mal en esa clase.

-¡Mina! –Se quejó Serena por el tono en que Mina lo había dicho.

-Además… -prosiguió la joven colocándose a una velocidad sorprendente detrás de Serena y tomándola por los hombros- Es por Serena, ella no los conoce ¿creen que eso es justo?

-¿Por mi? –Preguntó Serena sorprendida- Pero si yo… -Pero no pudo seguir hablando, Mina le tapó la boca.

-¿Qué dices Amy?

-Mina tiene razón… -dijo Lita- no es justo para Serena…

-Tienen razón chicas –Asintió Amy- ¡Por Serena!

-¡Hurra!

**2**

Al día siguiente…

-¡Serena! –Gritaba Mina afuera de casa de su amiga- ¡Serena apúrate!

-Mina, no somos niñas de primaría –le dijo Amy algo apenada- no es necesario gritar así

-Vamos Amy, no te avergüences –Le dijo Mina como si nada- ¡Sere…! –pero se calló de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lita

-Nada… -dijo Mina sin estar muy segura- Es sólo que sentí como si ya hubiera pasado esto…

-Ah, un Dejavu –dijo Amy

-Fue extraño… -dijo sacudiendo su cabeza- pero no importa ¡Serena!

-Ya Mina… -dijo Serena con pesar dando un gran bostezo al salir de su casa- Ya no grites…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –se quejó Mina- el avión llegará en dos horas y no seremos las únicas fans esperando

-Ojalá así fueras para la escuela… -le reprendió Amy.

-Eso no importa ahora Amy ¡Apresúrense!

Y las chicas corrieron hasta la avenida principal donde tomaron el primer taxi que pasó. Pero darse prisa había sido inútil… el aeropuerto estaba abarrotado.

-No creí que hubiera tantas chicas… -Dio Lita mirando el tumulto asombrada

-Se los dije…

-Debimos llegar más temprano –dijo Rey mirando con enojo a Serena

-¡Tengo sueño!

-Será inútil Mina –dijo Amy pesarosa- No creo que podamos verlos con tanta gente.

-¡Ah no! –Exclamó poniendo las manos en la cintura- ¡Yo no me voy de aquí sin verlos!

-Lo veo muy difícil Mina… -Dijo Lita

-Demonios… de verdad quería verlos. –Dijo rey mordiéndose el labio de frustración

-¡Nada es imposible para la bella Mina Aino! –dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-Tienes una idea… -dijeron más temerosas que entusiasmadas

-Nos dará el tiempo suficiente para estar en primera fila –sonrió triunfal- ¡No se muevan de aquí!

Y sin más salió corriendo hacia la multitud.

-¡Tengo sueño! –se volvió a quejar Serena.

Amy y lita iban a consolarla cuando, como una estampida, todas las chicas salían corriendo del aeropuerto.

-¡Mina! –exclamaron sabiendo al instante que su amiga tendría que ver con aquello.

-¡Soy un genio! –Dijo Mina dándoles la razón cuando llegó a ellas un momento después- Ahora Apresúrense, no tardaran en darse cuenta de la mentira.

Las cinco muchachas entraron en el aeropuerto y se colocaron justo frente a la sala de arribos.

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que hiciste Mina? –Preguntó Rey

-Sólo hice lo que había que hacer –sonrió Mina alagada.

-¡Mina, Tengo sueño!

Un temblor en el suelo interrumpió la conversación.

-Creo que la mentira ha sido descubierta… –dijo Amy

Un segundo después el aeropuerto estaba lleno de chicas molestas que buscaban a la culpable del falso pitazo, misma chica que ahora tapaba su identidad con unos lentes oscuros provenientes de un lugar desconocido.

-¡Acerquémonos más chicas! –Ordenó Mina al momento que la situación comenzaba a tornarse apretada.

Aquello era una locura, más aun cuando el aviso del arribo del avión se anunció en las bocinas.

-¡Chicas esto no me gusta! –Se quejó Serena sintiéndose empujada por todos lados- ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Aguanta Serena! –le animaron sus amigas, pero aquello se puso insoportable cuando la puerta de llegadas se abrió.

-¡Yo me voy! –dijo Serena y se marchó entre el montón de gente.

Metiéndose como la humedad logró desafanarse y, como una luz al final del túnel, vio la tienda de bocadillos frente a ella.

-¡Abrieron! –Exclamó contenta- ¡Qué suerte tengo!

Las chicas gritaban como locas pero ella no les prestaba atención, al tener la tienda solo para ella se emocionó y dijo a la anciana que atendía:

-Quiero una rebanada de ese pan, una de ese, unos dulces de esos…

Y con las manos llenas de dulces y una sonrisa en el rostro se alejó de la tienda.

-¡Por fin empieza el día para mí! –se dijo animosa.

Pero apenas un momento después alguien chocó con ella tirando todo al suelo.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó Serena mientras se agachaba a recoger todo- ¿No te enseñaron a no correr en lugares públicos?

Un muchacho alto y delgado, de larga cabellera y gafas oscuras se agachó para ayudarla.

-Lo siento –le dijo- venía distraído.

-Pues deberías tener más cuidado… -dijo Serena recogiendo el último y al levantar el rostro por un instante se quedó sin habla.

"Debe haberme reconocido" Pensó el joven con una sonrisa coqueta, sonrisa que desapareció cuando Serena soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Mucho Sol en el aeropuerto? –dijo al momento que el muchacho caía de su nube de estrella.

-¡¿No sabes quién soy?

-¿Te conozco? –Preguntó Serena contrariada por la pregunta de él.

Él chico sonrió coqueto y se quitó las gafas.

Serena y él se miraron por un momento. Ambos parecían encontrar algo digno de atención en los ojos del otro y por un instante no atinaron a decir nada, hasta que Serena habló.

-Creo que te he visto en algún lado… -dijo Serena con voz trémula. El muchacho la miró fijamente sin entender él mismo el porqué, pero Serena rompió abruptamente el encanto- No, creo que no te conozco –Sonrió en son de disculpa- Tengo mala memoria.

Otra caída de su nube.

-Me siento decepcionado –Dijo él con una sonrisa- Creo que no somos tan famosos como creía- Se colocó las gafas otra vez y dijo poniéndose de pie- ¡Nos vemos luego Bombón!

Bombón… Algo brincó en el corazón de Serena, algo que ignoró fácilmente y le gritó molesta al muchacho que se alejaba.

-¡Me llamó Serena!

-¿A quién le gritas Serena? –preguntó Mina a sus espaldas.

-A un muchacho antipático… -dijo molesta, pero luego miró curiosa a sus amiga- ¿Qué no estaban esperando a ese grupo… tru lis…?

-¡Three Lights Serena! –le reprendieron las cuatro chicas.

-Y los vimos pero… -dijo Mina decepcionada- Al parecer venían cansados del viaje.

-Era de esperarse Mina –le dijo Amy triste- trabajan mucho…

-Lo que es una lástima es que Seiya no haya estado –Se quejó Rey

-Ni que lo digas… -Dijo Lita deprimida.

-Pues… ¡Yo tengo dulces! –les dijo Serena con una sonrisa

**3**

En el asiento trasero de una limosina que transitaba por las calles de Tokio Yaten Kou se quejaba:

-Estaban histéricas esas chicas, ¡Me han echado a perder mi camisa!

-Son mujeres ¿esperabas otra cosa? –Preguntó Taiki

-¿Compostura es mucho pedir? –Dijo él obteniendo un asentimiento por respuesta- Bah… como sea… quisiera que mis camisas me duraran al menos una semana.

-Seiya ¿estás escuchando?

-Yaten está arto de estrenar camisas –resumió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-Tú también lo estarías si no te escabulleras constantemente –le recriminó Yaten.

-Lo siento –dijo con indiferencia.

-No tienes remedió –bufó Yaten.

-Antes de arruinen más el ambiente –dijo Taiki- que les parece si vemos el folleto de escuelas que nos dejó Drake –dijo sacándolo de la bolsa de su saco- 32 preparatorias públicas para escoger.

Seiya sacó se de su bolsillo el carnet de estudiante que prácticamente había robado a la chica que había estado tan preocupada por recoger unos dulces que no notó que había tirado algo más.

-Eso es una tontería –se quejó Yaten- Como si nos sobrará el tiempo, ¿Qué tienen de malo los profesores particulares?

-Yo también extrañaré a Sarah –dijo Taiki tristemente recordando las piernas de la que era su tutora- Pero Drake dice que es lo mejor para nuestra imagen ser vistos como chicos normales.

-Si fuéramos chicos normales no tendríamos 3 discos de diamante- Dijo Yaten molesto y luego miró a Seiya- Di algo Seiya, tu tampoco estabas de acuerdo.

Seiya Miró a sus hermanos por un momento y ellos lo miraron a la expectativa, hasta que por fin habló:

-Sé a qué escuela ingresaremos.

Guardó el carnet de estudiante nuevamente y volvió a perder su mirada en la ventana.


	2. NUEVOS ALUMNOS

**CAPITULO 2**

**NUEVOS ALUMNOS**

Cómo si los tumultos de chicas persiguieran a Serena, se encontró uno muy similar al del día anterior aquella mañana que corría tarde a la escuela.

-¡Serena, por aquí! –la llamó Mina

-Creí que se me había hecho tarde otra vez… -dijo acercándose a su amiga- ¿Se suspendieron las clases?

-¡¿No lo sabes? –Preguntaron sus tres amigas

-Parece que últimamente no sé nada…

-¡Llegué a tiempo! –Exclamó Rey que agitada se detenía junto a las chicas

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No podía perdérmelos!

Entonces Serena comprendió…

-No me digan que…

Pero en ese momento una limosina se estacionó frente al portón de la preparatoria Juban.

-¡Llegaron!

-¡Vamos Serena!

Mina jaló a Serena y todas las chicas trataron de acercarse lo más posible a los chicos mientras sus guarda espaldas trataban de mantenerlas a raya.

-¡No los veo!-Dijo Serena parándose de puntas recargándose en los hombros de Mina y luego en los de otras compañeras y entonces, entre tanto movimiento alguien empujó a alguien, que empujó a otro alguien, que empujó a Serena, quien cayó justo delante de los chicos.

-¡Tengan cuidado! –Gritó Serena sobándose la zona afectada.

-Parece que siempre te estás cayendo Bombón.

Serena volteó a mirar sorprendida al muchacho que le hablaba mientras le extendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Mano que no uso.

-¡Tú! –Exclamó levantándose sola- ¡Eres del grupo Tru Lis!

-¡THREE LIGHTS! –Corrigió la multitud al unísono

-Seiya Kou a tus servicios –Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¡Seiya deja de perder el tiempo! –le llamó Yaten

-Nos vemos pronto Serena Bombón

Y los chicos entraron a la escuela ante las miradas atónitas de todas las chicas. Una vez desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, las miradas se volvieron automáticamente hacia Serena.

-Todas llegaran tarde –dijo ella molesta y caminó hacia la escuela.

-¡Nos vemos Rey! –se despidieron y las chicas corrieron tras Serena Dejando a Rey mirándolas pensativa.

-¿Por qué tengo está sensación? –se preguntó llevando una mano a su pecho, pero sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose tonta y corrió a su propia escuela.

El camino al salón fue el más extraño de la vida de Serena, y es que siempre había pasado desapercibida, y ahora todos sabían que el famoso Seiya Kou La llamaba por su primer nombre como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Igualado… -había refunfuñado Serena.

-¡Tienes que contarnos! –Exigió Mina en cuanto Serena se sentó en su lugar.

-No hay nada que contar Mina.

-¡Ayer creíamos que eras la única que no los conocía y ahora Seiya te llama por tu nombre! –Dijo Lita

-¿Conoces a Taiki y a Yaten también? –preguntó tímida Amy

-No conozco a nadie –dijo Serena- y con razón, no son tan guapos como decían.

-¡Serena!

-¿Dónde viste a Seiya? –Preguntó Mina decidida a llegar al final del misterio.

-En el aeropuerto –explicó Serena con voz cansina- Tropezó conmigo e intercambiamos algunas palabras, no sabía quién era. Ahora sé porque estaba sorprendido por eso.

-No puedo creerlo… -Dijo Mina casi en un murmullo- Te envidió mucho Serena –Dijo mirando a su amiga con respeto.

-¡Mina! –Exclamó sorprendida

-Yo también Serena –se le unió Lita- ¿Vieron como la miraba?

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Serena casi de manera infantil

-De esa manera que… -pero Amy no termino la frase como si quedará de más.

-¡Recordaba su nombre! –Les dijo Mina- Debió impresionarlo mucho.

-Eso sí es extraño… -les concedió Serena- creí que no me había escuchado.

-¡Es a él a quien le gritabas cuando te encontramos! –Gritó Amy sorprendida

Serena asintió

-¡Estuvimos tan cerca! –exclamaron las tres.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y, el profesor Taeda llamó al orden.

-Chicos, antes de empezar la clase permítanme presentarles a los nuevos tres alumnos que ingresarán desde hoy a nuestra clase.

Un murmullo general se vio presente y Mina inmediatamente miró pícaramente a Serena y le dijo moviendo los labios.

-No me sorprende.

Serena sólo se tapo el rostro con las manos, presentía que aquello se iba a poner muy escandaloso.

-Chicas, la indicación de la dirección de la escuela es, que si no se comportan, los chicos serán cambiados a otro salón de clases ¿de acuerdo?

Al momento el salón se quedó en silencio.

-No los presentaré, al parecer ya todos los conocen –dijo el profesor Taeda con una sonrisa amable- en vez de eso les asignaré sus lugares… Yaten Kou –el aludido dio un paso al frente- Tomarás el asiento libre enfrente de la señorita Aino.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Mina sin hacer ruido- ¡Soy Mina Aino, espero que nos llevemos bien!- Se presentó sonriente pero Yaten la ignoró completamente y se sentó sin saludar.

Sus amigas la miraron y Mina con cara de fastidio murmuró:

-Siempre supe que era el más apático…

-Taiki Kou –siguió el profesor- a un lado de la señorita Mizuno, por favor.

-Sí –dijo el chico y antes de tomar asiento saludó a Amy con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Amy correspondió esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

-Y por último el joven Seiya…

-¡Aquí maestro! –Dijo alegremente Sonoko Yui, una joven de cabellos azul agua que se sentaba en un rincón y señalaba el asiento repentinamente libre frente a ella.

-¡Hay un lugar atrás de Serena! –Se apresuró a decir Mina.

-Le doy la libertad de escoger…

Pero antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar, Seiya ya caminaba hacia el asiento detrás de Serena.

-¡Hola bombón! –le saludó al pasar a su lado.

-Hola… -le saludó ella apenada al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que esa idiota de Tsukino sea amiga de Seiya! –Dijo Sonoko entre dientes. Como si tuvieran un radar, Amy, Lita y Mina se miraron entre ellas.

-Parece que Sonoko no está muy contenta… -les dijo Lita sólo moviendo los labios.

Amy y Lita asintieron

-Empezaremos la clase –dijo el profesor- Saquen su libro en la página 47 "Literatura en el mundo moderno"…

El profesor hablaba y precisamente cuando Serena estaba dispuesta a tomar notas por ella misma un papelito proveniente del chico tras ella cayó en su butaca.

"¿Me servirás de escudo en el descanso? Si me muestras la escuela nadie va a molestarnos"

Serena leyó con exaspero, y estaba por contestar un gran NO, cuando Mina (que se sentaba a su lado derecho) repentinamente le arrebató el papel y lo hizo bola.

-¡Claro que va a acompañarte! –dijo en un susurro no lo suficientemente bajo- Si quieren puedo ir con ustedes….

-Señorita Aino… -le llamó la atención el profesor.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Seiya a quien le guiñó un ojo y le levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. Seiya imitó el gesto y se limitó a mirar a la joven frente a él el resto de la clase.

Al finalizar Mina se llevó a Seiya y Serena como si fuese su guardaespaldas y algunas de las chicas les siguieron a una distancia considerable, mientras otras miraban deslumbradas a los otros dos miembros del grupo.

Amy miró a Taiki y a las chicas que no se atrevían a acercársele. Le pareció muy solitaria su situación y conmovida se tragó su vergüenza y le dijo.

-¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?

Taiki la miró por un momento. Amy estaba sonrojada pero no parecía quererle saltar encima como las otras chicas, y era la única que se había dedicado a atender la clase sin lanzar miradas furtivas hacia él, lo había notado.

-Sí me gustaría –le dijo Taiki y se puso de pie. Amy le sonrió y ante la mirada cariñosa de Lita salieron del salón.

Yaten por su parte, salió solo ignorando a todo mundo, y con él el resto de las chicas que quedaban en el salón. Sólo restaban Lita y el profesor Taeda.

-Esperaba ver cuál era su favorito –comento como por casualidad el profesor mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

-Los tres son muy buenos artistas –admitió Lita sintiéndose apenada sin saber porqué.

-Es una buena observación –Le sonrió. Iba a salir el profesor Mientras Lita no apartaba la mirada de él, hasta que se decidió a hablarle.

-¡Profesor!

-¿Sí?

Sí… Lita se quedó estática, ahí estaba esa mirada. La mirada que congelaba todo su cuerpo en un segundo, la misma que hacía que a veces le llamara sin motivo, sólo por hacerlo mirarla de aquella manera. La misma mirada por la que seguramente tenía tantas admiradoras.

-Ah… -dijo él. Por un momento Lita temió que la hubiese descubierto- Es por el libro ¿cierto? Lo había olvidado, prometí prestárselo –y de su maletín sacó un pequeño libro de pasta desgastada- "Romeo y Julieta"

-Sí –dijo sintiéndose salvada por la campana- Gracias…

-Espero poder intercambiar opiniones cuando lo termine.

Lita asintió.

-Nos vemos

El profesor salió del Aula y Lita tomó el aire que le había faltado hace unos instantes, estaba guardando el libro en su mochila cuando el profesor apareció nuevamente.

-Señorita Kino

-¡¿Sí? –Preguntó ella sobresaltada por la sorpresa.

-Están solicitando una chica que ayude en la sala de los profesores después de clases, se trata de archivar cosas y hacer formatos escolares ¿le interesa? Yo me encargaría de enseñarle, pero la paga será realmente poca.

-¡Me interesa! –exclamó abruptamente y al momento se sintió apenada de haberlo hecho así. Sin embargo el profesor sonrió complacido.

-Entonces la veo a la salida

Las palabras que le habían embellecido el día a Lita Kino. El cielo podría caerse y ella no lo notaría.

**2**

Beisbol, futbol americano, soccer, basquetbol, incluso manualidades y cocina. De alguna mágica manera, la media hora de descanso les había bastado para recorrer todos y que Seiya demostrara sus excepcionales habilidades deportivas… Cocina y manualidades quedaron totalmente descartados. Tan excepcionales habían sido que, los capitanes de los equipos le habían rogado se inscribiera con ellos.

-Vaya… -exclamó Serena cuando Seiya volvía de noquear al capitán del equipo de lucha.

-¿Sorprendida Bombón?

-Bastante… -Admitió

-Nuestro equipo de lucha ha ganado las nacionales –Dijo Mina sorprendida- y tú… haz tirado al capitán como si fuera un novato.

El timbre sonó indicando el final del descanso.

-Entonces –preguntó Serena- ¿Cuál será el elegido?

-Lucha por supuesto –Contestó Mina en su lugar- Imagina la cantidad de trofeos que ganarías.

-Aun no lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿En qué club estás tú bombón?

-Serena –le corrigió ella cancinamente- Y ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Serena no está en ningún club –Contestó Mina por ella

-¿Eso es posible?

-Para mí sí, así que no pienses en imitarme ¿de acuerdo?

El timbre sonó y los tres caminaron de regreso al salón.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida una limo pasó por los tres chicos que dejaban tras de sí a un puñado de fans que les despedía con la mano incluso rato después de que el auto dio vuelta en la esquina.

-Que cansado ser fan de alguien –dijo Serena mirando a las chicas.

Pero nadie la escuchaba. Las demás se encontraban en el mismo grupo de fans.

-Me voy a trabajar… -Dijo marchándose resignada.

¿Sorprendidos? Pues así es, Serena Tsukino tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. Uno que era más que perfecto.

-¡Bienvenidos al café Crown! –Decía a los clientes con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Lo mismo de siempre pequeña Serena –le respondía paternalmente un anciano asiduo al café y a quien Serena había tomado cariño.

-¡En un momento abuelo! –Le respondió con un son sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el chico detrás de la barra- Un café doble y sin azúcar Andrew.

-Trabaja café doble –respondió el chico rubio con un sonrisa- ¿Cómo ha estado el colegio? –Preguntó mientras trabajaba la bebida- ¿son ciertos los rumores?

-¿También lo has escuchado? Pues sí, tenemos celebridades entre nosotros.

-Vaya… ¿Podrías conseguirme un autógrafo?

-¡Andrew!

Cuando dieron las 8 en punto Serena se deshizo del uniforme de mesera y salió camino a su casa. Silbaba una canción alegre cuando, la sorpresa la hizo guardar abrupto silencio.

-Tú…

Era Seiya. A pesar de la gorra y los lentes obscuros era fácil de identificar, se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo la luz de una farola ojeaba el periódico. Serena se acercó a él sin pudor alguno y asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro para leer lo que el chico miraba con tanto interés.

-La Actriz Reina Matsura regresa a Tokio… -Leyó la joven logrando que Seiya diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le preguntó con taquicardia- ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento –dijo Serena riendo apenada- Pero… te vez muy gracioso con ese atuendo a estas horas de la noche.

- Es para pasar desapercibido –obvió- supongo que no funciona. ¿Espiándome? –preguntó cual Casanova.

-Lo mismo digo yo –dijo indignada.

-¿Tú? –Preguntó confundido- Yo estoy viviendo aquí –dijo señalando los departamentos frente a él- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Yo trabajo en el café de allá –dijo apuntando tras de ella

-Es el destino –bromeó.

-No me digas… -dijo ella con sarcasmo- Para la otra consigue un disfraz más discreto –le aconsejó- Nos vemos.

Serena siguió su camino, pero el chico le dio alcance apenas unos pasos después

-Caminaré contigo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Porque estoy aburrido –dijo él con simpleza.

Serena se encogió de hombros y dio un gran bosteo demasiado cansada para rebatir.

-¿Qué leías en el periódico? –Le preguntó- ¿Eres fan de Reina Matsura?

-El presidente de sus desertores más bien –dijo con fastidio

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Serena sorprendida- Pues a mí me parece una gran estrella.

-Querrás decir actriz

-¿Bromeas? –Dijo visiblemente emocionada- La señorita Matsura no sólo actua, sino también canta y baila además, a pesar de pasar los 30 aun participa en pasarelas de diseñadores de todo el mundo.

-No conocías a Three Lights y eres fan de Reina Matsura… Te vez joven para tener cuarenta.

-Búrlate lo que quieras –dijo sacándole la lengua de manera infantil- sigo creyendo que Reina Matsura es la mejor estrella de todos los tiempos. Espero llegar a ser como ella cuando tenga su edad.

-No sabes lo que dices… -Murmuró Seiya. Y aunque Serena no entendió bien lo que dijo lo interpreto a su manera y haciendo un gesto de desagrado dijo:

-Amargado…

Seiya sólo rió.

-Yo llego hasta aquí –dijo Serena deteniéndose frente a su casa- Nos vemos mañana

-Descansa bombón

-Serena… -le corrigió haciendo un ademán de despedida y entró a su casa.

Seiya se quedó un momento de pie mirando sólo la puerta por donde la joven había desaparecido.

-Por favor, no te parezcas a Reina Matsura –dijo con una amarga media sonrisa, para después volver por el camino andado.


	3. ¿Quien es ese chico?

**CAPITULO 3**

**HISTORIAS DEL PASADO Y UN FESTIVAL: **

**¿QUIÉN ES ESE CHICO?**

**1**

Después de la primera semana las cosas comenzaban a tranquilizarse y los días volvían a la rutina. Una rutina en la que ahora se encontraban los famosos Three Lights. Sobre todo Seiya, quien además de pasar los descansos obligando a Serena a acompañarlo de un club a otro, había tomado por costumbre encontrarla bajo la misma farola del primer día después de que la joven salía de trabajar. Y a Serena no le molestaba, ni tampoco brincaba de alegría como hubiera hecho cualquier otra chica. Ella lo veía como mera casualidad, él salía a caminar cuando ella salía de trabajar, no había nada del otro mundo. Y su compañía no le era desagradable así que… estaba bien.

Eran Yaten y Taiki quienes solían permanecer apartados. Aunque Taiki, a diferencia de Yaten, solía intercambiar algunas palabras con Amy desde el día que ella les había aconsejado.

¿Aconsejado con qué?

Pues pasa que fue Amy precisamente quien ayudó a que las cosas, aunque no volvieran a estar como antes, al menos alcanzaran un punto de normalidad aceptable.

Todo pasó el miércoles a tan solo tres días de haber llegado. Los muchachos usaron como estrategia llegar más temprano de lo normal para evitar tumultos de chicas desesperadas, pero aun así, siendo ellos (y Amy que por naturaleza llegaba temprano) los únicos en el aula, había siempre chicas pegadas a la ventana.

-¿Es que nunca van a acostumbrarse? –Se quejó Taiki

-Eras tú el que decía que hay que ser amables con las fans –le dijo Seiya mientras saludaba con la mano a las espectadoras que emitían grititos de júbilo.

-Pero esto es ridículo –bufó- No hay diferencia entre animales de zoológico y nosotros.

-Sí la hay –rebatió Seiya con una sonrisa coqueta- nosotros somos más guapos.

Amy, que leía en su butaca, soltó una risita .

-Al menos a alguien le resulta divertido –dijo Taiki con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó aun riendo- pero, ¿Cómo quieren que los traten de otra manera si ustedes siguen comportándose como estrellas?

-¿Qué aconsejas? –preguntó con sarcasmo Taiki

-Pueden empezar por llegar igual que los demás –dijo la chica con simpleza cerrando el libro que leía- lo lamento por los que siempre llegan tarde y habían encontrado un instintivo para llegar temprano, pero creo que sería lo mejor para ustedes, y claro, si llegaran en bicicleta o a pie los haría ver más normales… la limosina grita: "persíganme" a donde quiera que van. Además, si llegaran cada uno por su lado despertaría menos euforia que si llegan los tres juntos

-Con que bicicletas –dijo Seiya pensativo- hace mucho que no ando en una.

-También podrían saludar con normalidad, sin la formalidad de una estrella. Es lo único que se me ocurre…

-Tal vez tenga razón Taiki –le concedió Seiya.

-Es la número uno de la preparatoria, claro que la tiene.

Amy se sonrojó y apenada volvió a su lectura.

Así que Amy había sido la salvadora. Para el lunes de la siguiente semana habían disminuido bastante las miradas acosadoras y las fans que los seguían a todos lados. No del todo, pero si lo suficiente para que la escuela no les resultara tan desagradable.

Y así… un suspiro general de tranquilidad estaba por ser dado por el grupo de 3º A cuando el profesor Taeda escribió en el pizarrón aquella mañana:

"FESTIVAL DE BIENVENIDA DE LA PREPARATORIA JUBAN"

-Cómo todos saben, cada inicio de año se realiza el festival deportivo que da la bienvenida a los chicos de primer año, El mismo del que nos encargamos… nosotros.

Un quejido general recorrió el aula.

-Lo sé, lo sé –les concedió el profesor- pero todos saben que este festival está a cargo de los de tercer año y de los fondos que se obtengan se organizara su festival de despedida, así que tenemos que esmerarnos. Además que habrá un premio para el grupo con el mejor desempeño, así que acepto propuestas.

Inmediatamente Sonoko Yui se levantó de su asiento.

-Yo tengo la mejor idea –dijo sonriente- haremos un musical, Yo canto muy bien y tenemos a nuestro favor a Three Lights, cobraremos 1000 yens la entrada y tendremos para pagar la graduación de toda la generación, además de que sin duda ganaremos la competencia.

Hubo señales de aprobación, sin embargo había tres chicos que no parecían fascinados con la idea.

-No estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Amy Mizuno poniéndose de pie- El concierto tendría que ser en el aula pues el auditorio estará ocupado con las obras de los de segundo, y no hay lugar para dar cabida a todos los que querrán venir además, es algo que debemos hacer en equipo y no cargar trabajo de más solo a tres de nosotros porque son famosos.

-No hables por ellos –le dijo Sonoko molesta- cantar no representa ningún esfuerzo ¿verdad chicos? –dijo con vos cantarina- podremos dar tres mini conciertos y la mayoría de los estudiantes podrán estar presentes.

Nuevamente aceptación general.

-Pero… -Amy iba a decir algo cuando Taiki se puso de pie.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mizuno –dijo- Las instalaciones no son adecuadas, además será injusto para los demás grupos. No sería una competencia leal.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo Mina poniéndose de pie- Hagamos una cafetería.

-Es mucho trabajo –dijo Sonoko aun petulante- Además siempre se queda en números rojos cuando se trata de poner una cafetería, es por eso que nadie quiere poner una. ¿Quién conseguirá todo lo que se necesita?

-Serena puede hacerlo –dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Serena sorprendida.

-Trabajas en una cafetería, será pan comido para ti. Tienes modo de investigar donde comprar lo necesario de forma económica. Además debes saber cómo preparar un buen café, podrías enseñarnos.

-Puedo –admitió la chica- pero necesitaran más que sólo café para que esto resulte.

-Yo me encargaré de lo demás –dijo Lita poniéndose de pie- Se me da bien la cocina, y puedo encargarme de la repostería.

-Esperen –intervino el profesor- antes de hacer planes tenemos que votar. Tomen asiento por favor –todos obedecieron- ¿Hay alguna otra propuesta?

El salón permaneció en silencio.

-Bien, levanten la mano aquellos que están de acuerdo con la idea de la cafetería.

Amy, Mina y Lita fueron las primeras en levantarla. Los demás parecían dudosos. Seiya le preguntó a Serena:

-¿Lo harás?

Serena suspiró y asintió. Seiya y Taiki se miraron y al instante alzaron las manos, entonces todo el salón los imitó ante la mirada furiosa de Sonoko Yui.

-Está decidido –dijo el profesor- Ahora tienen que nombrar a un coordinador.

-Será Serena por supuesto –dijo Mina

-No es algo que puedas decir tú Aino –dijo Sonoko

-¿Cuál es tu problema Yui? –Le dijo Mina molesta

-Sólo digo que todos conocemos que Tsukino no es la persona más responsable entre nosotros –dijo irónicamente- es conocido su deficiente desempeño escolar.

-Tiene razón… -dijo riendo apenada.

Seiya iba a hablar pero otro chico se le adelantó. Satoru Miwa

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mina –dijo poniéndose de pie- Es Serena quien tiene más experiencia, es la única de nosotros que ha estado involucrada en lo que es llevar una cafetería. Además, su desempeño escolar tiene poco que ver con esto, yo la he visto desempeñarse en su trabajo y no es una chica irresponsable, además no olviden lo que pasó el año pasado. Serena demostró ser capaz de conseguir algo cuando lo quiere.

Seiya miraba fastidiado al individuo que le había robado las palabras de la boca y Serena lo miraba sorprendida.

-Chicos el tiempo se nos termina y es necesario llegar a una conclusión –dijo el profesor- si no están de acuerdo con que la señorita Tsukino sea la coordinadora es necesario que propongan a alguien más ahora para iniciar la votación –nadie dijo nada- ¿nadie? Señorita Tsukino está dispuesta a comprometerse con esta responsabilidad.

¿Cómo decir que no después de las palabras de Satoru?

-Sí profesor –dijo ella. Sus amigas sonrieron anchamente, mientras Seiya seguía sintiéndose molesto.

-Está decidido, mañana pueden empezar con la organización –Dijo el profesor al momento que el timbre de salida sonó.

Sonoko fue la primera en salir echa una furia.

-Le enseñaremos… -le dijo Seiya a Serena pero esta no prestó atención. Miraba fijamente a Satoru mientras guardaba sus cosas, Seiya lo notó y entornó los ojos analizando aquello.

-¿Quién es él? –le preguntó, pero Serena se puso de pie al momento que Satoru salía del aula.

-Nos vemos después –le dijo a Seiya y sin tomar su maletín salió tras el chico.

-Es Satoru Miwa –le dijo Mina a Seiya sentándose en el asiento de Serena.

-¿Ellos…?

-Hace un año

Seiya se quedó callado por un momento sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por donde había salido Serena. Mina suspiró.

-Podría contarte, Serena no se molestaría pero, creo que lo mejor es que le preguntes a ella –Seiya volvió su mirada a Mina- Te dirá todo- prosiguió ella- así es Serena, transparente como el agua, es por eso mismo que debes asegurarte que de verdad quieres escuchar lo que va a decirte.

-¡Vamos Mina! –la llamaron Amy y Lita desde la puerta.

-Nos vemos –le dijo a Seiya y salió del aula.

**2**

-¡Satoru! –le llamó Serena cuando el chico comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

-Coordinadora –le sonrió él.

-Eso parece… -dijo ella con una risa nerviosa- ¿Puedo caminar contigo?

-Como en los viejos tiempos –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Serena se sonrojó y ambos bajaron en silencio.

-Gracias… por lo de hace un rato –dijo por fin- aunque fue algo extraño.

-¿También sentiste el _deja vu_?

Serena rió

-Debo decir que la escena fue bastante similar… Sonoko no ha cambiado mucho, pero tú ahora suenas como alguien más amable.

-¡Soy amable Serena! –dijo el fingiendo molestia.

-No a como yo lo recuerdo –bromeó ella

-tus recuerdos están mal –concluyó él- es normal con lo distraída que eres.

-Vuelve Satoru a la normalidad…

Ambos rieron pero había algo de melancolía en ambas risas, melancolía que los hizo enseriarse nuevamente y caminar en silencio. Satoru fue el primero en hablar.

-Parece que lo encontraste…

-¿A quién? –preguntó Serena perpleja

Satoru rió

-Yo he cambiado pero tú sigues siendo la misma.

-No has cambiado tanto como crees –dijo ella- sigues sin saber explicarte.

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero no soy yo quien ha olvidado el maletín en el salón.

-¿Eh? –De repente Serena se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban vacías- ¡Mi maletín!

-Torpe ¬¬ -Serena le sacó la lengua pero después ambos sonrieron- Corre o se te hará tarde.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió Serena y corrió de regreso al salón.

-Nos vemos… -murmuró el sin apartar la mirada hasta que Serena desapareció de su vista. Después elevó la vista hacia el ventanal del tercer piso que correspondía a su aula y ahí lo vio. La figura del chico que, aunque no alcanzaba a mirar sus ojos totalmente, supo que lo miraba fijamente y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió con autosuficiencia deseando que él si pudiera ver el gesto.

**3**

Una vez afuera del salón, Amy, Mina y Lita conversaban mientras caminaban.

-La reacción de Satoru me ha tomado por sorpresa –dijo Mina mirando a sus amigas.

-Ni que decir de Serena ¿vieron como lo miraba?

-¿Creen que se arrepienta? –preguntó Amy.

-A saber…

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida al mirar a lo lejos a una chica que extendía una carta de amor hacia Yaten.

-Me gustas y yo… -le decía ella.

Pero sin dejarla hablar, le arrebató la carta y la rompió en dos.

-No estoy interesado –le dijo- y dile a tus amigas que haré esto mismo con cualquier otra carta que reciba.

La muchacha salió corriendo echa un mar de lagrimas mientras Yaten bostezaba despreocupado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le gritó Mina caminando hacia él- has sido muy cruel con ella, si ibas a rechazarla podrías haber sido más amable.

-¿Cómo tú haces todos los días? –Preguntó sarcástico

-¡O.O!

-"Lo siento pero ya salgo con alguien" –la remedó- "Gracias por la carta pero, estoy comprometida"

-¡¿Tú como sabes eso? –preguntó escandalizada

-Eso no importa, al menos yo soy más sincero… -y sin hacer caso a sus quejas le dio la espalda y se marchó.

-¡Es tan desesperante! –exclamó la chica

-Tranquila Mina –le dijo Amy

-Sí, no le hagas caso –Le dijo Lita

Pero ella enojada apretó los puños.

-Ya verá… ya verá**… **

**3**

-Tonta tonta… -se decía mientras deslizaba la puerta del salón con rapidez- ¡Tú! –Exclamó sorprendida cuando vio a Seiya de pie mirando por la ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tenía prisa por irme –contestó el girándose hacia ella- ¿Y tú?

-Olvidé mi mochila –se rió de sí misma- no sé done tengo la cabeza.

La cogió.

-Tengo que correr o llegaré tarde a la cafetería.

Iba a salir corriendo cuando Seiya la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera

-¿eh? o.o?

-Yo te llevo ;)

Era tarde así que Serena aceptó sin problema, además de que era la primera vez que subía al asiento trasero de una bicicleta (sus amigas hubiesen agregado el "con un chico").

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu maletín en el salón? –Decía Seiya mientras pedaleaba.

-Estaba distraída –dijo Serena con enfado- a todos nos pasa.

-No, no nos pasa –la bromeó Seiya

-Sólo pasa que de la nada decimos que Serena se puede hacer cargo de todo. ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo tendré por tu culpa?

-Eso nada tiene que ver Bombón.

-Tiene que ver –dijo ella terca- y no me digas bombón.

¡Sujétate bien, un tope! –dijo Seiya repentinamente.

Serena asustada se abrazó fuertemente de la cintura de Seiya y cerró los ojos esperando el brusco movimiento que no llegó.

-¿Y el tope? o.o? -Seiya rió

-Caíste –dijo- un truco mejor que una película de terror.

-¡Seiya! –Se quejó soltándose de repente- ¡Eres un tonto!

Quiso golpearle pero la bicicleta se desequilibró, Seiya quiso frenar con cuidado y aunque logró reducir la velocidad ambos cayeron al suelo.

Un momento se quedaron perplejos en el suelo mirándose y al otro soltaron los dos una carcajada de adrenalina.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Seiya ayudándole a parar

-sí ¿y tú?

-también

-creo que tu bicicleta no puede decir lo mismo… -dijo Serena mirando la cadena salida de la bicicleta que había terminado tirada por un lado de ellos- ¡Eso es lo que pasa por andar jugando Seiya Kou!

Seiya la miró fijamente borrando toda señal de diversión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me llamas solo Seiya? –le preguntó.

Ella lo miró perpleja (o.o)

-No lo sé –dijo sin estar muy segura. A lo lejos sonaron las campanas de la iglesia- ¡Es tarde! Correré a partir de aquí! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Agitada pero a tiempo llegó al café. Se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme y… no hizo nada porque el lugar estaba solo.

-No era necesario que corrieras –le dijo Andrew- cinco minutos tarde no se considera un retardo.

-Es porque tú eres muy amable –le dijo Serena- pero no volverá a pasar.

-Tranquila, ten… -le ofreció una tacita de nieve- te refrescará.

Serena sonrió

-Definitivamente el trabajo perfecto.

Andrew le sonrió complacido.

-Se acerca el festival de bienvenida ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué harán en tu salón este año?

-Un café… -dijo compungida- y adivina a quien escogieron de coordinadora.

-¿tú?

-yo…

-Pues será un éxito –le sonrió animado- ¿necesitaras ayuda?

Serena asintió con ojos suplicantes.

-Muy bien, aprovechemos la falta de clientela.

Andrew sacó una libreta y una pluma y comenzó.

-Dividiremos el proyecto en áreas, así podrás poner un encargado en cada área y no tendrás que hacer todo tu sola.

Serena asentía cual soldado escuchando a su general.

-Necesitaras al menos tres personas que se encarguen de los suministros. Cotizar y comprar al mejor precio. Yo puedo darte los números de algunos de nuestros proveedores, pero ustedes deben encargarse de hacer el contacto.

-Sí

-Necesitaras un equipo de finanzas, dos personas es lo más indicado, las probabilidades de que hayan errores es menor si son pocos.

-sí sí

-También un equipo de cocina, de preferencia el encargado tiene que tener experiencia y sazón, es el área más importante, si a los clientes les gusta la comida los recomendaran y traerán más clientes con ellos. El encargado hará la lista de lo que se necesita y se la entregará a los que se encargaran de los suministros.

-¡Lita hará eso! ¡Su pastel de fresas se hará famoso en la preparatoria!

-Bien, también necesitas un equipo creativo. Este tiene que estar formado por la mayor cantidad de personas. Serán dos grupos, uno encargado del vestuario y el otro que se encargará del café. Sería importante que escogieran todos un tema para la decoración, que fuera llamativo para atraer clientes.

-Bien.

-Por ultimo ocupas asigna personas que se encarguen de la publicidad. Hacer Flayers, pegar letreros y anunciarse como se les ocurra. Sería bueno que asignaras a un secretario o asistente que esté contigo siempre y te ayudé a coordinar todo…

-Ajá… -dijo ya más mareada que otra cosa. Andrew rió.

-Se que parece mucho trabajo pero será divertido.

-Me preocupa no poder hacerlo… -dijo suspirando.

-¡Arriba esos ánimos Serena! –le animó- yo me daré una vuelta uno de estos días para ver cómo van las cosas.

Los clientes comenzaron a llegar poco después de eso y Serena no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más. Pero como si estuvieran esperando por ella, cuando salió del café toda la presión volvió de nuevo y nerviosa sacó el papel donde Andrew había hecho sus anotaciones.

-Suministros, finanzas, cocina… -repasaba.

-¿Estudiando? –le preguntó Seiya cuando Serena llegó bajo la farola donde la había encontrado todos los días aquella primera semana.

-Mira –le enseñó el papel mientras seguían caminando.

-El manual de cómo organizar una cafetería en una hoja. Muy bien Bombón.

-No lo he hecho yo, me lo ha dado mi jefe. No parece tan difícil ¿verdad?

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, sino será tu culpa.

Serena dio un gran bostezo.

-Oye Bombón ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Nada de algebra, aun no he hecho la tarea –dijo preocupada.

-Yo tampoco… -dijo él repentinamente preocupado- ¿era para mañana?

Serena asintió con pesar.

-Demonios –pero Seiya sacudió la cabeza- no, no era eso de lo que quería preguntarte. Es sobre otra cosa… ese chico de esta mañana.

-¿Ese chico? o.o?

-Miwa…

-Ah… Satoru… -la primer punzada en el corazón de Seiya- ¿Qué hay con él?

¿No era evidente? Se preguntó mentalmente frustrado. Serena no se lo haría fácil.

-El otro día dijiste que no tenías novio.

-No lo tengo.

-Pero tú y él…

-Hace mucho –rió como para no darle importancia.

-Hace un año.

Serena suspiró –Hablaste con Mina ¿cierto? Es la única que lleva la cuenta de esas cosas.

-¿Lo amabas?

Serena lo miró sorprendida por lo directo de la pregunta.

-Siento curiosidad –dijo él sonriendo mientras encogía los hombros.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Menos mal que tienen 7 vidas…

Serena lo miró y tras soltar un suspiro dijo.

-No lo sé… ¿qué es el amor? Puedo decirte que lo quise mucho, si fue o no amor no puedo saberlo.

-¿Cómo empezaron a salir?

-¿Por qué de repente quieres hablar de eso? –preguntó Serena desconfiada- no me digas que decidiste entrar al club de periodismo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Te lo dije es solo curiosidad.

-Chismoso…

-No digas nada si no quieres.

Serena guardó silencio un momento y después comenzó.

-Lo conocí cuando las chicas y yo entramos a la preparatoria. El primer día hubo un sorteo para seleccionar al presidente de clase y su secretario. Él ocupó el puesto de presidente y como si fuera una broma yo el de secretario. No nos llevábamos bien, él era muy responsable y recto y yo… bueno… era yo… :P, él era muy mandón, y me pedía ayuda para todo, de verdad era un fastidio, Aunque no sé como las cosas empezaron a cambiar poco a poco. Aun discutíamos y me regañaba por todo pero de alguna manera, dentro de eso, nos llevábamos bien. Fue en segundo año que comenzamos a salir. Por estas fechas de hecho. Nuestro grupo decidió representar Romeo y Julieta y nuevamente me tocó la suerte de que saliera el papelito con mi nombre y justo para representar a Julieta. ¿Me imaginas?

-Para nada… -dijo Seiya sin sonar muy convencido.

-Pues yo tampoco me imaginaba, y estaba por rechazar el papel cuando Sonoko quiso hacerlo por mí.

-¿Yui?

-Justo igual que ahora. Y la verdad a veces creo que es la única sensata… Pero bueno, el caso es que dijo que yo no era apta para el papel y algo sobre que los monos lo harían mejor… ¿o dijo cerdos? No sé, pero era algo así. Entonces Satoru se puso a discutir con ella enfrente de todo el salón y le apostó que yo lo haría perfectamente y sin equivocarme y que si lo conseguía ella aceptaría públicamente que yo era bella e inteligente. –Serena lo miró esperando que se riera pero Seiya no lo hizo–. Perdón –dijo creyendo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría- estoy haciendo la historia muy larga, lo siento.

-No, la estás haciendo tal y como quería escucharla –le dijo Seiya- sigue.

-¿Seguro? Creo que te está resultando aburrido…

-Serena sigue, de verdad quiero saber.

-Está bien –dijo ella- pero sólo por qué no me dijiste bombón . ¿En qué me quedé…? ¡Ah sí! Satoru me ayudó a aprenderme los diálogos, ensayábamos día y noche. Yo le pregunté que por qué lo hacía, él que ganaría si Sonoko admitía que yo era bella e inteligente.

_-Es cierto –dijo él- así que tú y yo haremos otra apuesta. Si la obra salé perfecta serás mi novia automáticamente el día del estreno. _

Me sorprendí tanto y no supe que decir, tampoco fue como si él me diera oportunidad a responder algo, me obligó a seguir ensayando sin parar.

-Y la obra salió perfecta.

-Casi –admitió Serena con una risita apenada- Se me atoró la zapatilla con el vestido y le caí encima a Romeo en la escena del balcón.

Ahora sí, Seiya rió.

-Ríete. ¬¬

-Perdón… ¿y entonces?

-Pues que después de finalizada la obra me dijo que de todas maneras quería que saliera con él y yo acepté…

-¿Cuánto duraron?

-2 meses… también puedes reírte de eso ¬¬

-¿Y después?

-Me terminó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No estoy segura… -dijo pensándolo de veras- no, creo que aun no lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? –preguntó de manera graciosa

-Pues así ¬¬

-¿Discutieron?

-No

-¿Te engañó?

-No, no es de esos…

-¿Lo engañaste?

-¡No!

-¿Le gustaba alguien más?

-Mmm… tal vez… aunque no ha salido con nadie desde entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Te digo que no lo sé ¬¬

-Algo tuvo que decirte

-"Serena, no podemos salir más"

-¿Fue todo?

-Todo

-Qué extraño…

-Te dije ¬¬

-No pareces muy dolida… -dijo al momento que se detenían frente a casa de Serena.

-Pues, estuve triste al principio, me había acostumbrado mucho a él. Digo, sé que tengo a las chicas y que cuento con ellas, pero Satoru me hacía sentir protegida de una manera diferente… y no es que necesite que me protejan ¿sabes? Era sólo que me gustaba saber que él estaba ahí.

-Ya no lo necesitas –dijo Seiya mirándola fijamente.

-o.o

Serena lo miró perpleja sin entender sus palabras. Cuando un ligero ruido la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Seiya mirando hacia el arbusto que miraba Serena.

-Creí escuchar algo… habrá sido mi imaginación –se encogió de hombros- ya es tarde, tengo que entrar. Buenas noches.

-Descansa –le dijo él.

Desde el primer escalón de su porche Serena se giró nuevamente a mirar al chico que ya se alejaba.

-¡Gracias! –le dijo. Seiya se giró verla- sé que fuiste tú el que quería saber pero, es la primera vez que hablo de esto y se siente bien –le sonrió- gracias por escuchar.

-Cuando quieras bombón.

Serena negó resignada.

-Buenas noches.

Y entró a su casa.

**4**

-Es hora Serena –le dijo Mina en cuanto el maestro de inglés abandonó el salón.

Serena, caminando como robot, se paró y se puso frente al salón, pero como si nadie la notara los alumnos siguieron en sus cosas.

-Este… chicos…

Pero estaba tan nerviosa que su voz apenas y se escuchaba.

-chicos… sobre el festival…

Y las conversaciones seguían…

-Mina –la llamó Seiya

La chica entendiendo lo que la mirada de Seiya trataba de decirle asintió con decisión. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Mina al frente todos callaron al momento- Esta es la primera reunión de organización del grupo 3º A. Nuestra coordinadora hablara y todos prestaremos atención.

Mina tenía un don nato de mando y todos obedecieron al instante.

Seiya se encargó de anotar los rubros que venían en la hoja que Andrew había hecho para Serena quien les explicó cada vez más segura en lo que iba a consistir todo. Y como por arte de magia todo marchó perfectamente.

Amy y Taiki quedaron encargados de las finanzas y la compra de suministros, Lita fue escogida como jefa de cocina, dos chicos se encargarían de preparar los cafés, mismos a los que Serena se encargaría de enseñar, Mina estaría de encargada del área de publicidad con otras dos chicas que animadas se ofrecieron a ayudarle, y del equipo creativo…

-Yo quiero proponer a alguien para esta área –dijo la misma Serena- Sonoko, creo que siempre tienes muy buenas ideas y eres muy original, si no te opones me gustaría que te hicieras cargo del equipo creativo.

Sonoko, que había estado ignorando todo desde el principio miró sorprendida a Serena.

-No lo hagas Sonoko –le dijo la chica que se sentaba a su lado, la que siempre seguía a Sonoko Yui a todos lados- que se las arreglen ellos.

-Lo haré –dijo para su sorpresa con aire de petulancia- por una vez tienes razón Tsukino, no hay nadie más con mi talento para realizar esa tarea.

Serena sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Ahora solo falta quien se ocupara de ser tu secretario –dijo Mina- Necesitaras ayuda

-cierto… este…

Satoru iba a decir algo pero está vez Seiya habló primero.

-Seré yo por supuesto –dijo anotando su nombre en el pizarrón

Pero aparte de la mirada de Serena no hubo objeción alguna.

-Ahora necesitamos escoger un tema…

-Será primavera –dijo Sonoko

-Tenemos que votar Sonoko –dijo Mina cansinamente

-el equipo creativo se encargará de la decoración así que nosotros deberíamos escoger el tema ¿tienes otra idea mejor Aino?

Esas dos eran rivales natas…

-A mi me parece una buena idea –dijo Serena- ¿Alguien tiene otra?

Nadie dijo nada y el tema estuvo decidido.

Y así, en menos de media hora todo estuvo decidido y organizado.

-No ha salido mal ¿eh?

-nada mal Serena –le concedió Lita.

Aquella semana fue la más pesada de lo que llevaba de vida Serena, y por mucho, incluso más que aquella en que Satoru la hacía ensayar día y noche. Y es que ser coordinadora no era nada sencillo, tenía que supervisar todo y ayudar un poco en todos lados. Seiya fue de mucha ayuda, era un secretario muy ordenado para su sorpresa, llevaba con él un portapapeles donde tomaba notas de todo lo que ya se había realizado y lo que hacía falta.

Él día del festival llegó y la cafetería "Primavera de Verano" instalada en el aula de ciencias quedó terminada. Los hombres con una flor blanca en la solapa e chaleco y las mujeres con una rosa rosa en la oreja, sonreían amables a la gran clientela que, a sabiendas de que el famoso grupo Three Lights estaría de meseros de la cafetería, no dejaban vaciar el lugar. Había una lista de espera enorme. Serena iba y venía, sirviendo mezas, supervisando cocina, limpiando desperfectos.

-Tomate un descanso Serena- Le dijo Amy viendo preocupada a su amiga- sal, despéjate, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Serena asintió y una vez fuera de la cafetería suspiró.

-¿Cansada? –le preguntó Satoru.

-Ni que lo digas… nunca volveré a quejarme de mi trabajo con Andrew.

-Ten –le ofreció una bebida refrescante que Serena tomó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te miraba con tu uniforme de mesera –le dijo- te vez hermosa.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Tú… tú también luces muy apuesto –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-La cafetería ha sido todo un éxito.

-Todos han trabajado muy duro –dijo Serena mirando el movimiento dentro del aula- bueno, pasaron mis cinco minutos.

Y regresó al salón dejando detrás a Satoru. Cuando este iba a entrar, la voz de Seiya lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?

Satoru volteó a verlo.

-No es asunto tuyo –le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tienes razón –dijo Seiya respondiendo con una sonrisa similar- sólo quiero que sepas que tienes a un rival. Y si planeas recuperarla no será fácil.

-Me parece bien. Será más gratificante cuando ella regrese conmigo si hay un rival de por medio

Satoru entró a la cafetería ante la mirada fija de Seiya.

**5**

Tener tanta clientela tuvo una gran ventaja, (además de las ganancias, claro), la comida se terminó pronto. Cuando los demás salones aun tenían trabajo el grupo de 3º A se dedicaba a limpiar y sacar cuantas. Una vez limpio el salón, Amy y Taiki dieron la gran noticia:

-¡Duplicamos la inversión!

Un regodeo general de júbilo recorrió el salón.

-¡Un aplauso para nuestra coordinadora! –dijo Seiya alzando la mano de Serena cual campeona de una pelea.

-¡Bravo! –Exclamaron todos

Una vez terminado todo, los chicos se dispusieron a salir al patio para estar presentes en la clausura del festival, alrededor de la gran fogata.

-Por fin terminamos –dijo Serena dejándose caer en el pasto de la pequeña colina, donde la vista de la fogata era perfecta.

-Los has hecho muy bien Serena –le dijo Seiya sentándose a su lado.

-Lo he hecho ¿verdad? Después de todo no soy tan torpe –dijo riendo

-cada día descubrimos algo nuevo de nosotros.

-Tal vez ponga una cafetería algún día –dijo perdiendo su mirada en la fogata- no lo has probado pero hago un muy buen café.

-No es lo mismo probar un café que haces para todos que un café que hagas para mi especialmente bombón –le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- Probaré el café que hagas especialmente para mí.

-Está bien –Aceptó Serena con una sonrisa- Será mi forma de agradecerte que me hayas ayudado estos días.

-Ya que andas tan dadivosa –dijo Seiya mirándola- quiero algo más.

-No abuses…

-Es algo simple que no requiere de mucho esfuerzo, es más no necesitarás hacer nada que no hayas hecho hasta ahora. ¿Aceptas?

-Está bien… habla.

-No quiero que tengas un novio que no sea yo –dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie.

-o.o

-Nos vemos bombón –le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

-Eres muy extraño Seiya Kou.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Nota de la autora**

Recordatorio: chicos, para quien no sabían les recuerdo que está historia es la continuación de "Amor Verdadero R" Ahí sabrán cómo es que llegamos a esta realidad aparentemente común y corriente .

¡Se agradecen los comentarios! En el próximo capítulo responderé uno a uno. (Sabemos que está prohibido pero sht! No digan nada

**Los quiere la linda**

**Usagui Kou!**


	4. Salto a la adultez!

**CAPITULO IV**

**MINA LA ASISTENTE PERSONAL Y**

**EL SALTO A LA ADULTEZ DE LOS DE 3º A**

**1**

Las cosas no se habían dado como Mina Aino lo había pensado. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había estrellas en la preparatoria y ella aun era la misma. Y es que Mina había pensado que, de alguna manera, eso la ayudaría a cumplir su sueño de ser una gran estrella. Pero ¿Qué había hecho para ayudarse a sí misma? ¿Seguir durante el descanso a Seiya y Serena? al principio estaba bien, era evidente que además de relacionarse con el guapísimo Seiya, los ayudaba como su Cupido personal. Mina amaba hacer de Cupido. Pero ahora… Serena podía hablar tranquilamente con él y se dio cuenta que, más que ayudar, comenzaría a estorbar muy pronto. Esos dos parecían sentirse cómodos estando solos.

-Que envidia… -se quejaba dando vueltas en su cama- Serena tiene tanta suerte… y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Llegar a la fama por el camino "Seiya" tachado –dijo poniendo una cruz en su lista mental- Tal vez pueda llegar por Taiki… -se dijo esperanzada, pero al momento se desilusionó a sí - misma- No… se la pasa en la biblioteca… además Amy ya va por ese camino ¡Uy! –se quejó revolcándose en la cama- Sólo queda Yaten y es tan antipático… -escondió la cara en la almohada- no me dejará acercarme a menos que tenga algo que ofrecerle… -de repente alzó el rostro como iluminada por una idea- ofrecerle… ¡Ya sé!

Tardó por la emoción, pero Mina logró dormir ya entrada la noche y cuando sonó el despertador, se levantó de inmediato y salió a prisa a la escuela.

El maestro aun no llegaba así que Mina decidió que no tendría que esperar hasta el descanso.

-¡Yaten! –lo llamó, el muchacho levantó el rostro sorprendido por la informalidad de la muchacha- Necesito hablar contigo.

Y sin darle oportunidad a responder, lo jaló fuera del salón.

Aquel fue el primer día que se vio a Mina Aino caminar a lado de Yaten de Three Lights, por lo pasillos y en el descanso, con una libreta y una pluma en mano, y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Mina por fin estaba haciendo algo.

A muchos sorprendió aquella inesperada mancuerna, y es que aunque Taiki y Seiya habían seguido los consejos de Amy, y se relacionaban mejor y más normalmente con sus compañeros, Yaten había permanecido igual de frio y distante que siempre. Alejado de todos… menos de Mina.

La chica pasaba con él gran parte del tiempo libre, por los pasillos, sentados en los jardines, donde incluso les habían tomado fotos juntos.

-¿Eres su novia? – Le preguntó un chico tímidamente.

-¡Claro que no! –Le había contestado ella.

Eso les devolvió el ánimo a más de un chico en la preparatoria. Y es que, no era poco conocida la popularidad de Mina Aino de tercer año entre la población masculina.

-Pero si no eres su novia… entonces… -decía Lita.

-¡Soy su asistente personal! –Dijo con una ancha sonrisa

-¡¿Pero cómo?

-Simple, todo es cuestión de saber negociar…

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Asistente personal? –preguntó Yaten sorprendido cuando la chica lo abordó.

-Piénsalo –le había dicho Mina- Atenderé por ti ese celular que suena todo el día y que no te gusta contestar, haré una agenda con tus deberes escolares y del grupo, te llevaré el café por las mañanas, responderé entrevistas que no quieras responder y te haré el favor de caminar a tu lado para que las demás chicas no se te acerquen en la escuela. Es un buen trato.

-¿Serás mi sirvienta por un poco de atención pública?

-Asistente personal –le corrigió Mina sin ofenderse- Y no me interesa la efímera atención pública –Dijo con una sonrisa- Busco más, si te acompaño a todos lados podré conocer el mundo del espectáculo del que algún día seré parte, y me haré buenos contactos… los contactos sirven mucho para el éxito.

-Ambiciosa… -murmuró Yaten

-Visionaria –le corrigió Mina.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Y así es como Mina había logrado terminar a lado del más apático de los Kou. Aunque sucedió algo que no esperaba. Una de esas fotos que les habían tomado juntos había aparecido en la primera plana de un periódico.

Era una foto muy buena por cierto. Aparecían los dos sentados bajo un árbol en la parte posterior de la escuela. Sentados uno al lado del otro (muy, muy juntos) observando algo en un celular.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la tomaron –le dijo Mina a Yaten cuando le mostró la primera plana, abajo exactamente del mismo árbol de la foto. –Mandaré un escrito al periódico, donde desmientes la foto.

-Déjalo así

-¿Qué? -Mina lo miró sorprendida

-No lo creerán de todos modos –dijo con indiferencia recostándose en el pasto- Además así disminuirán esas odiosas declaraciones de amor.

Al principio Mina rebatía aquellas expresiones despectivas, pero simplemente dejó de hacerlo. Estando cerca de Yaten era sencillo comprender su enojo. Pocas le conocían, ella era la única que se atrevía a hablarle con tanta libertad y sin embargo le juraban amor eterno.

-Denigran el sentido de la palabra –le dijo Yaten una vez. Y eso bastó para que ella dejara de enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué tenemos para esta semana? –Preguntó Mientras llevaba sus brazos a la nuca, recostándose en el césped

-El martes comenzaremos a filmar el anuncio de ese jugo de zanahoria que sabe horrible -hizo un gesto de desagrado- El miércoles Drake quiere que nos entrevistemos con los de la televisora vía láctea, al parecer hay una propuesta de grabar una telenovela.

-No me digas…

-Y adivina a quien quieren ponerte de coprotagonista…

-Reika Hitsune… -bufó con frustración

-La misma –asintió Mina compadeciéndolo- Es muy guapa Yaten y Drake cree que le haría bien a tu imagen salir con ella y ya sabes, acabar con los rumores.

-Está loca esa mujer –dijo molesto- A quién le importa lo guapa que sea una chica que marca a tu teléfono veinte veces al día.

-Vamos, no seas exagerado…

-Ok… tal vez sí sea un tanto… insistente –Admitió Mina- Pero debe ser porque está muy enamorada…

-Obsesionada es la palabra. Sí alguien me hubiese advertido jamás la habría saludado en aquella tienda. Ahora cambia de tema o márchate.

-Está bien, está bien… -le calmó Mina con cara de fastidio- sólo recuerda que tendrás que verla pasado mañana, trata de ser amable ¿quieres?

-Ya lo tengo todo previsto –dijo con una sonrisa algo diabólica- Hay algo importante este sábado ¿cierto?

-Sí… -dijo Mina algo contrariada por el aparente repentino cambio de tema- Será el concierto de la violinista Michiru Kayou, habrá ensayo el viernes por la mañana de la canción que cantarán con ella.

-¿Y el sábado por la noche…? -insistió Yaten

-Por la noche habrá un baile de época organizado por la misma Michiru... ¡Reika Hitsune está invitada! –Exclamó Mina al dar con el punto- Yaten no puedes enfermarte ese día, sería un desastre si te escabulleras de la fiesta -Dijo alarmada- Habrá incluso reporteros de prestigiosos periódicos Americanos, sin contar el baile y la magia… ¡Un baile de época en pleno siglo XXI! ¡No puedes perdértelo!

Yaten la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Me alegra que pienses así –dijo a una Mina contrariada- Porque tú serás mi acompañante.

- ¿o.o?

-Hora de volver al salón

Y sin darle oportunidad de cuestionar nada, Yaten se marchó.

En el salón de clases, la maestra Monica les esperaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, una canasta de huevos en el escritorio y tres cestos con papelitos.

-Es hora de su primer proyecto de ciencias del tercer año chicos –dijo animada- tiene que ver con el tema que vimos la semana pasada ¿Quién puede recordárnoslo?

-Camino a la madurez –dijo una chica alzando la mano.

-Así es… y estás dos semanas los haré saltar de golpe a la adultez –su tono era casi maquiavélico y todos miraban expectantes, había quien parecía animado, otros más bien mortificados.

-Haremos una especie de juego de rol –explicó la maestra- para su proyecto todos tendrán diez años más. en esta cesta chicos, se encuentra la profesión que se les impondrá la vida, en está otra… hombres –dijo mirándolos con picardía- encontraran el nombre de la que será su compañera hasta que la muerte los separe… o el proyecto termine… lo que pase primero –sólo ella se rió de su propio chiste- no hay suficientes hombres para todas chicas, tal y como es en la vida real –dijo con un suspiro de tristeza- Así que un par de ustedes quedará solteras, las demás sacaran el papelito del estatus de su matrimonio, porque… no todos estarán felizmente casados… tal y como es en la vida real –volvió a suspirar- Aun así todos tendrán algo en común –dijo volviendo a su buen humor- y eso son estás pequeñas criaturas –dijo mirando con ternura la cesta de huevos- Son tan lindos ¿no lo creen? –Nadie respondió- Cuantos tendrán lo decidirá la suerte de las bellas madres que los parirán –dijo mostrando otro de los cestos- El objetivo de esto, claro está, es que vean que ser adulto no es tan fácil como parece –dijo nuevamente deprimida- y que así como tiene ventajas tiene desventajas. Esto no sólo será jugar chicos, deben entregarme un reporte detallado de cómo es su vida, tanto en la relación de pareja como en la familiar, además de que, deberán investigar cual es el salario actual de alguien con la profesión que les sea asignada, y hacer un reporte de gastos. Deben habitar una vivienda acorde a sus posibilidades, y el dinero debe alcanzarles para lo necesario. Por su puesto no pueden inventarse una vivienda cualquiera, realmente tiene que estar a la venta… o al renta (según sus posibilidades) y deberán llenar una copia del contrato de compraventa que viene en su libro. –Hubo varios sonidos de queja pero la maestra los ignoró y prosiguió- Ahora solo sacaran el nombre de su pareja y todos tendrán su profesión, les daré dos días de luna de miel –dijo melosa- en los que se dedicaran a investigar vivienda y salario, y tomar providencias de cómo mantendrán a los hijos que Dios les mande.

-¿No nos dará el huevo hoy? –preguntó un chico.

-No, es por eso que será su luna de miel. Hoy sólo traje a los pequeños para mostrárselos –dijo mirándolos nuevamente con ternura- será la próxima clase que sacaran el papelito con el numero de hijo. ¿Quedó entendido?

Claro que quedó. Ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad, los chicos (con visible malestar en el rostro) hicieron fila para sacar el nombre de la que sería su esposa a partir de ese momento y su profesión.

-Venga –les animó la maestra- díganlo en voz alta. Iki, tú primero.

-Seré electricista y mi esposa será… Lin Misuki.

La Afortunada sonrió e ignorando la visible vergüenza de su marido se paró y tomó el papelito de profesión y estatus civil.

-Seré doctora y estamos casados –dijo alegremente

-Todo esto es absurdo –dijo Yaten que era el siguiente- no cumple con el cometido de asemejarse a la realidad. ¿Qué hace una doctora con un electricista?

-Te equivocas –le dijo la maestra con una sonrisa amable- cosas como esas pasan en la vida real. Ya se encargara la señorita Tomoe de decirnos en su proyecto, que fue lo que la enamoró de Iki, el apuesto electricista. Porque chicos… entre más detayado me entreguén su reporte mayor será la calificación.

La chica sonrió más anchamente mientras el pobre electricista no encontraba donde meterse.

-Absurdo –dijo Yaten sacando los dos papelitos.

-Uhm… seré abogado –dijo. Todas esperaban expectantes. Después de leer el papelito lo hizo bolas, intercambió una mirada rápida con Seiya y dijo fríamente- Mina Aino.

Un suspiró general impregnado de desilusión recorrió el salón. Mina se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

"total… ya pasamos todo el día juntos…"

-Estaremos casados –dijo tomando el primer papelito- y yo soy… una pintora callejera –dijo avergonzada.

-Absurdo –repitió Yaten.

Otros dos chicos más y llegó el turno de Taiki. Nuevamente expectativas. Abrió el primero:

-Seré maestro de ciencias

-La vida no te será fácil… -dijo la maestra Mónica con pesar.

Taiki apenas y abrió el primer papelito lo hizo bolas e imitando a Yaten intercambió una mirada con Seiya y dijo.

-Mi esposa será Amy Mizuno.

Otro suspiro deprimido.

Amy, se puso de pie con normalidad y paso por su papel.

-Estaremos divorciados –dijo con naturalidad- Y yo soy contadora.

-El primer matrimonio roto… -dijo La Maestra Mónica- espero que sean civilizados chicos.

-Sí –respondieron los dos y pasó el siguiente chico.

Dos matrimonios más y un divorcio y ya sólo quedaban tres chicos. Las siete chicas que aun no eran escogidas comenzaban a angustiarse.

-Tranquila Bombón –le dijo Seiya cuando llegó su turno- Yo sacaré tu nombre.

Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Yo seré Futbolista ¡Bien! –exclamó- Y mi esposa será Sere… -pero al abrir el papelito se calló de golpe- demonios…

-Señor Seiya haga favor de guardarse esas desagradables expresiones y diga con amabilidad quien será su esposa.

Yaten y Taiki lo fulminaban con la mirada, pero él, encerrado en su mala suerte y dándose topes en la cabeza mentalmente dijo lo más amable que pudo:

-Sonoko Yui.

-O.O

Yaten rió por lo bajo y Taiki sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Idiota –dijo.

La chica se puso de pie de inmediato y en cuanto le cayó el veinte de lo que estaba sucediendo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es mi turno Tsukino –dijo al pasar a lado de Serena.

-Estaremos felizmente casados –informó abriendo el primer papel- y yo seré una modelo profesional. La pareja perfecta.

Seiya sonrió de manera forzada. Serena dejo caer su rostro en la butaca con pesar mientras pensaba:

"Sammy tenía razón… seré una solterona"

Pero aun faltaba un chico, Satoru Miwa.

-Seré ingeniero –dijo.

"No puede tener tan buena suerte" pensó Seiya fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Y mi esposa será –sonrió- Serena Tsukino.

Si Seiya no hubiera tenido autocontrol, se le hubiera dejado caer encima a Satoru en ese momento.

"Divorciados… por favor que estén divorciados"

-Estaremos casados –dijo Serena al momento que Seiya apretaba los puños con coraje- Y yo seré… ama de casa.

La pintura perfecta de Seiya sólo que él no figuraba en el lienzo.

Yaten aun reía por lo bajo.

Lita era una de las cuatro chicas que serían madres solteras…

-Seré mesera –leyó.

-¡Animo Lita! –dijo la maestra con los ojos vidriosos. Lita sonrió sin darle importancia. Después de todo era sólo un proyecto de ciencias.

**2**

-No las veo un día y al otro ya están casadas –dijo Rey mientras sorbía a su malteada en el café Crown.

-Lita será madre soltera –dijo Serena- por un momento yo creí que también lo sería.

-¡Señorita! –la llamó un cliente.

-¡Voy!

-El destino es amable con los tontos… -dijo Rey sorbiendo nuevamente- Para Lita no será problema ser madre soltera… Serena hubiera reprobado al momento.

-Tienes razón –dijo Mina riendo con una sonrisa resignada.

-¿Quién será su esposo? No me digan que Seiya…

Amy y Mina negaron.

-¿Quién entonces?

-Satoru –dijeron ambas

-¿Miwa?

Asintieron.

-Vaya…

-Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Seiya… -dijo Amy.

-Serena está entrando en un épico triangulo amoroso y ni siquiera está enterada –Dijo Mina viendo a su amiga sonreír a los clientes.

-Así es Serena… -asintieron las tres.

-¿Ya le dijeron? –dijo Serena volviendo a ellas

-Ya… -respondieron Amy y Mina

-¿No es fantástico Rey? ¡Estoy tan celosa! ¡Mina eres muy afortunada!

-No sabía que te gustaba Yaten… -dijo Mina sorprendida.

-¿Yaten? ¡no! Pero no me importaría ir con el al baile de época de Michiru Kayou… -dijo ella con ojos soñadores

-¡¿QUÉ? –Se paró Rey de repente golpeando la meza. Todos los clientes voltearon a verlas.

-¡Sht! –la mandó callar Serena

- ¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Rey tratando de contenerse

-Sí –asintió Mina

-¿Verdad que es increíble? –dijo Serena

-Sí que lo es… -dijo Rey mirándola admirada.

-Lo sé –Dijo ella- Aun no puedo creerlo…

-Será una gran experiencia –concedió Amy

-Quien iba a decirlo… -dijo Rey sorprendida- Debes ser una gran asistente.

-Me gustaría tanto ir… –suspiró Serena

-Ojalá pudiera llevarlas conmigo… -dijo Mina mirándolas afligida.

-Estaremos bien –le sonrió Amy- Te divertirás por nosotras.

-Oye Serena… -dijo Mina- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Seiya? Tal vez el pueda conseguirles boletos. Yo no le pregunté a Yaten porque conozco su respuesta –dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio- pero Seiya es diferente, si se los pides tú seguro te los dará.

-¿Tú crees Mina?

-¡Claro!

-Está bien… le preguntaré está noche.

-¿Esta noche? –preguntaron sorprendidas.

Pero Serena no pudo contestarles porque un cliente la llamaba.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con "está noche"? –preguntó Rey mirando a su amiga intrigada.

-¿Creen que…? -Amy no terminó la pregunta y las tres chicas se miraron de hito en hito.

-¡Serena! –La llamarón Rey y Mina una vez su amiga había terminado de servir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Verás a Seiya está noche? –Preguntó Rey

La chica asintió sin comprender el escándalo.

-¿Están saliendo y no nos lo has dicho? –Preguntó Mina acusadoramente

-¿Saliendo? –Preguntó Serena confundida y al darse cuenta de lo que trataban de decirle negó abruptamente- ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Los chicos viven cerca de aquí –les explicó- y Seiya sale a caminar cuando yo salgo de trabajar, yo sólo lo acompaño hasta mi casa y él sigue solo.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas resignadas. Serena podía llegar a ser tan ingenua a grados insospechados.

-¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido eso? –le preguntó Mina con paciencia

Serena hizo cuentas mentales hasta que después dio con la respuesta.

-Todas los días desde que llegaron a la escuela –Dijo pensativa- Debe ser el que menos condición física tiene ¿no creen? Porque Yaten y Taiki no parecen necesitar de caminatas nocturnas.

-Serena… –Exclamaron Rey y Mina

-Déjenla… -dijo Amy con paciencia- supongo es parte de su encanto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Serena sin comprender.

-No tiene remedio… -dijo Rey afligida

-¿Por qué chicas?

-Olvídalo… -dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Serena faltan cinco –le dijo Andrew desde detrás de la barra.

-¿Cinco? –le preguntaron sus amigas

-Minutos para mi descanso –dijo- Vendrá Satoru y aprovecharemos mi descanso para ir a ver una casa cerca de aquí

-¿Vendrá Satoru? –Preguntaron las tres sorprendidas.

-Era ahora o hasta que salga… y habría riesgo de no encontrar a la casera.

Y dejando a sus amigas fue atender a sus clientes.

-Los verá a los dos… -Dijo Rey mirando a Serena

-Y sin saber ha acomodado todo perfecto para tener las dos citas –Dijo Amy

-Es como si Serena estuviera saliendo con dos chicos –dijo Mina.

-Dos chicos… -repitió Rey.

-Chicas nos estamos quedando atrás… -dijo Mina acongojada.

-Vamonos –dijo Amy poniéndose de pie.

Las otras dos asintieron pesarosas. Dejaron la paga de sus bebidas en la mesa, hicieron un ademán de despedida y salieron del café.

**3**

La hora de descanso de Serena fue suficiente. Satoru ya llevaba el promedio de salario que tendría él como ingeniero, y lo máximo que podría costar la casa.

-¡Que bonita! –exclamó Serena llendo de una recamara a otra. La casa era poco más chica que suya, había una recamara arriba y otra abajo, una pequeña cocina y un jardín al frente- ¡Tiene que ser esta! –Exclamó.

Y "teóricamente" esa fue. La casera los miró con ternura y después de firmar los papeles, les deseó suerte en su proyecto.

Satoru la acompañó de vuelta al café y cuando estaba por marcharse dijo:

-¿Te das cuenta? Es nuestro primer día de casados

-o.o –Serena se sonrojo por el tono tan profundo usado por el chico.

-Un beso estaría bien ¿no crees?

Y el sonrojo se le borró.

-Eres un tonto Satoru Miwa ¬¬

El chico se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

-No sabía que habían regresado tu y Satoru –le dijo Andrew mientras la chica se ponía nuevamente el delantal.

-Es porque no hemos regresado. Es sólo el proyecto de ciencias.

-A mi me parece que ese chico quiere regresar contigo Serena.

-¿Satoru? o.o? –Preguntó extrañada- no, no, fue él quien termino conmigo ¿recuerdas?

-En este mismo café. No lo olvido –dijo- pero nunca entendí que pasó.

-Estamos igual –dijo ella.

-Tal vez debas preguntarle.

-No estoy segura de querer saber…

**4**

Lita por su parte hacía un inventario de los libros de la sala de maestros registrando en un fichero los datos, mientras el profesor Taeda trabajaba en su escritorio. Cuando el maestro le ofreció aquel empleo diciendo que él le enseñaría, Lita supuso que sería dos o tres días de enseñanza y que después tendría que seguir sola. Y aceptó porque, aunque no era un trabajo que le agradara, creía que tres días con su profesor bien valían el año de trabajo al que acababa de comprometerse. Además de que aumentarían las posibilidades de verlo. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de su lado. El profesor compartía departamento con un primo americano bastante ruidoso que no le permitía trabajar en casa, así que prefería quedarse trabajando en su preciado escritorio en la sala de maestros.

Aquello era más de lo que hubiera pedido Lita, sobre todo porque, aunque al principio parecían un poco incómodos, después todo fluyó de manera natural. Lita le contaba una que otra anécdota ocurrida en el salón o con sus amigas, y para su grata sorpresa el profesor también comenzó a platicarle cosas personales. Sabía lo de su compañero de apartamento, como sus tíos le habían pedido que cuidara de él mientras estudiaba ingeniería, y su afición por escuchar rock americano con volumen alto, sabía que aunque le gustaba escucharlo tocar la guitarra eléctrica él prefería tocar la acústica, también supo que su primer libro fue "Los tres mosqueteros" de Alejandro Dumas y gracias a él había decidido estudiar literatura. Aun así… con toda la confianza que parecía tenerle, jamás se animó a preguntarle si salía con alguien. A Lita le costaba trabajo pensar que fuera de otra forma, y tal vez era mejor así, no preguntar para no escuchar un "sí" que le rompería el corazón.

-¿Madre Soltera? –Le preguntó el profesor cuando Lita le habló del proyecto de ciencias.

-Así es –dijo Lita- y seré mesera… es una lástima, siempre quise tener muchos hijos, siendo madre soltera y mesera será difícil mantener a uno.

Lita esperaba que el profesor Taeda comentara algo acerca de lo en serio que parecía tomarse el proyecto, pero éste no lo hizo. Lita volteó a mirarlo y se encontró con su mirada fija en ella. Había una mezcla de interés y ternura en sus ojos… El corazón de Lita comenzó a acelerarse.

El primero en reaccionar fue el profesor quien inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

-Eres muy lista –dijo casi abruptamente- sólo será cosa de que sepas administrarte –y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- Bueno, terminé por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

-Que le vaya bien… profesor –Pero antes incluso de terminar de despedirse ya había salido el profesor.- Eres una tonta Lita Kino, ¿porqué lo miraste de esa forma? ¡Seguramente ya lo sabe! –Y se dio de topes en la cabeza.

No imaginaba que exactamente las mismas palabras cruzaban por la mente del profesor mientras subía al auto.

**5**

Serena salió del vestidor ya sin el uniforme y Miró a Andrew

-¿Qué opinas? Funcionaran mis ojos suplicantes –dijo melodramáticamente

-Son demasiado avasalladores –dijo Andrew fingiendo encandilarse- Porque no pruebas primero con esto –dijo ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel- te puse unos panecillos de la nueva receta. Si no funcionan entonces usaras tu arma secreta.

-¡Muy bien pensado! ¡Nos vemos mañana Andrew!

-Que descanses Serena.

Apenas salió de la cafetería vio a Seiya recargado en la farola de siempre.

-Hola Bombón.

Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle, lo necesitaba de buen humor.

-Mira –dijo apenas empezaron a caminar- Hoy dimos unos nuevos pastelillos en el café, Andrew me dio unos cuantos para llevar a casa –Dijo enseñándole la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

Pero Seiya no estaba interesado en los panecillos cómo en la manera en que ella había llamado por su nombre a un chico.

-¿Andrew?

-Mi jefe

-Ah… -Primero Satoru y ahora Andrew… y él seguía siendo "Seiya Kou"

-¿Quieres? –Sacó uno de la bolsa y se lo ofreció. Seiya lo tomó y ella sacó otro que mordió animada.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Seiya- Sabe muy bien

-¿Verdad?

-Tengo que llevar a los chicos a probarlo

-Dejan buena propina por favor –bromeó Serena haciendo una inclinación respetuosa.

-Dependerá de que tan buena sea la mesera que nos atienda

-¿Bromeas? Mis clientes me aman.

-No lo dudo –rió Seiya- Anda, dame otro.

-No –dijo rotundamente

-¡Que malvada!

Serena fingió una risa malévola que terminó con una genuina.

-Por un momento me asustaste

-Lo sé –le guiñó un ojo y sacó otro pastelillo y se lo dio- Ten, el ultimo de la noche.

-Como usted diga.

Aquel era el momento. Pero Seiya se adelantó:

-¿Has tenido otros novios?

-¿eh? –parpadeó confundida

-Aparte de Miwa

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-No –dijo despejándose- Pero no debes hacer esas preguntas tan repentinamente.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y llevó las manos a la nuca. Esa era una buena señal, estaba de buen humor, ahora era su turno de abordar:

-Supe que participaran en el concierto de Michiru Kayou –dijo como por casualidad.

-Ah… eso –dijo suspirando como molesto

-No pareces contento…

-Será un fin de semana especialmente pesado.

-Ah… -mala señal, el ánimo de Seiya ya se había oscurecido y ella aun no le había dicho- ¿Quieres otro pan? –Preguntó abruptamente.

Seiya la miró con sospecha.

-¿Quieres pedirme algo bombón?

-Este…

-Habla –dijo Seiya mirándola fijamente.

-Pues mira… lo que pasa es que… ¿Cómo te digo?

-¿Tan pronto vas a declararme tu amor?

-La gente no imagina lo vanidoso que eres Seiya Kou –le dijo Serena sin tomarle importancia.

-Entonces no era eso…

-No –obvió Serena- Es por el baile que dará la violinista Mihiru Kayou.

-¿El baile? –preguntó sin comprender, Serena asintió.

-Yaten invitó a Mina, y a Las chicas y a mí nos gustaría poder ir… y nos preguntábamos si podías conseguir invitaciones para nosotras –Serena rió apenada

Se detuvieron frente a casa de Serena, Seiya retiró sus brazos de la nuca y miró por un momento a la joven que esperaba expectante la respuesta. Esa respuesta que, por más que Seiya le diera vueltas al asunto, sólo podía ser una.

-No –Dijo con firmeza- Lo siento pero no es posible.

-Está bien –Dijo Serena con una risita nerviosa por el repentino cambio de actitud del joven- Ni siquiera debí pedírtelo, no te preocupes, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y sin más Serena entró a su casa.

Seiya suspiró…

-Lo siento.

**6**

_-¿Te dijo que no? –_Preguntó Mina del otro lado del auricular.

-Así es… -Dijo Serena compungida.

-_Qué lástima…_

-No importa Mina –le dijo Serena tratando de animar su voz- Pronto serás famosa y me invitarás a un montón de fiestas como esa.

-¡Así se habla Serena! –Dijo Mina igual de animada.

Pero cuando colgaron, ambas suspiraron tristes…

**Fin del capitulo.**

**N/a: **Falta de computadora propia… es por eso que dejaré la respuesta a sus comentarios pendiente para el próximo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y mi pregunta para ustedes ¿Sienten muy largos estos dos últimos capítulos?

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou.


	5. Mina y Lita

**CAPITULO V**

**1 Mina**

Mina Aino era guapa, eso fue lo primero que notó Yaten Kou al entrar al salón por primera vez.

-¡Soy Mina Aino, espero que nos llevemos bien! –Le había dicho Mina cuando se sentó en el asiento frente a ella.

Él no había contestado, pero había notado que era guapa, alta y tenía gracia al caminar; incluso al hablar. A veces se apasionaba y hablaba rápido y mucho, pero siempre en un tono elegante. Y no es que fuera elegante al hablar, incluso a veces era simple, más bien era algo en el sonido de su voz que nunca era demasiado alto o demasiado bajo, y que además tenía algo de melodioso. Y también estaban sus ojos azules, su larga cabellera y su figura atlética…

Bueno, el caso era que Mina es guapa.

Lo siguiente que supo es que era charlatana. Metiéndose en las conversaciones de su amiga (la otra chica rubia) y sacando conclusiones del comportamiento de su hermano, del que ni él mismo podía sacar conclusiones.

Luego menguó el término charlatana por el de tenaz.

"¡Yaten, de ahora en adelante seré tu asistente personal!"

Y entonces supo que la chica tenía un sueño y que además no titubeaba cuando se trataba de acercarse a cumplirlo. Fue eso, más que su belleza, lo que hizo a Yaten (normalmente huraño con las personas) acceder a la constante compañía de esta insistente chica.

Y a partir de esa decisión supo algo más de Mina, era eficiente. La muchacha llevaba su agenda al día y lo hacía llegar temprano a todos lados; incluso se había ganado la confianza de Drake a quien tanto como a sus hermanos se las ingeniaba por atender sin descuidar a Yaten, por lo que también se ganó su admiración, tanto que ya la llamaban por su nombre de pila. Algo que él aun no hacía. No es que la llamara formalmente, simplemente era informal y omitía nombrarla

-Ah… es desesperante –comentó Seiya cierta vez- Yo me canso de llamarla por su nombre y ella sigue diciéndome "Seiya Kou" ¡Nunca había odiado tanto mi nombre!

Ella… la chica que había trastornado a su hermano y por la cual lo desconocía al punto de no poder sacar conclusiones.

-Dale tiempo… -le decía Mina- Lo hará cuando lo sienta.

Había un extraño deje de melancolía en aquellas palabras, y Yaten se preguntó por un momento si la joven no estaría pasando por lo mismo que su hermano.

-Tonterías… -se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero, aunque no lo admitiría, aquel pensamiento lo hacía sentir bien.

Todo esto, entre otras cosas es la razón por la cual Yaten no hubiera soportado con nadie más llevar a cabo el dichoso proyecto de ciencias.

-Mira encontré una casa muy bonita en los suburbios –dijo Mina poniendo el periódico en las piernas de Yaten al momento que él y Taikin tomaban asiento mientras Seiya tenía su sesión de fotos en solitario- Creo que podemos pagarla.

-Puedo pagarla –le corrigió Yaten.

-Es bonita –les concedió Taiki.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Dijo Mina emocionada- Además tiene un estudio muy amplio donde Yaten podrá trabajar cómodamente y un patio techado donde yo podré hacer mis pinturas. ¡Es perfecto!

-Piensas en todo –le concedió Taiki

-Pues a mí no me gusta. –dijo Yaten haciendo el periódico a un lado.

-Tu turno Taiki –Dijo Seiya sentándose donde antes había estado su hermano.

-Pero si hace un momento dijiste que podías pagarlo –Le rebatió Mina al mismo tiempo que le daba una botellita de agua a Seiya

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Seiya

-Si fuera soltero por supuesto –siguió Yaten ignorando a su hermano- Pero siendo un matrimonio no pagaré todo yo. Busca una casa de la que tú puedas pagar la mitad.

-Ah… hablan de eso… -Bufó Seiya

-¡¿Qué?! O.O –preguntó Mina- Soy una pintora callejera, Ni siquiera tengo un salario fijo

-Que mal, tal vez debas considerar cambiar de empleo.

-¿No se lo están tomando muy en serio?

-Sabes que eso no es posible –le dijo Mina- Seiya dile que está siendo intransigente

-Yo creo que están exagerando –dijo dándole un trago a su botella.

-¿Por qué no estás preocupado? –le preguntó Mina- Sólo tenemos hoy y mañana para conseguir casa.

-Yui se encargará de todo –dijo Seiya tranquilamente.

-¿Vez? Deberías aprender de ella –le dijo Yaten. Mina lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yui es una súper modelo casada con un futbolista profesional. Si fuéramos ellos ni siquiera te pediría tu opinión Yaten.

-¿Hablan de Sonoko Yui? –Dijo Taiki acercándose a ellos- ¿Ya le dijiste que es un idiota? –preguntó a Yaten.

Yaten rió divertido.

-¿Qué están diciendo? –preguntó Seiya ofendido.

-Olvídalo, es mi turno –dijo aun riendo y poniéndose de pie.

-¡No hemos acabado con el tema! –le gritó Mina. Yaten hizo un ademán de indiferencia sin voltearse a mirarla.

-¡Es insoportable! –se quejó Mina.

-Dos días de casados y ya están discutiendo –Dijo Taiki.

-¿Es tan fea la casa? –Preguntó Seiya

-Mira… es perfecta –Mina le enseñó el periódico

-Ah… ahora entiendo… -dijo él mirando detenidamente la imagen.

-¿Qué? o.o? –Preguntó Mina confundida.

-A Yaten no le gustan las casas grandes –Explicó Taiki.

-¿Eh? Pero no es una mansión…

-Es grande Mina –le dijo Seiya- nosotros tres vivimos en un apartamento de tres recamaras y un baño y no es por falta de presupuesto ¿eso te dice algo?

-No lo sabía…

-No lo admitirá pero muéstrale algo más pequeño y ve como no será problema –le dijo Taiki.

-Era perfecta… -suspiró Mina.

**2**

Al día siguiente era notorio en el cambio de actitud en los chicos de 3º A, entre horas hablaban de las casas que visitarían y discutían las parejas por múltiples desacuerdos.

-Todo el mundo está vuelto loco –suspiró Serena

-Tú estás muy tranquila ¿encontraron casa? –preguntó Lita

-Sí –dijo Serena- es pequeña pero está bonita, Satoru llegó a un buen precio y cerramos trato.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… ustedes entienden –dijo con una risita.

No se dio cuenta de la mirada airada de Seiya

-Tú también la tienes ya ¿verdad Amy?

-No hemos decidido aun –dijo- Taiki y yo iremos a ver más opciones está tarde.

-Pero –preguntó Mina- Ustedes están separados ¿no?

-El divorcio no será válido hasta mañana –explicó Amy- por lo pronto somos una pareja como ustedes. ¿Cómo vas tú Mina?

-Estoy trabajando en eso… -dijo Mirando de reojo a Yaten.

Y de verdad lo había estado haciendo. Rebuscó en periódicos, en internet, hizo varias llamadas y por fin encontró el lugar perfecto.

-¿Qué te parece? –Le preguntó Mina poniéndole la imagen del departamento en su escritorio- Sigo sin poder dar la mitad, pero hice una cita para verlo está tarde y tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿No crees?

-Creí que insistirías con la otra casa.

-Se reconocer una batalla perdida –le guiñó el ojo- Dime que está sí es de tu agrado.

-Ya veremos está tarde.

Y lo vieron y "cerraron trato".

-Se ven muy bien juntos –les dijo la casera provocándoles un sonrojo incomodo- Recuerdo con nostalgia cuando mi marido y yo tuvimos que hacer el mismo proyecto que ustedes.

-¿En serio? ¿A ustedes les dejaron escoger a su pareja? –Preguntó Mina curiosa

-¡Claro que no! Fue el azar que hizo que nos tocara juntos, y desde ese día hasta hoy hemos estado juntos cada día de nuestras vidas. Ustedes hacen tan buena pareja que seguro les pasa igual.

Mina rió nerviosa.

-Terminamos. Vámonos. –dijo Yaten fríamente y sin despedirse de la casera salió del departamento.

-Gracias, Hasta luego. –Le sonrió Mina a la mujer y salió tras Yaten.

-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Yaten –le dijo alcanzándolo afuera del edificio.

-No tengo tiempo de escuchar tonterías –le dijo- Hoy no hay nada en la agenda así que puedes tomarte el día libre –y haciendo un ademán de despedida se marchó.

-Tanto que me esforcé por encontrar el lugar perfecto y él… ¡uy! –refunfuñó Mina y molesta caminó a su casa.

**3 Lita**

Aquella tarde, para desdicha de Lita, el profesor tenía un compromiso y no pudo quedarse a trabajar terminada las clases. Procuró no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, todavía no acababa el inventario de libros y necesitaba salir pronto para al menos alcanzar a ver uno de los departamentos que había señalado en el periódico. Pero por más que se apresuró eran las cinco cuando terminó la labor. Y claramente decía el anuncio que sólo había personas atendiendo hasta las 5:30, no llegaría… no en autobús.

-¡Lita! –Exclamó el profesor al abrir la puerta- Es decir… señorita Kino –corrigió- Creí que se marcharía pronto hoy.

-Acabo de terminar -dijo mirando el periódico acongojada- Pero está bien, creo que es hora de irme –dijo sonriendo. Tomó su mochila y salió sin despedirse

-¡Señorita Kino!

Lita se detuvo volteó a verlo

-Si no le molesta puedo llevarla, en mi auto estaremos a tiempo.

-No quiero molestarlo…

-No tengo nada que hacer –le sonrió- además creo que soy su única oportunidad.

Él Tenía razón y Lita sonrió.

-¡Gracias profesor!

Por un momento pensó que el trayecto sería incomodo pero ella y el profesor empezaron a platicar como hacían todos los días y no hubo silencios incómodos.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar…

-Se ve diferente en la foto… -dijo Lita viendo el desvencijado edificio.

El casero, un señor gordo y calvo, no quería mostrarles el apartamento.

-Pero el periódico dice que atiende hasta las 5:30 –le dijo Lita.

-Nunca estoy hasta esa hora –dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven- pero está bien, ¿dice que es para usted sola?

-Sí

El hombre sonrió de manera vulgar, al instante el profesor Taeda tomó de manera protectora de la mano a Lita. La chica volteó a verlo sobresaltada, pero el profesor le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Nos lo mostrará? –le preguntó con voz grave al casero.

El tipo accedió de mala gana.

Una vez afuera, el profesor le abrió la puerta a Lita y no la soltó hasta que estuvo la chica adentro de su coche.

-Perdona que haya actuado de esa manera –le dijo el profesor al momento que se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor- Es sólo que no me gustó la forma en que te miraba.

-Yo… no importa… gracias –dijo Lita apenada.

-¿Qué pensaste del departamento? –Le preguntó con una media sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

-Va sonar tonto… y sé que esto es sólo un proyecto pero… lo único que puedo pensar es que no me gustaría que mis hijos vivieran aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo al momento que encendía el coche.

-Pero también dudo encontrar algo mejor a ese precio y antes de mañana –el profesor no respondió nada y arrancó el coche- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Conozco el departamento indicado.

Lita lo miró perpleja y sin decir nada lo dejó conducir. Se estacionó frente a un edificio color marfil, con un jardín al frente con un par de columpios y una reveladilla.

-Es bonito –dijo mirando a los niños que jugaban- la renta no debe ser barata.

-Tú confía –le guiñó el ojo el profesor. Gesto que bastó para que Lita se sonrojara.– Sígueme –le dijo el profesor y ambos subieron hasta el segundo piso y se detuvieron ante un departamento del que salía el ruido de una grabadora con el volumen alto.

Cuando el profesor sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón el corazón de Lita dio un vuelco.

"No puede ser que estemos en… "

-Me tocó limpiar esta mañana –dijo apenado mientras metía la llave en la cerradura- así que no debería haber un gran desorden.

"…su casa"

-Está… bien –respondió con voz ahogada.

-_Take me down to the Paradise city… _-Cantaba un chico sentado a la mesa que hacía trazos en un ancho papel, sin percatarse de la presencia de Lita y el profesor.

"El estudiante de ingeniería…" Pensó Lita.

El profesor se dirigió directo al estéreo y bajó considerablemente el volumen.

-Viejo Habló Marie por enésima vez –dijo el muchacho sin apartar la vista de sus trazos- debes ser más directo cuando… Ah… vienes acompañado –Dijo elevando el rostro.

-Señorita Kino, le presento a Charles Stevens –dijo cogiendo el teléfono- mi compañero de cuarto, Charli ella es la señorita Lita Kino.

-Puedes llamarme Charli Lita –le dijo el muchacho que con confianza caminó hacia ella y le estrechó la mano a la perpleja muchacha- En América no somos tan propios como ustedes.

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella sonriendo a medias. ¿Estaría bien que el compañero de cuarto de su profesor fuera tan informal con ella? Aunque algo era cierto… este chico era más joven que el profesor, tendría si a caso 25 años.

-No seas tan informal Charlie –le retó el profesor con el auricular en la oreja.

-Como digas –le respondió el americano sin importancia- Daniel me ha hablado mucho de ti Lita Kino.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó ella parpadeando perpleja.

-No lo escuches –dijo el profesor- no está bien de la cabeza… ¿Señora Akane?

-Así es… -respondió el americano mientras el profesor hablaba por teléfono- eres la chica que ayuda en la escuela después de clases ¿no?

El profesor fulminó con la mirada a su amigo mientras hablaba con la señora Akane. Cuando colgó su voz sonó severa

-Charlie ¿no tenías algo que hacer en tu recamara?

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, los dejo solos –dijo recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa- pero no seas mal educado y ofrécele algo de tomar a nuestra invitada. –y antes de entrar a su recamara dijo a Lita- Un placer Lita Kino –le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Discúlpalo –dijo el profesor apenado- los americanos tienen modales más ligeros.

-Está bien –le sonrió Lita- parece alguien agradable.

-La mayor parte del tiempo –le sonrió el profesor- La señora Akane dijo que llegaría en una media hora, Es ella la dueña del edificio, es una señora muy simpática.

-Perdón por las molestias –le dijo Lita bajando la mirada apenada.

-Está bien –le sonrió el profesor- yo quería hacerlo.

Ella lo miró fijamente y él se sintió turbado por un segundo así que dijo abruptamente.

-Prepararé algo de té.

-No es necesario –dijo Lita siguiendo al profesor a la cocina- Puedo hacerlo yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Gracias –dijo él aceptando- la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en eso de preparar té.

Lita le sonrió y puso manos a la obra mientras el profesor esperó paciente sentado a la mesa. Lita agradeció eso porque hubiera sido vergonzoso que la viera sonrojada todo el tiempo mientras preparaba el té. Y es que el pensamiento de que parecían un matrimonio, ella en la cocina y el leyendo el periódico en la mesa, mantenía su corazón exaltado.

-Vaya que eres buena –dijo el profesor sorprendido al dar el primer sorbo- te ha quedado delicioso.

-Gracias –sonrió satisfecha- Sé que no parezco alguien bueno en la cocina, pero es algo que me gusta mucho. Antes cocinaba sólo para mí, lo cual no es muy divertido, gracias a Serena sé lo que es cocinar para alguien más.

-Tsukino es muy afortunada –le sonrió el profesor- Me gustaría probar alguna vez algo preparado por ti.

Al momento se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, y temió la forma en que lo pudiera tomar Lita, pero la chica sonrió contenta.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya verá! La próxima vez cocinaré algo para usted profesor.

La tranquilidad que sintió al verla sonreír se volvió en decepción cuando Lita le llamó profesor. Que tonto, por un momento la esperanza había hecho de las suyas y sin embargo la chica la había eliminado con su inocencia. No había de que preocuparse, Lita no notaba esos pequeños lapsus… no lo hacía porque para ella Daniel Taeda no era más que un profesor. Uno al que estimaba quizá, pero no más. Al menos eso pensaba él.

Afortunadamente llamaron a la puerta en aquel desastroso momento. La señora Akane les saludó amable y como había predicho el profesor, ambas mujeres se encontraron mutuamente agradables. Los guió a que vieran el apartamento del último piso que era el que estaba en renta, Lita estaba maravillada, era incluso poco más amplio que el que habían visto antes. Pero al escuchar el precio supo que no alcanzaría en su presupuesto. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, fue el profesor el que habló.

-Lo que sucede Akane es que a Lita le ha tocado el papel de madre soltera –le explicó.

-¡Ah! Eso cambia las cosas –dijo la regordeta mujer- El precio será menor entonces.

-No, no es necesario –dijo Lita inmediatamente- lo agradezco, pero para que el proyecto sea valido no podemos aceptar precios que no sean reales.

-¡Pero es real! Tanto como tu papel de madre soltera –Lita la miró perpleja.

-Akane no está haciendo una excepción Lita –le explicó el profesor (Sin darse cuenta del estremecimiento de la muchacha al escucharse nombrar por su primer nombre)- Es una regla más bien.

-¿o.o?

-Yo misma soy madre soltera querida –le explicó la mujer- Y las cosas no son fáciles para nosotras, aun así alguien hizo cosas muy buenas por mí, y techo jamás me faltó. Es por eso que tengo por regla aceptar a madres solteras aunque no puedan pagarme completo el alquiler. –Miró maternalmente a Lita- Mis hijos dicen que no está bien, que alguien se aprovechará algún día de eso, bueno ese día no ha llegado, y jamás me he arrepentido de seguir esta regla, así que tú no serás la excepción. Dile eso a tu maestra y si hay algún problema mándala conmigo.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó el profesor.

-Creo que… cerramos trato –sonrió Lita.

Lita le dio a firmar los papeles ficticios de compraventa y su tarea estuvo terminada.

-Muchas gracias profesor –Le sonrió Lita cuando estaban ya fuera del edificio- Ha sido muy bueno conmigo hoy, de verdad le estoy muy agradecida.

-Está bien, realmente no he hecho mucho –le sonrió- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Está bien, aun es temprano iré sola.

-Bien –le dijo él- cuídate Lita

Otro estremecimiento. La chica le dirigió una última sonrisa y se marchó.

Daniel Taeda la miró hasta que se perdió de su vista. Tal vez había sido muy atrevido de su parte llamarla por su nombre de pila, tal vez estaba siendo poco profesional, tal vez Dios quisiera castigarlo… pero nada de eso importaba. La sensación que le había dado pronunciar su nombre, bien valía cualquier cosa.

**4**

**Hijos:**

La primera –de entre las parejas de nuestra historia- en saber madre de cuantos sería, fue Sonoko Yui.

-Tendremos tres –le dijo a Seiya con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Dos niñas y un niño, perfecto –Y añadió satisfecha para sí misma- y sigo siendo modelo…. –Tomó los tres huevos y volvió a su lugar.

La siguiente fue Amy.

-Un niño –dijo con simpleza, tomó el huevo y volvió a su lugar.

Después Mina.

-¡Gemelos! –exclamó sorprendida- Un niño y una niña –Yaten ni siquiera prestaba atención y miraba por la ventana. Mina suspiró resignada ¬¬, tomó los huevos y volvió a su lugar.

Llegó el turno de Serena

-Una niña –dijo con una sonrisa que Satoru le devolvió. Mina la perspicaz fue la única en notar los puños apretados de Seiya.

Lita fue la última de nuestros chicos. Ella tomó el papelito, se lo mostró a la maestra Mónica y tomó dos huevos sin decir nada. La indicación era darle la noticia al padre, en su caso no había necesidad de decirlo en vos alta, estaba sola en aquel proyecto.

-¿Qué fueron Lita? –Preguntó Serena curiosa.

-Sí Lita, Dinos –la secundó Mina

Lita miró a sus amigas que la miraban curiosas y verdaderamente interesadas, y sonrió. Que tonta, ella lo sabía, pasara lo que pasara nunca estaba sola.

-Dos niñas –dijo con una ancha sonrisa

Lita jamás supo que alguien más, recargado en la pared junto a la puerta del salón, hizo eco de su sonrisa.

**Fin del capitulo**

**N/a: **

¿Alguna queja? Espero que, aunque esta vez (y posiblemente sólo está vez) Seiya y Serena fueron los grandes ausentes, les haya gustado el capitulo. Tranquilos, la pareja principal no cambia, es sólo que hay otros amores que bien valen su espacio.

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou.


	6. Crónica de un huevo

**CAPITULO VI**

**CRÓNICA DE UN HUEVO A DOS DÍAS DEL BAILE**

**1**

Serena estrelló a su hija el primer día.

Según el papel que le había tocado ella era ama de casa, así que por ende debería ser quien pasara todo el día con el pequeño.

-No me importa llevarlo –le había dicho Satoru- tú trabajas y…

-¿Insinúas que lo romperé? –preguntó Serena ofendida.

-No –le dijo él- insinúo que estarás ocupada y que el huevo es una preocupación innecesaria.

-Crees que lo romperé ¬¬

-Ya te dije que no…

-Entonces no hay problema –sonrió ella- la llevaré conmigo, quiero mostrárselas a todos.

-Está bien –sonrió Satoru no muy convencido.

-Es mi pequeña hija –la presentó sonriente a Andrew, quien fingió no notar que la pequeña hueva tenía un ojo más grande que otro, la nariz desproporcionada.

-Muy linda –le sonrió- ¿ya tiene nombre?

-Satoru quiere llamarla Serena, pero a mí no me parece, nos confundiremos y siempre tendremos que preguntar a que Serena le hablan.

-¿Que te parece Rini?

-Rini… -repitió sintiendo una extraño palpitar en su pecho.

-Como diminutivo de Serena me parece bien, y no habría confusiones.

Serena esbozó una gran sonrisa

-¡Rini será!

Atendía a sus clientes más alegre de lo normal llevando a la pequeña Rini en la mano a la hora de la presentación y guardándola en el bolso de su mandil mientras tomaba la orden o entregaba pedidos.

-Hoy los atenderá la hermosa Serena y su hija la pequeña Rini ¿Cuál será su orden? –decía sonriente.

Y sus clientes le sonreían también.

Por eso, cuando al final del día se quitó el mandil como todos los días, y la pequeña Rini cayó al suelo y se convirtió en mezcolanza de yema y clara, poco le faltó a Serena para romper en llanto.

-No pasa nada –se apresuró Andrew a limpiar el desorden mientras Serena sólo observaba en silencio- Te daré otro huevo, tenemos muchos, tu maestra no notará la diferencia –le guiñó el ojo. Pero Serena no respondió nada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

Serena asintió.

-Es tarde… recogeré mis cosas –dijo con una media sonrisa, cogió su maletín y con un bajito "Nos vemos mañana" Salió del café.

Iba con la cabeza gacha y el paso lento. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver a Seiya recargado en el poste y aun así se detuvo justo frente a él.

-¿Que sucede? –le preguntó Seiya mirándola preocupado.

Pero ella no respondió nada.

-Serena.

-¿Caminamos? –dijo ella dirigiéndole una media sonrisa.

La mirada triste de Serena le perturbo, tuvo el impulso de acosarla con preguntas y presionarla hasta que le dijera que era lo que había ocurrido, pero se contuvo. Si lo que ella quería era caminar, lo harían como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

-Caminemos… -aceptó él. Serena volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguieron el camino en silencio… por tres minutos hasta que Seiya no pudo más.

-Tienes que decirme que pasó –le dijo deteniéndose. Serena lo miró sorprendida.- No puedo caminar así, algo te ocurrió y quiero saber que fue.

-Es… una tontería…

Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

-Serena…

-Yo… no sé por que estoy llorando –dijo secando sus lagrimas que seguían corriendo- que tonta… realmente…

Seiya la abrazó de repente.

-Seiya… -murmuró sorprendida abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, pero al instante su poca resistencia se derrumbó y rompió en llanto.

-Tienes que decirme que pasó Bombón –le dijo mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho y él le acariciaba la cabellera

-Rompí el huevo –dijo llorando con más ganas

Seiya suspiró tranquilo y esbozó una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su abrazo.

-Niña boba…

- Lo sé… pero es que ya tenía nombre y lo rompí… Satoru dijo que era mala idea pero… yo quería y… lo dejé caer…

-Ya… ya…

Le decía con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabellera. Poco a poco los sollozos bajaron de intensidad hasta que cesaron. Serena limpió las ultimas lagrimas mientras se separaba un poco de Seiya.

-Soy una tonta…

-Sólo a veces –le sonrió él- Ven acompáñame…

Aprovechando la cercanía de la chica la cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella de tras como quien guía a un niño.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿o.o?

-Tú confía

La mano de Seiya era firme, algo que no pasó desapercibido a Serena quien no ejercía presión alguna y sólo se dejaba llevar. Pero no pudo evitar detener su mirada en ellas un momento, quien les mirara pensaría que son pareja y ¿Qué tal si un reportero les miraba y les tomaba una foto como la de Mina y Yaten? ¿A Seiya no le preocupaba?

-¿De qué sabor lo quieres? –Le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

Serena parpadeó confundida hasta que notó que estaban de pie frente a puesto de nieves.

Sonrió.

-¡Fresa!

-Uno de fresa y uno de chocolate, dobles por favor. –Le dijo a la mujer que atendía.

-Es extraño que haya un puesto de nieves abierto a estas horas –comentó Serena.

-Mira –le señaló Seiya el nombre que, tallado en una tabla, colgaba por un costado del puesto.

-Nevería sonrisa nocturna… -leyó Serena.

-Es más común de lo que se imagina que las personas caminen tristes por las calles –le dijo la mujer al momento que le entregaba su nieve- rupturas amorosas, despidos, problemas familiares… todas hacen que la gente camine melancólica y solitaria por la noche…

-Y entonces la nieve las hace sonreí –dedujo Serena.

-Al menos un momento, después tendrán más fuerzas para seguir andando.

-Gracias –le dijo Seiya pagando.

-Que tengan una linda noche –se despidió la mujer.

-Vamos

Y los dos echaron a andar.

-¡Deliciosa! –Exclamó Serena.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Ten –dijo poniéndole frente a la boca su propia cuchara con algo de nieve de chocolate.

-este…

-Anda abre

Serena lo miró desconfiada, pero obedeció. Cual niña pequeña abrió la boca para probar la nieve de Seiya.

-¡Que gusto! -Exclamó al probarla.

-Veamos la tuya –y con su propia cucharita le robó un poco a Serena.

-En verdad amo estás nieves

-Ya había visto el puesto cerrado por las tardes… nunca imagine que fuera una nevería.

-Bueno eso es porque no eres del tipo que camina triste por las noches.

-¿Tú sí?

-No, yo soy del tipo que se desvía un poco después de dejarte en casa.

-¿Todos los días?

-Todos

-Eres un glotón Seiya Kou.

Seiya rió.

-Lo que pasa es que estás molesta porque no te había traído antes.

Serena le sacó la lengua y Seiya rió Más.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Quién? ¿o.o?

-Tu huevo, dijiste que ya tenía nombre.

-Ah eso… -suspiró triste- Rini

-Así que Rini…

-Fue idea de Andrew… así podría llamarse Serena como yo y no habría confusiones.

-Rini es bonito.

-Ya no importa –suspiró Serena- Debí escuchar a Satoru y no ponerme terca…

-A mi no me parece mal que lo hayas hecho.

-¿Eh?

-No ha pasado nada irremediable, sé de buena fuente que es muy común que el huevo que da la maestra y el que se entrega en el proyecto final rara vez es el mismo. La mayoría de nosotros lo reemplazaremos una, dos, o más veces… tenemos 16 años, es normal que no podamos cuidar ni siquiera de un huevo. Tú ahora vas un paso delante de nosotros.

-¿qué?

-Sabes lo que se siente perder algo que se debe cuidar, y cuando tengas el nuevo huevo en tus manos te la pensarás dos veces antes de ser descuidada, y quien sabe… tal vez no haya un tercero –le guiñó el ojo.

Serena sonrió

-No conocía esa parte sabía de ti.

-Te sorprendería lo que no sabes de mí.

-¿En serio? –dijo sarcástica al momento que se detenían frente a su casa.

-¿Te sientes mejor o pido que nos devuelvan el dinero? –dijo señalando el vasito vacío en la mano de Serena.

-Me siento mejor –le sonrió- Gracias.

-Cuando gustes bombón –Le guiñó el ojo.

-Buenas noches…

-Descansa.

Serena le dijo adiós con la mano desde su porche y entró a su casa.

2

Apenas intercambió una mirada con Satoru la mañana siguiente, éste supo lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo rompiste… -adivinó. Serena asintió con el rostro gacho. Satoru suspiró- Diremos que el bebe tuvo un accidente, si ponemos en nuestro informe gastos de hospitalización e inventamos una historia de padres mortificados nuestro informe quedará más completo y no nos dirá nada.

-Más trabajo… -se quejó Serena.

-Así es –dijo él cruzándose de brazos- Así que te veo esta tarde a la hora de tu descanso.

Serena asintió y volvió a su lugar.

-No entiendo porque quiere ponértela difícil –Le dijo Seiya molesto fulminando con la mirada a un Satoru que no se enteraba de nada- como si la profesora pudiera notar la diferencia de un huevo a otro

-Así es Satoru –suspiró Serena- No importa, tiene razón. Debemos ser honestos.

-Todos se están tomando demasiado en serio esta tontería.

-No estoy muy segura –dijo Serena mirando a su alrededor como cotilleaban sus compañeros- parece que somos los únicos preocupados del proyecto.

-Eso es porque hay algo más importante que se acerca –dijo Mina llegando a ellos

-¿Ah sí? –Serena prestó un poco de atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor y lo supo al instante- ¡El baile!

Al momento Seiya se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió del aula.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Serena mirándolo intrigada.

-Serena anda, aprovecha que ha salido y vuelve a pedírselo –Le dijo Mina animada.

-¿Qué? ¿o.o?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Una invitación para el baile! Escuché ayer que Drake había conseguido una para su sobrina, tal vez ya sea posible.

-Pero Mina… él dijo que…

-¡Vamos Serena! ¡Nada pierdes con intentarlo otra vez!

Mina jaló a Serena de su lugar

-¡Mina!

-¡Vamos! ¡Y no vuelvas sin un sí por respuesta!

La empujó fuera del salón y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber a dónde ha ido?

Pero lo sabía. Corrió por el pasillo, dobló en la esquina y desde arriba lo vio bajar el último escalón.

-¡Oyé!

Le gritó. Seiya alzó el rostro sorprendido.

-¿No te enseñaron que dejar abruptamente una conversación es grosero?

-No creí que me extrañarás tan pronto bombón –le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Espera ahí gracioso –le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-Me preocupas –dijo en broma- ¿Qué necesitas bombón?

-Necesitar nada… -dijo agitada al llegar a su lado- de hecho… yo no… bueno… -y entonces empezó a hablar tan rápido que se tropezaba con las palabras- es sobre el baile, sé lo que me dijiste pero Mina insiste en que te pregunté otra vez, así que… bueno, ¿Qué pierdo? Así que…

-Lo siento, la respuesta sigue siendo no –dijo con seriedad.

Serena se calló abruptamente y miró a Seiya sintiéndose algo intrigada.

-Por que siento que ocurre algo… -dijo ella en voz queda.

Seiya sonrió repentinamente.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir? Ocurre que es un evento muy peleado, Drake seguramente amenazó a alguien para conseguir el boleto para su sobrina, pero conseguir otro es imposible.

-Vaya… -dijo Serena ya convencida- Perdona que insistiera –dijo apenada- Le diré a Mina que tome muchas fotos para mí.

-Yo mismo tomaré algunas –le guiñó el ojo- Vuelve al salón, el profesor ya debe haber llegado

-¡O.O! ¡Cierto! ¿No vienes?

-Me brincaré esta –dijo marchándose- tomas notas por mi bombón.

-No lo hago para mí… –dijo para sí viéndolo alejarse y aprisa subió las escaleras.

Pero contrario a lo esperado Serena tomo notas aquella clase.

3

Por Primera vez desde que llegaron Seiya y los demás a la escuela Juban –lo que había ocurrido hace más o menos un mes- Serena no le encontró bajó la habitual farola.

Un desasosiego bastante comprensible la invadió mientras caminaba hacía ella, se detuvo donde solía hacerlo y miró a su alrededor como esperando verlo llegar corriendo para disculparse "Un pequeño retraso Bombón" le diría sonriente y ella fingiría que no le importa. Fingiría… porque sí que le importa. ¡Y no era para más! Incluso en sábado le encontraba ahí. Los domingos descansaba pero tenía la sensación de que, si hubiese ido a aquella farola a la hora de siempre sólo por curiosidad, le hubiese encontrado ahí.

Es posible que Serena jamás lo sepa, pero de haber ido le hubiese encontrado.

Pero ¿que va? aún así Seiya no se encontraba ahí ahora, y Serena no atinaba a seguir caminando. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de la sonrisa que le dirigió Seiya por la mañana, ella sentía como que habían discutido, y además como que había sido ella la culpable. ¿Habrá sido eso por lo que no había asistido aquella noche?

No… tampoco es que tuvieran una cita. Era la casualidad lo que los hacía encontrarse día con día ¿cierto? tal vez sólo salió a caminar más temprano, o tal vez no estaba de humor aquella noche.

Serena suspiró, hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño huevo.

-Quería mostrarle que no lo había roto… -dijo para sí.

Volvió a guardar el huevo y en silencio caminó a casa.

Una vez ahí, sin poder contenerse tomó el teléfono y llamó:

-¿Mina?

_-¡Hola Serena! _

-¿Estás ocupada? He llamado a tu casa pero me han dicho que estabas fuera.

-Es por lo del baile de pasado mañana... hay mucho movimiento, al parecer terminaremos tarde y mañana faltaremos a la escuela ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada –sonrió Serena aliviada- una tontería, Gracias.

Y sin dar oportunidad a más preguntas colgó. Que tonta… Seiya no asistió porque había estado ocupado no porque estuviera molesto con ella. Además eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento, deben de estar bajo mucha presión y si sumamos los deberes de la escuela…

-Te preocupas por tonterías Serena –se dijo dándose un golpecito a sí misma y relajada subió a su habitación.

4

Fue el viernes que Mina sorprendió a todos. Three Lights había sido citado para las 10 de la mañana en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto para ensayar y ultimar detalles con la artista principal.

-Faltaremos a la escuela –le informó Yaten- tu también estás justificada así que, aprovecha y duerme un poco más.

Mina sólo había asentido pero, Cuando llegaron al lugar, su vestuario estaba listo para la prueba, sus bebidas preparadas y Mina iba de un lado a otro con el personal del staff.

-¿Le dijiste que entraríamos tarde? –Preguntó Taiki

Yaten asintió.

-Tienes que subirle el sueldo –Dijo Seiya asintiendo.

-No le estoy pagando

Taiki y Seiya lo miraron.

-Tirano…

Dijeron ambos y entraron al camerino dejando a Yaten afuera, solo y molesto.

-Yo no se lo pedí… -Murmuró entre dientes.

Pero la hora de salir llegó y Mina aun se quedó dos horas más haciendo sabrá Dios que tantas cosas. Cuando salió por fin, se encontraba cansada y con sueño ¿Qué horas serían? –Pensó ella- Faltaba poco para media noche… Un gran bostezo salió de su boca cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresalto.

-"La asistente personal del gran Yaten Kou trabaja más que el propio artista" –dijo Yaten avanzando hacia la sorprendida chica con una botella de agua en la mano- Sabes que nunca habrá una nota como esa ¿verdad?

-¡Yaten! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-No siendo un tirano al parecer… -dijo con sarcasmo- ten –le lanzó la botella de agua que Mina cachó sorprendida.

-¿Tirano? –preguntó confundida.

-Olvídalo. Sólo quería informarte que los demás están de acuerdo con que la empresa te pague un sueldo como asistente del grupo en general.

-¿Qué? Pero si te dije que…

-Sé lo que dijiste, yo solo soy el portavoz.

-uhm… -suspiró Mina y dio un trago profundo al agua- No puedo aceptar –dijo por fin- lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres tonta?

-No lo soy –dijo ella con rotundidad- pero si dejo que me paguen, este trabajo se volvería oficial, y yo no puedo comprometerme a estar con ustedes ni siquiera un año… Este es sólo un escalón, y cuando tenga a la vista el siguiente seguiré subiendo y no quiero compromisos que me hagan voltear hacia atrás y dudar.

Yaten la miró por un momento. Apasionada. Mina también era apasionada…

-Entiendo… -dijo y sin decir nada caminó y subió a la motocicleta estacionada en la banqueta- sube, es peligroso que vayas sola a estas horas.

-wow… -exclamó Mina- y pensar que vas en bicicleta a la escuela.

-Sube.

Mina sonrió y subió sujetando a Yaten por la cintura.

-Ya no te desagrado ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo hiciste Mina –Dijo secamente dejando caer el casco en la cabeza de Mina, que por alguna razón se sintió sonrojar.


	7. Antesala de un baile

**CAPITULO VII**

**ANTESALA DE UN BAILE**

1

Serena se encontraba en su butaca con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos cruzados en la paleta mirando el asiento vacío de Mina.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? –le preguntó Lita.

-Mañana es el baile… -suspiró.

-Ah… es eso…

-Sí… -suspiró nuevamente.

-Animo Serena, no eres de las que se desanima fácilmente –le dijo Lita- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a pasar el sábado mi casa? Rentaremos películas y cocinaré para ti.

Serena miró a Lita un momento y después sonrió.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó poniéndose de pie repentinamente, dando un golpe en la banca- ¡Encontraremos la manera de colarnos en ese baile!

-¿Qué? ¿o.o? Yo no he dicho eso…

-No soy de las que se desaniman fácilmente, ¡Tenemos que agotar hasta nuestro último recurso!

-Serena -.-u

-Iremos esta noche al lugar donde será el baile, lo examinaremos y seleccionaremos las entradas más viables… y entonces…

-No será necesario – Dijo Amy entrando a prisa al aula con el celular en la mano y una ancha sonrisa- Tenemos entradas para el baile.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡O.O!

-Pero ¿cómo?-Preguntaron sorprendidas.

-¿Recuerdan aquel accidente que tuvo Michiru el año pasado? –las dos asintieron- Pues mi mamá la atendió y se hicieron buenas amigas. Ayer me dijo que le había mandado una invitación para ella y para mí pero que ella no asistiría…

-Entonces tienes sólo dos –dijo Serena perdiendo el ánimo, pero Amy negó con la cabeza.

-La ha llamado para decirle que mis amigas y yo queríamos asistir y ella dijo que nuestros nombres estarían en la lista de invitados especiales ¿Pueden creerlo? Ni siquiera necesitaremos las invitaciones.

-¡Bravo Amy! –Gritó Serena abrazando a su amiga

En ese momento llamaron a Rey cuyo grito de júbilo logró aturdir a todo su colegio.

Lo siguiente fue conseguir los vestidos clásicos de un baile de época. Estaban a poco de resignarse en ser las únicas con vestidos sencillos cuando a Serena se le ocurrió una gran idea.

El padre de Serena era camarógrafo de la televisora Vía Láctea desde muchos años atrás, incluso ella de pequeña había pasado mucho de su tiempo corriendo por los pasillos de foro en foro. Cuando Serena le planteó el dilema abordándolo en su descanso, él respondió:

-Veré que puedo hacer…

Las chicas se preocuparon por el tono inseguro del señor, pero fue en vano. Apenas el jefe del señor Tsukino supo que era "la pequeña Serena" quien ocupaba el favor, accedió de inmediato a dejarlas entrar al almacén donde guardaban todos los vestuarios utilizados en las novelas, con la única condición de que fueran devueltos el domingo a primera hora.

Las chicas se probaron infinidad de vestidos entre risas y bromas hasta que dieron con los elegidos y dando las gracias abandonaron la televisora.

-Nos veremos hermosas mañana –dijo Serena con una ancha sonrisa.

2

Aquel sábado por la mañana Serena estaba más sonriente que de costumbre, cuando sus clientes habituales le preguntaban el por qué, con una ancha sonrisa contestaba:

-Porque iré al baile más hermoso de mi vida.

Y ellos le sonreían.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, hizo la limpieza junto con Andrew mientras hablaba hasta por los codos:

-Dicen que habrá todo tipo de celebridades ¿Puedes creerlo? –le decía- por ser invitada no puedo llevar cámara pero Seiya y Mina dijeron que tomarían fotos por mi ¡Ahora tal vez pueda salir en ellas!

Y seguía y seguía y Andrew le escuchaba con una sonrisa.

-De verdad espero que sea una noche maravillosa Serena –le dijo al despedirla.

Eran las 4 de la tarde -incluso checó el reloj para asegurarse- la misma hora de todos los sábados… y Seiya por segunda vez no se encontraba en la banca bajo la farola.

Serena suspiró.

-Debe tener mucho trabajo… -se dijo y después se sonrió- Se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Cuando llegó a casa Mamá Ikuko la esperaba impaciente.

-¡Metete a bañar ahora mismo! –le ordenó- ¡Cómo podré dejarte perfecta en sólo unas cuantas horas! –se quejó

Que Serena fuera al baile del que toda la ciudad hablaba llenaba de orgullo a mamá Ikuko que, cuando se creía que era imposible, estaba más emocionada e impaciente que la propia Serena. Es por eso que se esmeró sobre manera en el arreglo de su hija.

-El vestido es precioso –le dijo mientras le cepillaba la cabellera- pero si no lo hacemos bien te opacará en lugar de resaltarte. Hay mucho trabajo por delante.

Cepilló y secó el cabello de su hija con Parsimonia y cuidado y lo amarró en un moño elegante bajó la nuca, colocando la tiara de utilería en el cabello con maternal cuidado.

-Parece de oro blanco verdadero… -dijo admirándola.

-Me siento como una princesa –Dijo Serena con voz soñadora.

Lo siguiente fue el maquillaje. Algo discreto y no muy cargado, Después de todo Serena tenía facciones bonitas y sólo había que resaltarlas un poco. No sería un trabajo fácil, y no llevó poco tiempo, pero al terminar Serena había quedado perfecta.

Paso final. Deshacerse de la bata de baño y colocar el vestido con cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje. Amarrar los lazos en la espalda y…

-Listo –sonrió Mamá Ikuko.

Serena iba a verse en el espejo pero mamá Ikuko la detuvo.

-No, espera… creo que la tiara no está derecha… a ver…

-Mamá ¿no estás exagerando? –preguntó Serena mirando como acomodaba la tiara una y otra vez hasta dejarla perfecta.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Podrías encontrar a tu futuro esposo en esa fiesta Serena!

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó a su vez con ojos soñadores

-¡Claro! –dijo ella de igual manera- Piénsalo ¡Conocerás a Three Lights! –Serena se cayó de su nube.

-Mamá, los conozco, van en mi salón… ¬.¬u

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no será lo mismo, Yaten te verá y caerá rendido a tus pies –Mamá Ikuko estaba en el éxtasis de su fantasía- "¿Tu hija se va a casar?" –Fingió la voz de un tercero- Sí, sí, y con Yaten Kou, el más guapo de Three Lights.

Serena miraba a mamá Ikuko negando con paciencia.

-Yaten me ve todos los días y no parece con intenciones de caer rendido a mis pies… ¬.¬

-¡Serena! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en romper mis ilusiones?! –La retó su madre repentinamente furiosa- ¡Está bien! Quítate ese vestido Iré yo en tu lugar y yo me casaré con él

-¡Mamá! –Serena comenzó a huir por toda la habitación mientras su madre la perseguía.

-¡Rompe sueños Ven acá!

-Tranquila mamá –Dijo Sammy de repente haciéndolas quedarse estáticas en el justo momento que la madre atrapaba a la hija- No Será Yaten, pero Seiya podría unirse a la familia

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaron las dos al unísono

Sammy mostró cuatro fotografías como quien muestra un pocker de ases.

-¡A ver! –Madre e hija corrieron a verlas y las dos se quedaron mudas de sorpresa.

Eran fotografías que Sammy había tomado detrás de postes y arbustos donde se veía a Serena y Seiya caminando juntos, la más comprometedora se ve en "zoom" justo el momento en que Seiya toma el pastelillo que Serena le ofrece, Ambos se miran sonrientes y sus manos, alrededor del postre casi parecen rozarse.

-¡Eso es frente a la casa! -Gritó Mamá Ikuko.

-Seiya ha acompañado a mi hermana a casa después del trabajo todos los días –informó el niño

-¡Sammy! ¡Nos estabas espiando!

-¡Serena! ¡Sales con un Three Light y no me lo habías dicho! –Más que enojada parecía extasiada.

-No estamos saliendo. –Dijo cancinamente- Él sale a caminar todas las noches y yo lo acompaño parte del camino

-Las fotos dicen otra cosa –Sonrió satisfecha- Definitivamente no es tan guapo como Yaten pero no está mal, que grosera has sido al no invitarlo a cenar ninguna vez, la próxima si no le dices tú saldré yo misma y le pediré matrimonio en tu nombre

-¡Mamá! –Pero antes de poder seguir con su queja, la mirada de Serena se topó con su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida de sí misma. Se decía que la mujer se ve más hermosa que nunca el día de su boda, Serena se miraba y se miraba no sabía cómo podría superar aquello. Se apartó de su madre y camino hacia el espejo, se admiró sonriente sintiéndose toda una princesa y se puso a dar vueltas ondeando el vestido por toda la casa.

-¡Soy una princesa! -Decía

-Serena vas a vomitar –le dijo su mamá

-Déjala mamá –dijo Sammy burlonamente- con lo torpe que es para bailar, serán todas las vueltas que de esta noche.

-¡Sammy!

Pero, aunque su hermano se había disculpado y le había alabado lo bien que lucía, ese comentario había terminado con la seguridad de la chica.

3

Mamá Ikuko estaba tan impaciente que Serena terminó llegando antes de la hora acordada con las chicas al gran evento. Quiso esperar en el recibidor del gran salón pero le fue imposible. Inmediatamente alguien le pidió su nombre y una identificación…

-Identificación…

Mortificada abrió el pequeño bolso donde su madre le había colocado lo esencial para retocarse el maquillaje a sabiendas de que no encontraría nada. Ni siquiera podía recordar la ultima vez que había visto su carnet de estudiante.

-Yo…

-Lo siento señorita, no puede pasar sin una identificación –dijo con una sonrisa amable la muchacha- tendré que pedirle que se retire.

-Pero…

Serena se sintió desconsolada por un momento, estuvo a punto de llorar cuando un amable joven rubio de traje negro, se acercó y dijo.

-Viene conmigo –le extendió su brazo para que lo tomara Serena pero la chica lo miro por un instante desconfiada.

-Joven Teno –dijo sorprendida la muchacha- disculpe, no lo sabía.

-Está bien –dijo él y mirando a Serena le guiñó un ojo para inspirarle confianza- Vamos –le indicó a Serena, quien sonriente aceptó el brazo del chico.

-Gracias –le dijo con una ancha sonrisa, soltándolo una vez adentro.

-No ha sido nada –dijo él seductoramente y haciendo una reverencia se presentó- Haruka Teno a sus pies

-Serena Tsukino –contestó ella haciendo una inclinación como había visto en las películas.

-Un placer princesa Serena.

Serena inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza extrañada de lo familiar que le sonaba aquello: "Princesa Serena" Y con el vestido tan elegante que llevaba y el lugar tan hermoso, por un momento se sintió como una verdadera princesa.

-¡Serena! –la llamaron sus amigas que caminaban hacia ella.

-Espero me conceda un baile antes de que termine la noche –le dijo coquetamente Haruka y se marchó antes de que las muchachas llegaran a lado de Serena.

-¡Qué guapo! –exclamó Lita

-No pierdes el tiempo –silbó Rey

-¿Quién era Serena? –Preguntó Lita

-Haruka Teno –Dijo Serena sonrojada.

-Espero bailar con alguien tan guapo como él –dijo Rey.

-Chicas… -Dijo Amy apenada- creo que tienen que saber que…

-¡Reina Matsura! –Exclamó Serena apuntando hacia el otro extremo del salón- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No traje mi libreta para autógrafos! –Se quejó Serena

-¿Tienes una libreta de autógrafos? –preguntó Lita.

-Debería –dijo Serena- Iré a saludarla

-No puedes hacer eso Serena –le regañó Rey- ¿Vez a alguien acorralando a la señorita Matsura? Este no es el lugar apropiado así que compórtate.

-Pero Rey… -lloriqueó la chica

-Espera a que casualmente estés cerca de ella –le consoló Amy- entonces podrás decirle hola. Seguro es una persona muy amable.

-Está bien… -dijo desanimada.

-Ten paciencia –le dijo Lita dándole unas palmaditas. Serena asintió.

-Los chicos no han llegado… -dijo Rey mirando a su alrededor.

-Son las estrellas de la noche –dijo Lita- deben hacer una entrada triunfal.

-Y Mina estará con ellos… -dijo Rey- Siento envidia poco saludable…

4

Mina miraba por la ventana de la limosina pensativa. Y Seiya hacía lo mismo frente a ella.

-Parece que vamos a un funeral –dijo Taiki mirando a los dos pensativos.

-Mina, ¿no deberías estar brincando de alegría? –le preguntó Yaten

-hm…

-No parece querer brincar de alegría –dijo Taiki

-Estoy contenta –dijo mirando a los chicos- Es sólo que me hubiera gustado que mis amigas vinieran también… sobre todo Serena, tenía muchas ganas de venir.

Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron miradas para después dirigirlas a Seiya.

-No tiene caso lamentarse por eso –dijo Seiya secamente.

-Y tú no estás molesto por lo mismo –Dijo Yaten con sarcasmo

-Claro que lo estoy –Dijo con enfado- Y si no fuera poco escuché que quedó con el imbécil de Miwa… -dijo entre dientes.

-Eso es sólo por el trabajo Seiya –le dijo Mina a modo de consuelo.

-Eso es sólo por el idiota de mi hermano –dijo Yaten con burla- Taiki tenemos que decirle.

-¿Decirme que? –Preguntó Seiya a la defensiva.

Taiki fulminó con la mirada a Yaten.

-¿No pudiste esperar a que estuviéramos en un lugar abierto?

-¿De qué están hablando? –Preguntó Seiya entornando los ojos.

-De que eres un idiota despistado –le dijo Yaten- A Miwa no le tocó Tsukino.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó contrariado- Claro que le toco ¿no lo escucharon?

-Ah… -Dijo Mina cayendo en cuenta.

-¿Ah qué? No entiendo nada.

-El papelito que sacó Miwa no tenía escrito el nombre de Tsukino –explicó Taiki con paciencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes saber eso.

-Puedo –sonrió Taiki- Porque yo saqué el papel con su nombre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Traté de decírtelo con la mirada

-¡¿Cómo se supone que yo entendería?!

-Yo entendí -Dijo Yaten encogiéndose de hombros- Y Claro, cuando me salió el papel con el nombre de Mizuno no me quedó duda.

-¿Sacaste el nombre de Amy? –Preguntó Mina sorprendida- Vaya…

-¡¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sabría?! ¿Dicen que debí mentir y sólo fingir que leía el nombre de Serena? ¡Demonios!

-Sí… era lo mejor contárselo… -dijo Taiki a Yaten con sarcasmo.

-Que aprenda o Miwa siempre le llevará ventaja.

-Está Bien Seiya, no pasa nada –le dijo Mina con una sonrisa condescendiente- Serena ya no siente nada por Satoru… Sí, sí, lo quiso mucho… y sí, fue él quien termino con ella, pero…

-Mina no estás ayudando –le dijo Taiki.

-Lo que trato de decir es que… debiste conseguirle un boleto y ella estaría aquí con nosotros –le sonrió como si aun le consolara, y una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Yaten y Taiki. Pero a Seiya no le resultaba gracioso y apretó los puños molesto.

-De no ser por ella lo hubiera hecho….

-¿Por ella quien? –Preguntó Mina confundida y de repente cayó en cuenta- esperen… es mentira eso de que no podían conseguir más invitaciones ¿no es cierto? ¡Podían haber venido mis amigas! ¿Por qué le dijiste a Serena que no era posible?

-Porque no era posible –dijo Seiya secamente al momento que la limosina se detenía.

-Pero…

-Mina, no discutas –le dijo Yaten- necesitamos que seas profesional. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Mina lo miró y luego miro a Taiki que asentía dándole la razón a Yaten.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Mina

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la limosina Seiya fue el primero en salir.

-Acabemos con esto –dijo fríamente

Fueron recibidos por flashazos y un tumulto de reporteros que soltaban preguntas al aire.

-¿Qué tal la vida de escuela?

-¿Es cierto que los tres tienen novia?

-¿Quién es la chica que los acompaña?

-Ella es Mina Aino –dijo Taiki- es nuestra asistente personal, sean amables con ella por favor.

Mina hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo y antes de que pudiera decir algo Yaten la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos.

Mina asintió sin sorprenderse. Sabía el plan maquiavélico de Yaten aunque este no se lo hubiera contado.

-Wow… es hermoso –dijo Mina mirando el hermoso salón, los candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo, la gran pista de baile y las mesas llenas de bocadillos.

-Seiya hay problemas… -dijo Yaten con precaución.

Pero no necesitaban decirle. Como si tuviera radar "ella" fue lo primero que vio… y por un momento se quedó congelado y sin palabras en la boca.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mina sin entender. Seiya sólo miraba inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Mina siguió la mirada del joven y dio con el motivo de su sorpresa.

-¡Serena! –Exclamó- ¡Y las chicas también!

-¡Mina! –Gritó a lo lejos Serena que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos presurosa, las chicas la seguían con cara de circunstancias

-¡Se ve hermosa! –exclamó Mina sonriente

-Ella no tendría que estar aquí… -dijo Seiya entre dientes

-Seiya…

-¡Sorpresa! –Exclamó Serena al llegar a ellos- ¡Mina te vez hermosa!

-Gracias… -dijo sin estar muy convencida mirando de reojo a Seiya- Tu tamb…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –La interrumpió Seiya de manera grosera

-Amy consiguió invitación… ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañada por el tono

-¡Creí que había quedado claro que no quería que vinieras!

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-¡Seiya! –exclamó Mina

-No es manera de hablarle a Serena –le retó Lita adelantándose a la defensiva.

-Vámonos –dijo Seiya con enfado y se marchó sin mirar a Serena

-¡Debiste ser más claro! –le gritó Serena- si no querías que viniera…

Pero Seiya no volteó, de manera que Serena no supo que el chico apretaba los ojos con pesar. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no tener que hablarle de aquella manera.

-Demonios… -dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, no creo que los haya visto. –Dijo Yaten mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mina confundida- ¿Era necesario hacer eso?

-¿Crees que lo habría hecho de haber otra forma? –dijo con enojo- pero no la hay…

-Tenemos que decirle –Dijo Taiki- necesitaremos su ayuda.

-¡Maldición! -Masculló apretando los puños.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Mina

-La madre de Seiya está aquí –Dijo Yaten

-¿Tu madre?

-Tenemos que impedir que Tsukino se le acerque –dijo Taiki.

-Pero…

-No podemos explicarte ahora –le cortó Yaten- no preguntes, pero ten por seguro que es por el bien de tu amiga

-¿De Serena? –Preguntó confundida

-Seiya –le alertó Taiki. Mina miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa a la mujer que Taiki miraba y que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola muchachos –Saludo galantemente, ofreciéndoles la mano a cada uno de ellos y a Taiki y Yaten abrazándolos, Seiya se lo impidió.

-Reina –fue todo lo que dijo por saludo.

-Seiya, siempre tan seco –dijo ella con una sonrisa sin importancia- ¿Quién es esta muchacha?

-Mina Aino –dijo ella con una inclinación de cabeza apretando de más la mano de Yaten esforzándose por mantener la calma- Es un honor conocerla señorita Matsura.

-Yaten, nunca me han decepcionado tu gusto en chicas –le dijo evaluando de pies a cabeza a Mina- Es guapa, pero algo simple…

Mina se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

-No lo veo como un defecto –dijo Yaten apretando la mano de Mina, que lo miró sorprendida- si nos permites.

Yaten jaló a Mina y se alejaron.

-Yo también los dejo –dijo Taiki haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y también se marchó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hermano que trataba de decirle que ellos se encargarían de todo.

Seiya solo asintió.

-Son malos para disimular que quieren ocultarme algo –dijo Reina con una sonrisa irónica.

-No trataban de disimular –dijo Seiya- saben que eso no funciona contigo.

-Es una lástima. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

-Tendrás que soportarla toda la noche –dijo secamente- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Vamos –asintió con una sonrisa- dejaré que me distraigas un rato.

Seiya caminó a la mesa de bocadillos que estaba del lado opuesto donde había visto a Serena, maldiciendo mentalmente. Desde un principio había tenido un mal presentimiento, aquella sería una noche difícil.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Chacachachan! ¿Quieren amor, felicidad, flores y muchos colores? ¡No lean el próximo capitulo! O… quien sabe… XD este baile promete… oh sí…

¡Y lo prometido es deuda! ¡Respuesta a sus reviews! De mí para ustedes :D Quien sabe… tal vez algún afortunado consiga un adelanto ;)

Sarita Sukiyomi de Cullen: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Fuiste la primera, así que también la de la suerte. No muchos han comentado acerca de Lita y el profesor y me alegra que a ti si te haya gustado la pareja! Te confieso que, después de Seiya y Serena, son mis favoritos. Habrá más de ellos ;) Nos seguimos leyendo!

Akane: ¿Sigues por ahí? Después del primer capítulo no hemos tenido noticias tuyas, ojalá sigas leyendo ;) Sobre Darien… bueno, tratemos de no pensar en él por ahora.

: Primero ¿Cobain como Kurt? ¿O sólo es coincidencia? Parecías emocionada en el primer capítulo y ahora no sabemos nada de ti… ojalá sigas por ahí del otro lado del monitor que esta historia está por ponerse mejor ;)

Minako Usamaki: Otra chica desaparecida… gracias por tu comentario… y… sí, lo tendrán, no ahorita, no es algo que quieran o necesiten, pero sí… lo tendrán.

Miki Chan: ¡Hace 3 capítulos que no nos leemos! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? Seiya necesita ser decidido… porque si no… bueno, tener a Serena sería muy difícil. ¿Te digo un secreto? ¡Un juego de palabras! El creerá que las cosas van mal cuando en realidad le van más que bien. Satoru… bueno, definitivamente es alguien de quien preocuparse.

Princessnerak: Los entrometidos nuca faltan… ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Angel Kou: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que haya lectores que ya conocen un poco de mi trabajo y más que reconozcan las mejoras, seguiré esforzándome por seguir mejorando! Cierto, hay una razón para que Serena no acudiera… y a pesar de que es una buena razón te diré que Seiya por una milésima de segundo, se alegró de verla. ¿Más del triangulo? Bueno… aunque no tendrá mucho tiempo de pensar en Satoru en la fiesta, el muchacho seguirá ahí… y sí, sí tenía una buena razón para terminarla aunque ahora no esté conforme con ella.

Zandi Kou Li: ¡Bienvenida! Tu manda el link de tu novela y seguro te leeré… sólo que será después de terminar esta. Cuando escribo procuro no leer nada relacionado a mi tema pero terminando serás la primera en la lista ;) Y con Darien… bueno Darien se sacrificó para que Serena pudiera tener esta vida que lleva ahora… pero sacrificarse no es tan fácil. Veremos que sucede ;)

Anonimo: ¡Gracias! pero… si te buscas un Nick sería más fácil identificarte Bienvenid a la historia!

Ely: ¡Hola! Sí… cambio mucho… cuando escribí el original de esta historia estaba más apurada por publicar que por escribir, ahora me preocupo por escribir y después por publicar. Pero… ¿a ti que te parece? Nos seguimos leyendo!

¡Listo! ¡Deuda saldada! De ahora en adelante les contestaré en link de sus comentarios, los anónimos o que no tengan cuenta en pueden dejar su correo si desean respuesta ;)

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou.


	8. Líos de Familia

**CAPITULO VIII**

**LIOS DE FAMILIA**

**1**

-Serena ¿estás bien? –preguntó Lita una vez todos se fueron.

-No tenía porque hablarte de esa manera –dijo Amy molesta.

-Es un tonto –refunfuñó Serena- ¿Por qué no me dijo directamente que no quería que viniera?

-Él no tiene derecho a prohibirte entrada a ningún lado Serena –le dijo Amy- Además recuerda estamos como invitadas especiales –le sonrió

-Tienes razón –sonrió Serena- ¡Todo es tan hermoso!

Lita y Amy asintieron.

-¿Rey? –Preguntó Lita al ver que su amiga seguía mirando en dirección a donde habían desaparecido los Three Lights

-Ya vuelvo –fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó.

- Rey es muy lista… -dijo Serena sintiéndose perspicaz- Si estamos todas juntas será difícil conocer a alguien famoso.

-No parecía muy animada para alguien que va a acosar a alguien famoso Serena… –Dijo Amy pensativa.

-No la conoces –Replicó Serena- Haré lo mismo –dijo sonriente- Las veo al rato chicas.

Y riendo triunfal se alejó de sus amigas. Una vez sola suspiró pensativa.

"¡Creí que había quedado claro que no quería que vinieras!"

-Es un tonto… -sacudió su cabeza.

-Disculpe… -dijo un muchacho muy apuesto tocando el hombro de Serena- Me permitiría esta pieza.

Serena lo miró embelesada. ¡Era muy guapo! Pero… al instante resonaron las palabras de Sammy

"Con lo torpe que es para bailar, serán todas las vueltas que de esta noche" Y de verdad era torpe…

-Yo… no bailo, gracias… -respondió tímida.

El chico inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y se marchó.

-Tengo que aprender a bailar… -se dijo desanimada mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Yo puedo enseñarle princesa Serena

¡Era el mismo chico rubio que había visto en el vestíbulo! ¡Haruka Teno!

-No es necesario –dijo al momento algo exaltada- de verdad soy muy mala…

-Y yo puedo enseñar muy bien –le guiñó el ojo- ¿Me permite?

Haruka le ofreció el brazo y Serena con una ancha sonrisa lo tomó.

-El secreto –le dijo Haruka una vez estuvieron en la pista- es mirar a los ojos a tu pareja, relajar el cuerpo, escuchar la música… y dejarte llevar.

Serena se dejó llevar… tanto, que no notó las miradas sorprendidas, admiradas y sí… de tristeza que no se apartaban de ella.

**2**

-Explícame –pidió Mina a Yaten cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable- ¿Es ella la madre de Seiya?

Yaten asintió.

-No lo creo… ¿cómo es posible? Nunca escuché que Reina Matsura tuviera un hijo. Además se ve tan joven…

-Pactó con el diablo, no lo dudes.

-¡Yaten! –Le riñó Mina

-Es lo que se conoce como un secreto de farándula –explicó con fastidio

-¿Qué? ¿o.o?

-Mucha gente aquí sabe el parentesco que tienen –dijo Yaten mirando a su alrededor- hay reporteros incluso que lo saben y aun así no leerás nada en los periódicos.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es una gran noticia!

-¿Para quién? –Preguntó Taiki con ironía, acercándose a ellos

-Es un asunto delicado –Prosiguió Yaten- Reina Matsura, además de tener mucho dinero, tiene una influencia en el medio del espectáculo muy grande. Si alguien sacara la noticia a la luz Reina tiene el poder de desmentirla y además arruinar la carrera de quien lo haya hecho.

-No parece esa clase de persona… -Murmuró Mina incrédula

-Te sorprenderías

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Taiki.

-Nada –dijo Yaten- limitarnos a no acercarnos a Tsukino, ni siquiera a Mizuno Taiki.

Taiki volteó la cara con enfado.

-No entiendo, ¿temen que sea grosera con Serena?

-já –resopló Taiki negando con la cabeza.

-No has entendido –dijo Yaten- si Reina Matsura se da cuenta de lo que Seiya siente por Serena puede destruirla…

-¿Destruirla? ¡Pero Serena la admira!

-Entonces mejor que no se encuentren –advirtió Taiki

-Eso va a estar difícil… -dijo Rey sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Rey!

-Serena ya la vio –dijo con seriedad.

-¡Escuchaste todo! –le acusó Yaten

-No están susurrando precisamente –Dijo Rey- No escuché todo, pero sé lo suficiente para hacer conjeturas.

-¿Qué sabes? –preguntó Taiki a la defensiva

-Sé quién es la madre de Seiya. Soy fan de él ¿recuerdan?

-¡Rey!

-Es evidente que no se llevan bien, hay que ver la cara de Seiya en las fotos donde salen siquiera cerca el uno del otro.

-Está bien –dijo Taiki- si nosotros no podemos acercarnos a Serena necesitaremos de su ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? –Preguntó Yaten alzando las cejas- Creo que alguien más está distrayendo a Tsukino.

-Creí que Serena no sabía bailar… –Dijo Rey mirando con sorpresa a Serena dar vueltas en la pista de baile de manera casi grácil.

-No parece tener problemas… -comentó Taiki.

-¿Quién es ese chico? –Preguntó Mina

-Haruka Teno –dijo Rey.

-¡Yaten! –una chica se acercaba hacia ellos saludando coquetamente.

-Mina tu y yo vamos a bailar –dijo jalando de la mano a la chica y llevándola a la pista de baile ignorando a Reika Hitsune.

Mina miró con disculpa a Rey y se dejó arrastrar.

-Yaten… -dijo la actriz mirándolo decepcionada.

-Lo siento –dijo Taiki encogiéndose de hombros- está enamorado. Vamos –le dijo a Rey, quien asintió y caminó con el chico- Yo me encargaré de que Seiya y Reina no se acerquen a Serena, tu mantenla apartada ¿de acuerdo?

Rey asintió y los dos se separaron.

**3**

-¿A quién miras con tanto interés? –preguntó Reina Matzura al ver que su hijo, repentinamente, había dejado de prestar atención a sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente hacia la pista de baile.

Seiya se quedó helado, apartó la mirada inmediatamente pero ella ya la había seguido.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha?

Reina Matzura entornó los ojos mientras Seiya los cerraba y fruncía el seño.

-¡Oh Dios Mío! –Exclamó Rey llegando repentinamente a ellos- Es usted Reina Matzura ¿no es cierto?

La aludida le sonrió políticamente, mientras Seiya miró a la joven como tratando de reconocerla.

-Mi nombre es Rey Hino, todo un honor conocerla –dijo tomando las manos de la actriz saludándola bonachonamente mientras hablaba con prisa- Y es que la vi desde allá, y me dije Rey tienes que saludarla, es usted tan bella… por favor fírmeme la mano… ah pero olvidé mi marcador… yo…

-Disculpa querida, este no es el lugar apropiado para ese comportamiento –le dijo con lengua filosa- Haga el favor de mantenerse alejada de mí…

-Claro, claro, lo siento… que inoportuna –se disculpó Rey con una sonrisa apenada- ¡Me voy!

Y así de rápido como llegó se marchó.

-Que pasa con los modales de estas personas… -se quejó Reina. Y cuando ella y Seiya volvieron la mirada a la pista de baile Serena y su misterioso acompañante ya no estaban.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le ofreció Seiya de mala gana.

-No, estoy más interesada en la joven que mirabas hace un momento ¿una amiga tuya?

-Sólo es alguien que me resultó familiar –dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Ah sí? Pues por tu manera de mirarla debe recordarte a alguien en especial.

-Si fuera así no te lo diría.

-vamos… ¿aun me guardas rencor por aquella otra chica?

-¿De cuál hablas? –Preguntó Seiya con ironía- ¿Mimi? ¿Lena? ¿Sarah?

-No… estaba esa otra…

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto –Dijo con sequedad- Voy por algo de tomar- el chico ya se marchaba pero se detuvo cuando Reina exclamó de repente

-¡Meiko! No puedo creer que casi olvidé su nombre…

Seiya la fulminó con la mirada y sin más siguió su camino hecho una furia.

4

Mina y Yaten vieron la señal de Rey y, en cuanto esta comenzó a llamar la atención de Seiya y su madre, se apresuraron a sacar a Serena de la pista.

-Disculpen, disculpen –dijo Mina deteniendo a la pareja danzante- Serena necesito tu ayuda ven conmigo.

Y sin dejarla decir nada la jaló fuera de la pista. Serena apenas alcanzó a decir adiós con la mano.

-¿Mina que sucede?

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí –le susurró Yaten

-Sucede que… Ah… me siento mareada… -dijo dramáticamente.

-¿Mareada? ¿Quieres que vaya por un vaso con agua?

-¡No! –Gritó de repente- digo… no… es que… ah… me siento mal… creo que tengo que volver a casa…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Serena preocupada- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tomar un taxi?

-Sí… aunque estaré sola… y nadie cuidara de mi… creo que es mejor volver a casa…

-Te sentirás mejor después que descanses –le consoló Serena. Mina no pudo evitar mirarla con exaspero ¬¬

-Serena ¿no quieres venir conmigo? –le dijo recobrando su semblante enfermo- ah… es que… no quiero estar sola

Serena calló por un momento y miró a su alrededor como evaluando la situación, pero después volvió su mirada a Mina y le sonrió.

-Claro Mina, yo cuidaré de ti

Mina la miró con ternura. Sabía el sacrificio que representaba para su amiga marcharse tan repentinamente del baile al que tanto había soñado en asistir. Y aun así le sonreía amable.

-Lo siento Serena… si quieres quedarte… -Yaten la fulminó con la mirada.

-No –le sonrió Serena- Me voy contigo, sólo que… ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño! –sonrió apenada- Corro y vuelvo ¿está bien? Por favor cuida de ella –le dijo a Yaten y salió corriendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Yaten.

-Tranquilo… Seiya está con la señorita Matsura.

-No, no está –dijo Taiki acercándose a ellos y señalando a su hermano que robaba la copa de la bandeja de un mesero y se la empinaba toda.

-¿Dónde está Serena? –preguntó Rey llegando a ellos.

-Fue al sanitario –dijo Mina

-¿Y si los cuatro estamos aquí…? ¿Quién está vigilando a Reina Matsura?

-O.O

-Voy con Serena –dijo Mina saliendo corriendo.

-Los demás busquemos a Reina –indicó Taiki y al momento todos se dispersaron.

Mina alcanzó a Serena en el sanitario y esperaba por ella en los lavabos con nerviosismo. Fue Rey quien dio con Reina Matsura y caminaba exactamente por el pasillo que lleva al sanitario de mujeres.

-¡Señorita Matsura! –La llamó nuevamente con su voz de fan enloquecida- Quiero disculparme por haber sido una molestia hace un rato, pero la verdad es que la admiro mucho y…

-Estás siendo una molestia otra vez –le dijo la actriz cortante

-Lo siento… ¿Por qué no salimos al balcón y me aconseja como mejorar mis modales? tal vez algún día pueda llegar a ser como usted.

-¿Cómo yo? No creo que sea posible –dijo la mujer con petulancia- El dije que cuelga de tu cuello es de un templo shinto ¿cierto? Y por tu cabello puedo decir que eres sacerdotisa ¿me equivoco?

-Lo soy… -dijo Rey un tanto sorprendida por su deducción.

- ¿Qué hace una sacerdotisa en un lugar tan banal como este? ¿Que no son pobres y recatadas? Y sin embargo eres odiosa, tu voz es estridente y tus modales son peor que los de un animal. Y ¿así aspiras a ser como yo? Una vergüenza es lo que debes ser para tu templo

-¡Basta! –Dijo Serena saliendo del baño- No es manera de hablarle a alguien.

Mina, que aparentemente había tratado de detenerla, la miraba sorprendida.

-Es a usted la que debería darle vergüenza –dijo Serena con voz firme poniéndose delante de Rey, enfrentando a la actriz- ¿Cómo puede hablarle de esa manera a alguien que la admira? Además usted no conoce a Rey, es la mejor sacerdotisa que conozco, además de que es una buena persona, inteligente y considerada. Es más de lo que puedo decir de usted en este momento. Estoy decepcionada… -se le quebró la voz abruptamente- yo era admiradora suya y quería ser como usted…

-Serena… -Rey la miró sorprendida.

-Y pensar que tengo un álbum de ella… waaaaaaaa… -y como niña chiquita comenzó a llorar.

-¿Pero qué le pasa…? -dijo Reina mirándola extrañada.

-Deja ya de llorar Serena… -le dijo Rey- no me ha ofendido, ¿vez? No me importa lo que dijo

-Pero a mí sí… -dijo aun a llanto abierto- ¿Cómo pudo decir que eres una vergüenza? No eres una vergüenza para tu templo Rey…

-Lo sé, lo sé –le dijo Rey con paciencia- anda deja ya de llorar.

-Pero que chiquilla… ¿no te da vergüenza? –le dijo Reina molesta

-Nooooo…..

-Estás llamando la atención… -dijo entre dientes mientras le sonreía a la gente que ya se detenía extrañada a mirar el espectáculo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron Amy y Lita acercándose al alboroto- ¿Serena que pasa?

-Ella ha insultado a Rey… -dijo apuntándola con el dedo

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa! –le gritó Rey molesta

-¡Chicas! –Yaten y Taiki corrían hacia ellas, ya no cabía más gente en el pasillo al baño.

-Ya pasó… -dijo Taiki resignado.

-¿Pasó qué? –Preguntó Amy

-No, no es eso –les dijo Mina

-Waaaaaaaaa… -Serena seguía llorando

-Parece que tienen un problema… -dijo Michiru Kayou entrando al círculo- Señorita por qué no deja de llorar un momento, vamos al estudio y puede continuar ahí. –Serena calló pero siguió sollozando en silencio mientras Michiru condujo a todos –visiblemente apenados- hasta una habitación aparte, donde inmediatamente cerrada la puerta Serena prosiguió con sus berridos donde se había quedado.

-Esto es ridículo Michiru –Bufó Reina Matsura- ¿Es que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se le antoje callarse?

-Me temo que sí –dijo sentada en el sofá con despreocupación- o no podré evitar que los reporteros que están entre los invitados hagan preguntas… y sé que tú no tienes problema con eso –le dijo mirándola fijamente- pero no me gustaría ver mi nombre involucrado.

-¡Entonces pídele que se calle otra vez!

-No he sido yo quien la ha hecho llorar –le sonrió

-Pero…

-¿Ya intentó disculparse? –le preguntó Lita a Reina

-¿Yo? Pero…

-Si se disculpa seguro se tranquiliza –le dijo Amy

Todas las miradas estaban sobre la mujer

-De acuerdo… -admitió de mala gana- Lo siento –le dijo a Rey- ¡ya!

-No fue sincera… waaaa….

-Pero que mocosa… de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no debí decirle esas cosas señorita Hino, espero me disculpe.

Al momento Serena se calló y como por arte de magia las lagrimas dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas.

-No fue tan difícil –le dirigió una ancha sonrisa.

-Serena… -.-u

-Increíble… -Dijo Taiki sorprendido. Yaten sólo rió por lo bajo. Pero Reina Matsura los puso alerta nuevamente

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamó con exaspero.

-¿Se siente mejor? –le preguntó Michiru a Serena, quien asintió, sintiéndose apenada por primera vez.

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita Michiru –Se apresuró a decir Amy.

-Serena es algo sensible… -explicó Lita.

-Pero no es una mala chica –continuó Mina- Serena discúlpate… -le dijo a su amiga entre dientes.

-Ha sido mi culpa –dijo Rey interviniendo- yo he molestado a la señorita Matsura…

-Yo lo siento no quería… -empezó a decir Serena pero Michiru la interrumpió.

-Está bien –le sonrió y después miró a Amy- Tú eres la hija de la doctora Mizuno ¿no es cierto? –le preguntó

-Sí, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno –dijo Amy inclinando la cabeza con respeto

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre –le dijo- debes saber que tienes muy buenas amigas. Eres una chica afortunada –le sonrió.

Al momento se abrieron las puertas de par en par y Haruka Teno se asomó.

-Michiru comienzan a preguntarme por la anfitriona.

-Salgo en un momento –dijo y luego miró a todos en aquella habitación- Pueden seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, considérense mis invitados especiales y chicas espero verlas alguna otra vez, no tengo muchos conocidos en Tokyo y ojalá a Amy no le moleste compartirme sus amigas.

-Para nada señorita Michiru –se apresuró a contestar Amy

-Entonces soy Michiru solamente desde hoy –y sin decir más salió del estudio del brazo de Haruka y al momento todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Volvamos a la fiesta –Dijo Taiki mirando de reojo a Reina Matsura.

Todos se movieron pero Serena se quedó de pie mirando a la actriz.

-Vamos Serena –le llamó Lita y la joven salió con ella.

-¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? –preguntó Reina creyéndose sola, pero Rey estaba tras ella.

-Bueno… Serena no mentía cuando dijo que la admiraba…

-Eso es una estupidez –dijo sin asombrarse de la presencia de la joven- las jovencitas de su edad no se interesan en mi trabajo. Deben ser fans de grupos de chicos atractivos y esas cosas.

Rey rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Serena supo de la existencia de Three Lights porque están estudiando en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón. Muchas pagarían por estar en su lugar y sin embargo a ella le es indiferente… bueno, así es Serena… pero si le preguntan por su película favorita dirá inmediatamente "¡Río de rosas!" y se pondrá a recitarle los diálogos.

-Curiosa elección…

-"Todos dicen que "Llámame" es su gran éxito, y es buena, como todo lo que hace, pero prefiero Río de Rosas" –Reina miró a Rey extrañada. Ella se encogió de hombros- La he escuchado dar esa respuesta más de mil veces... –Reina miró a Serena a lo lejos reír con Lita y Mina- Es una llorona, y además algo torpe, irresponsable y muy inconstante, nunca le gusta lo mismo mucho tiempo y sin embargo, a usted la ha admirado siempre… -Rey hizo una pausa, tomó aire y dijo con gravedad- es por eso que ofrecí mi ayuda a los chicos para esconderla.

-Así que sí era ella de quien querían mantenerme alejada… -dijo iluminando sus ojos con el entendimiento- …por eso tu voz estridente.

-Una disculpa sincera por eso –dijo Rey agachando la cabeza pero sin rastro de estar apenada.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? –preguntó Reina desconfiada

-Porque es evidente que ya no podemos esconderla más –Rey miró fijamente a la actriz- Y Quiero pedirle que sea buena con ella, y que de ser posible se redima un poco ante sus ojos… El llanto que ha presenciado usted ha sido exagerado pero no fingido. Y soy testigo de lo mucho que deseaba ser como usted… si no hace algo para borrar esa imagen que ha puesto en ella estará triste y decepcionada, y no es algo común en Serena. Si está en mis manos haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

-No estás bromeando… -dijo Reina algo asombrada

-No lo hago y hay algo más…

-Parece que no te lo puedes contener –dijo con una sonrisa irónica

-No sé qué relación lleve con su hijo, ni porque él tema tanto que usted conozca a Serena… pero no olvide que soy sacerdotisa, y he de confesarle… no una cualquiera.

Rey cerró los ojos, murmuró unas palabras y una ligera corriente de aire las envolvió.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mirando contrariada hacia todos lados en busca de la ventana que dejó entrar el aire. No había tal. Rey sonrió.

-Si no va a ser amable con Serena está bien, no puedo obligarla –dijo pausadamente- pero será mejor que de ser así sea usted quien se mantenga alejada.

Con una inclinación respetuosa se despidió Rey y fue a reunirse con Mina afuera.

-¿Y Serena? –le preguntó

-Amy y Lita la han acompañado a la mesa de bocadillos… parece que está bien pero bueno, Serena siempre parece estar bien.

-Ya no tienen de que preocuparse –Dijo Yaten acercándose a ellas- Michiru nos ha salvado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Qué sólo hay una persona en este mundo con la que Reina Matsura jamás se metería –explicó Taiki

-Y esa es Michiru Kayou. –Completó Yaten con una sonrisa triunfal- Al proclamarlas sus amigas las ha cubierto de inmunidad.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado –dijo Taiki- si me permiten… -y se marchó sin decir más.

-SÍ claro… corre con Mizuno.

-¿Amy? –preguntaron Rey y Mina sorprendidas.

-Olvídenlo –dijo Yaten casi con fastidio- voy a buscar a Seiya… no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mina suspiró.

-Menos mal, comenzaba a preocuparme que Reina Matsura estuviera planeando contraatacar.

-Haberlo dicho antes –bufó Rey- no me hubiera tomado la molestia de hablar con ella.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¡Rey! ¿La amenazaste con tus poderes de sacerdotisa?

-Tal vez un poco.

-¡Me siento orgullosa de ti amiga!

Rey rodó los ojos, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa a Mina.

**5**

Taiki encontró a Amy y le pidió que bailara con él, Lita fue invitada también y aunque iba a decir que no, Serena casi respondió por ella empujándola a aceptar la invitación de un apuesto muchacho de ojos verdes. Una vez sola, dejó el bocadillo que había tomado y caminó hacia el balcón. Ya afuera tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró.

-La última vez que la vi estaba sonriente princesa…

-¡Haruka Teno! O.O –Exclamó sorprendida.

-Haruka solamente está bien –dijo haciendo una inclinación, Serena le sonrió- Pareces preocupada.

-¿Preocupada? ¡No! –Negó vehementemente con la cabeza- No podría… todo es muy bello aquí.

-Y la noche –dijo Haruka caminando hacia el barandal

-Aunque casi no se pueden ver las estrellas –dijo Serena alzando el rostro y suspiró otra vez- Las luces de la ciudad no lo permiten…

Ella no notó el brillo en la mirada de Haruka que al parecer había visto algo digno de su atención, alguien que miraba aquella escena manteniéndose oculto en el pilar del ventanal. Haruka sonrió taimadamente.

-Es una lástima –Dijo Serena, pero al bajar el rostro se encontró con Haruka justo frente a ella y con su rostro a unos milímetros del suyo- O.O ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirando a su acompañante contrariada.

-Me pareces muy bella Serena Tsukino –le dijo con voz mesurada pero clara.

-O.O –Serena estaba por quedarse sin aire y los colores se le subieron al rostro- yo…

-Voy a besarte –le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa seductora mientras tomaba el rostro de la sonrojada chica entre sus manos

-O.O

Serena miró incapaz de moverse como Haruka Teno cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y… estaba por rozar sus labios cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca y de un tirón la sacó de aquel encanto.

-¡Seiya! –exclamó sorprendida

Pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar nada, Seiya Kou atravesó el salón de fiestas con paso firme jalando detrás de sí a Serena quien lo seguía sin poder reponerse de la sorpresa.

-Seiya… -le llamó Serena cuando las puertas del salón de baile se cerraron tras de ellos y ahora cruzaban el recibidor. El chico seguía jalando de ella- Seiya…. –iban camino a las puertas que conducían a la calle y el chico seguía sin voltear a verla- ¡Seiya! –le gritó cuando estuvieron fuera y sacó su mano de su amarre.

El chico volteó a verla de manera brusca.

-¡Iba a besarte! –gritó a manera de reclamo. Serena agachó la mirada apenada.

-Ya sé… -dijo casi en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo- Gracias por salvarme –sonrió apenada.

-Salvarte… -bufó Seiya caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Qué tal si no llego a tiempo?

-Me tomó por sorpresa, y yo… bueno… no puedo moverme cuando estoy muy nerviosa y… espera –dijo mirándolo curiosa de repente- ¿por eso me sacaste del baile?

-¿Por qué más si no? –Respondió molesto sin detenerse- Tienes que tener cuidado Serena –le dijo con enfado- salir con un extraño al balcón…. ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Es que no estás consciente de cómo luces esta noche? –le preguntó deteniéndose a mirarla fijamente.

Algo brincó en el pecho de Serena. Lo miró asombrada... extrañada… con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal. No era la primera vez que le decían que se veía hermosa, las chicas se lo habían dicho toda la noche, los jóvenes que la invitaban a bailar, Haruka Teno lo dijo también… y sin embargo ahora que lo decía Seiya se sentía diferente… había algo diferente.

-Claro que no lo estás –dijo Seiya para sí, suspirando resignado- eres Serena.

Serena permaneció en silencio.

Un Taxi se acercaba por la calle y Seiya lo detuvo, abrió la puerta trasera y se volvió a Serena como a la espera de que subiera pero con recelo en la mirada.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella con simpleza.

Dos parpadeos y Seiya relajó el cuerpo y sonrió

-¿o.o?

-A ver las estrellas

-¿o.o?

-Tú confía en mí…

Pero Serena no se movió.

-¿Vamos? –le invitó con una sonrisa coqueta. Serena suspiró y sintiéndose algo extraña subió al Taxi. Seiya subió por la otra puerta y después darle indicaciones al taxista se quedaron en silencio. Fue Serena quien se decidió a romperlo

-¿Por qué no fuiste claro? –preguntó por lo bajo sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.

-¿Qué? –Seiya volteó a mirarla confundido.

-Que si no querías que viniera deberías haber sido claro –dijo ya más segura mirándolo molesta- Y no decir que no podías conseguir una invitación. Tu lo dijiste, Soy Serena No entiendo indirectas –refunfuñó molesta consigo misma.

Seiya la miró mientras se debatía si explicarle o no lo ocurrido pero las palabras, no muy lejanas de la joven, resonaron en su cabeza:

"Búrlate lo que quieras, sigo creyendo que Reina Matsura es la mejor estrella de todos los tiempo. Espero ser como ella cuando tenga su edad."

-Lo siento -se limitó a decir.

Serena suspiró.

-Pero tenías razón –dijo perdiendo su mirada en la ventanilla- Tal vez habría sido mejor no venir…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Seiya preocupado- ¿Pasó algo?

-Conocí a Reina Matsura –le dijo Serena como por casualidad

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Seiya con voz contenida- Demonios… -apretó los puños- ¿te hizo algo? ¿Qué te dijo?

-A mi no –respondió y volvió su mirada al chico- a Rey

-¿Rey? ¿o.o? ¿Tú amiga la sacerdotisa?

Serena asintió.

-Fue muy grosera con ella sólo porque se acercó a saludarla.

-Ah… -Seiya relajó el cuerpo.

-No me esperaba esto… -dijo Serena con desanimo- la he seguido en cada una de sus películas, vi todas sus entrevistas y he leído sobre ella más que sobre cualquier otra cosa… creí conocerla, y de verdad quería poder ser como ella algún día… y ahora que la conozco, me da un poco de miedo. No sé cómo me siento…

-Triste, molesta, decepcionada… -dijo él bajando la mirada con enojo.

-Es posible… aunque trato de entenderla.

-¿Entenderla? –volteó a verla casi con enojo

-Sí… tú no lo sabes porque no eres fan de ella como yo pero, su vida no ha sido sencilla. ¿Sabías que sus padres murieron cuando era muy chica? Ella trabajó desde muy pequeña, y no aprendió a leer hasta los 9 años, estuvo en varios hogares hasta que un tío de ella falleció y le heredó una pequeña fortuna. Pudo pagarse sus estudios y estudiar actuación. Luego a los 15 conoció a su gran primer amor… Rui Sakamoto, mismo que fallece un año después de empezada su relación… desde entonces nadie ha logrado quitarlo de su corazón.

-Te has hecho una novela…

-No te burles –le retó Serena- es cierto que no la conozco, pero es un hecho que su vida no ha sido fácil, la tonta soy yo en todo esto. Tonta por sentirme decepcionada y triste.

-Es normal que te sientas así –dijo con cierto toque de resentimiento- perdiste tu tiempo admirando a una mujer vacía, sin sentimientos…

-No hables así de ella –le dijo Serena molesta- No la conoces, no puedes juzgarla. O ¿Es que tú puedes asegurar que serías lo que eres ahora si hubieses pasado por lo que ella pasó?

Seiya volteó su mirada molesto.

-Yo no puedo… -dijo Serena con un suspiro.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero nadie puede justificarla de haber sido una mala madre –soltó Seiya con resentimiento.

-¿Qué? O.O –exclamó sorprendida- Pero… Reina Matsura no tiene hijos

Seiya se encontró en un aprieto. Sin querer había hablado de más ¿ahora qué diría?

-Llegamos –dijo el taxista deteniéndose.

Seiya se sintió salvado por la campana.

-Tienes razón –le dijo a Serena con una sonrisa fingida y sin más, pagó y bajaron frente al edificio donde él y sus hermanos se estaban quedando.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿o.o? –preguntó Serena

-Me gustan las azoteas.

-¿o.o?

Seiya la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo escaleras arriba. Serena se dejó llevar hasta que llegaron a la azotea del edificio. Una vez ahí, Seiya la soltó y avanzó unos pasos a la orilla.

-Desde aquí sí se pueden ver –dijo mirando al cielo.

Serena alzó el rostro.

-Son pocas… el cielo se está nublando

-No contaba con eso –dijo Seiya por lo bajo. Serena bajó la mirada del cielo y lo miró a él. De vedad parecía molesto con el cielo.

-¿Qué va a ser del mundo? –Dijo Serena de manera Drámatica mientras se sentaba en una banquita- ni siquiera el gran Seiya Kou puede controlar el clima.

-Mira ahí –apuntó Seiya una estrella brillante que se empezaba a vislumbrar entre las nubes- Mejor contemplar el brillo de una, que perderse en miles de estrellas… ¿no crees? El gran Seiya Kou ha salvado el día.

-La noche –le corrigió Serena mirándola- Es hermosa…

-La más hermosa... –dijo Seiya casi en un susurro.

Serena no notó que era a ella a quien miraba.

-Me gusta este lugar –dijo bajando la mirada y paseándola a su alrededor- se respira un aire de tranquilidad

-Es mi refugio –le sonrió Seiya- afortunadamente nadie viene por aquí…

-Me gusta –sonrió Serena.

Fue en ese silencio que una música de fondo proveniente de algún auto que pasaba, la sobresaltó.

-¡Escucha! –dijo ella de repente. Seiya escuchó atento y al comprender sonrió.

-Esa voz… O.O -dijo Serena mirando sorprendida a Seiya

-_Search for your love…_ –comenzó él a cantar- _Search for your love…_

-Eres tú… -dijo Seiya mirándolo sorprendida.

La música ya no se escuchaba pero Seiya prosiguió…

_-Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta,__Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi__, __Taisetsu ni shite ta yo…_

Serena le escuchó admirada, extasiada. Cuando Seiya terminó prorrumpió en aplausos.

-¡Bravo bravo! –dijo sonriente- ¡Eres muy bueno!

-De verdad no nos habías escuchado –dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Te lo dije. Pero ahora entiendo por que mi mamá los admira tanto.

-¿Tu mamá es fan nuestra?

-¡Lo sé! A mí también me sorprendió, pero tendrías que haberla visto mientras me arreglaba para el baile. Hablaba de Yaten cayendo a mis pies y otras incoherencias. Cuando mi hermano le mostró las fotos creí que se desmayaría –dijo riendo divertida.

-¿Qué fotos?

-Unas que nos tomó a escondidas afuera de mi casa –explicó con simpleza- y entonces mi madre creyó que estábamos saliendo, claro que le expliqué que no era así pero ha amenazado con ir a pedirte que te cases conmigo si no te invito a comer a mi casa, así que espero puedas y nos hagas el honor de ir algún día.

Serena le sonrió de manera inocente pero se desconcertó al ver que Seiya se limitaba a mirarla entornando los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿o.o?

Él siguió en silencio y entonces Serena creyó comprender. Nuevamente resonaron aquellas palabras en su cabeza: "¡Creí que había quedado claro que no quería que vinieras!"

-Está bien si no quieres ir –dijo Serena sonriendo nerviosamente y se puso de pie repentinamente- Es tarde, volveré a casa, nos vemos en la escuela.

Ya caminaba hacia la puerta cuando su voz la detuvo.

-Me gustas.

-O.O

Serena se detuvo en seco sin volverse a mirar a Seiya.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Serena se giró a mirarlo contrariada. Esperaba encontrar una sonrisa burlona o alguna señal de que no hablaba en serio pero no había tal. Y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar… salir corriendo era lo único que se le ocurría y sin embargo no se movía, sus pies no le respondían.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Comentario de la autora:**

¡El capítulo más largo hasta la fecha! ¿Qué tal? Se aceptan críticas y felicitaciones.

Nos leemos en el próximo!

Los quiere la linda Usagui Kou!


	9. AMIGOS

**CAPITULO IX**

**AMIGOS**

**1**

**Los chicos… **

-Te le declaraste a Tsukino…

**Las chicas…**

-¡SEIYA SE TE DECLARÓ!

-¡Shhhhhht! –Las mandó callar Serena- ¡No quiero que _vi vadre_ lo… lo… chu! –Estornudó- lo sepa –concluyó mientras se sonaba.

-¡Lo sentimos! –se disculparon apenadas

**Los chicos…**

-¿No crees que te precipitaste? –le preguntó Taiki

**Las chicas…**

-No creí que sucediera tan pronto –dijo Mina sorprendida- ¡Seiya es muy valiente!

**Los chicos**

-¿Cuantas copas te tomaste? ¬¬ -le preguntó Yaten acusadoramente

-3 o 4… -admitió Seiya con enfado- ¡Pero no fue por el alcohol!

-Claro… -dijo Yaten con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Taiki sin apartar la vista de su libro.

**Las chicas…**

-Nada –respondió Serena

-¡¿NADA?! ¡¿NO LE DIJISTE NADA?!

**Los chicos…**

-Nada… -confirmó Seiya.

Taiki negó con la cabeza y Yaten rió burlonamente.

**Las chicas**…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirle nada Serena?! –le dijo Mina incrédula

-¡No _ve_ preguntó nada! –se defendió.

**Los chicos…**

-Tal vez no entendió lo que querías decirle –dijo Taiki- Esa chica no se entera del mundo en el que vive.

-¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia? –Preguntó Yaten alzando las cejas

**Serena…**

-Les estoy diciendo que no _ve_ preguntó nada ¬¬

**Seiya… **

-La invité a salir esta tarde

**Las chicas…**

-¡Te pidió una cita! –dijo Amy emocionada.

-No _ve_ pidió nada… dijo que _saldríavos_ esta tarde pero…

**Seiya…**

-Está enferma…

**Las chicas…**

-Era lógico –dijo Rey- como se te ocurre salir al aire libre en plena noche y con los hombros destapados.

**Los chicos…**

-Es mi culpa por sacarla del baile de esa manera… -dijo Seiya apretando los puños molesto consigo mismo.

-No es para tanto –le dijo Taiki- ve a visitarla, llévale flores y hazla de buen chico. Quedaras bien.

**Serena…**

-Le he pedido que no venga –dijo Serena bajando la mirada desanimada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

**Seiya…**

-Supongo que no puedes decirle a una chica que estás enamorado y esperar que todo siga como antes…

**Las chicas…**

-Pero… Serena, a ti te gusta Seiya ¿no? -Le preguntó Mina.

Serena miró a sus amigas y tras soltar un suspiro miró por la ventana.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos chicas –dijo Lita poniéndose de pie- Serena necesita descansar.

**2**

Todas volvieron a sus casas excepto Rey que necesitaba hacer algunas compras para el templo. Cuando salió del súper mercado y dobló en la esquina vio a Seiya sentado en una banca con semblante alicaído. Se sonrió y se acercó a él.

-No vendrá –le dijo sentándose a su lado provocándole un sobresalto

-¿Qué? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido- no sé de que hablas

-De Serena por supuesto –dijo Rey con simpleza- hoy es su día de descanso.

-Lo sé –dijo volteando el rostro con indiferencia.

-Claro que lo sabes… -le sonrió Rey- Bueno, sólo quería saludar –se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a manera de despedida.

-Gracias –le dijo Seiya cuando la joven ya se iba a dar la media vuelta- Mis hermanos me contaron todo.

-Así que lo hicieron... Fue una noche muy interesante.

-Quiero disculparme –le dijo poniéndose de pie con seriedad- Mi madre no tenía derecho a ofenderte de esa forma.

-Tú no tienes por qué disculparte –le sonrió Rey con despreocupación- y ella ya lo hizo, mi mejor amiga la obligó –dijo con un tono de orgullo. Seiya sonrió.

-También me contaron eso.

-Serena es una persona muy especial…

-Lo sé.

-Pero también es alguien a quien se le debe tener paciencia –dijo mirándole a los ojos- es muy despistada y cabezota, a veces no se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, y para llegar a ella hay que ser claro y directo, y también debes darle tiempo de digerir las cosas, de pensarlas con cuidado y de entenderlas… puede parecer muy despreocupada, pero no se toma todo a la ligera.

-¿Me estás dando consejos amorosos? –preguntó Seiya de manera burlona

-No, sólo estoy hablando de más –dijo Rey encogiéndose de hombros- ¿me prestas tu celular?

Seiya la miró sin comprender, sacó su teléfono del bolso del pantalón y se lo dio. Rey lo abrió y en un dos por tres pinchó las teclas y se lo regresó.

-Nos vemos –le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza y sin dejar oportunidad de replica se marchó.

Seiya miró el celular y sonrió.

_Serena Tsukino_

_819455233_

-¡Gracias! –Le gritó a Rey. Ésta solo alzó la mano diciendo adiós sin girarse a mirarlo.

Seiya siguió mirando su teléfono y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Llamarla… ¿y decir qué?

**3**

Mina y Amy caminaban solas después de despedirse de Lita y Rey.

-Una noche peculiar la de anoche… -comentó Mina llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Peculiar es quedarse corto –dijo Amy- y llena de misterios además… -dijo como por casualidad.

-¿Misterios? –Preguntó Mina repentinamente nerviosa- no sé por qué lo dices –río tratando de fingir despreocupación.

-No sé... tú y Yaten tomados de la mano, Rey y su repentina admiración por Reina Matsura, La extraña actitud de Seiya…

-Ah… te refieres a eso.

-Le he preguntado a Taiki pero dijo que después tú me explicarías todo.

-A Taiki ehh… -dijo con semblante pícaro- él y tú parecen llevarse muy bien.

-¡Mina! –Reaccionó apenada- ¡No cambies el tema!

-No lo hago, sólo digo que se veían muy bien bailando juntos anoche. Te llevó a tu casa ¿no es cierto?

-SÍ… -Admitió apenada- ¡pero no pasó nada!

-¡Pillina! –le dijo dándole ligeramente con el codo en un costado.

-¡Mina! –Exclamó apenada- Además… Yaten te acompañó a ti ¿no? Y anoche estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo.

-Eso… -dijo con desanimo- Lo de Yaten y yo son sólo negocios.

-¿Negocios? –Preguntó contrariada- No pareces contenta…

-¡Bueno! ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó en el baile, o no?

Amy sonrió triunfal.

La historia era larga y Mina disfruto contando los detalles y las partes emocionantes. Había sido toda una aventura y ahora que sólo se trataba de relatar pudo disfrutarlo. Aun cuando llegaron al cruce de caminos donde se separaban siguió contando haciendo gesticulaciones exageradas.

-Y eso es todo… -dijo finalizando agitada.

-Vaya que sí nos estábamos perdiendo de mucho –dijo Amy pensativa- Pero, aun con lo de la señorita Michiru, ¿Estamos seguros de que Serena estará segura? Si hicieron tanto para esconderla debe ser porque Reina Matsura es una persona en verdad de cuidado… Y ahora que Seiya ha confesado sus sentimientos…

-No hay de qué preocuparse –le sonrió segura- Yaten y Taiki dijeron que Michiru Kayou es la única persona a la que Reina Matsura le teme. Yo por mi parte me fío de cierta mística sacerdotisa que está de nuestra parte.

-¿Rey? –preguntó Amy confundida. Mina asintió.

-Amenazó a la señorita Matsura con sus… oscuros y negros poderes –dijo ondeando sus brazos tétricamente.

-O.O ¿Le mostro su viento espiritual?

-El mismo –asintió Mina.

-Rey es genial… –sonrió Amy.

-Concuerdo contigo –Sonrió Mina.

-Entonces es hora de irnos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Nos vemos.

Amy y Mina ya caminaban cada una por su lado cuando Mina recordó algo y se giró a llamar a su amiga.

-¡Amy!

La joven se giró a mirarla.

-Hay algo más –dijo Mina con una sonrisa misteriosa- Yaten sacó el papelito con tu nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿o.o?

-En la actividad de ciencias –explicó con una sonrisa más ancha- Yaten sacó el papelito con tu nombre.

-¿O.O?

-Taiki te escogió por voluntad propia… creo que le gustas ;) –Mina le guiñó un ojo y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino. Ahora fue Amy quien habló.

-Eso quiere decir que Yaten también te escogió a ti ¿no es cierto?

-¡O.O!

Mina se detuvo bruscamente y volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Creo que le gustas ;) –Amy imitó el guiño de su amiga y siguió su camino.

**4**

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando el celular de Serna vibró en su mesita de noche. Ella lo tomó y miró desconfiada el número que no tenía registrado. Eso era extraño… ¿Quién sería?

-¿Diga? –Preguntó no muy segura.

-De verdad suenas enferma bombón –se burló la voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Seiya Kou… -Serena no escuchó el suspiro de resignación del chico.

-La próxima vez que te lleve a una azotea te recordaré llevar abrigo.

-Te lo agradecería –sonrió Serena. Escucharlo hablar con normalidad la hizo relajar el cuerpo.

-Y ¿cómo te encuentras? –Apenas Seiya soltó la pregunta se dio topes en la cabeza. ¡Estaba enferma! ¿Cómo quería que se encontrara?

-_Apbarte_ del _cuerpbo cortdado_, los… los… ¡chu! Constantes estornudos y la covida que tdo sabe a tdada…bien, creo… al _venos_ no tengo fiebre.

-Y conservas tu sentido del humor, es una buena señal –Serena percibió su sonrisa.

Ambos guardaron silencio… La tensión inicial comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente.

-Sobre lo de anoche… -comenzó Seiya

-Yo… -comenzó Serena

Ambos callaron nuevamente. Serena suspiró y fue ella quien siguió hablando

-Lamento no haber podido salir hoy –dijo pausadamente- pero… creo que es lo mejor –Serena esperó un momento y luego siguió- ahora no tengo una respuesta, yo… no sé qué decirte ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo? Podemos seguir como hasta ahora y… -Serena calló sin saber cómo continuar.

-Puedo esperar –le dijo Seiya.

-Gracias…

-Descansa… mañana tienes que amanecer mejor, quiero verte.

Serena no respondió nada, cerró los ojos sintiéndose incomoda y sí, tal vez algo asustada.

-Está bien, disculpa –rió Seiya entendiendo- no diré cosas como esas. Espera… rectifico, Si faltas mañana estarás en problemas con el profesor Taeda ¿De acuerdo Bombón? Así que será mejor que te recuperes pronto si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Serena rió.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Tú siempre tan negativa –le retó él.

-Buenas noches Seiya Kou –dijo con esa voz paciente que usaba con él cada que quería embromarla.

-Buenas noches Bombón.

Ambos colgaron, y al momento dejaron escapar un suspiro.

**5**

Mina, recostada en su cama ya lista para dormir, perdió su mirada en el techo.

"_Eso quiere decir que Yaten también te escogió a ti ¿no es cierto?"_

-Me escogió a mí… -repitió- no, no, no Mina tonta –dijo negando vehementemente con la cabeza- ¡no es por eso que estás pensando! ¿A quién más podía escoger? Odia a todo mundo… conmigo ya tenía que pasar tiempo a fuerzas… no es gran cosa… Aunque mientras bailábamos… no, no, no…

Mina escondió la cabeza en la almohada y se revolcó entre las sabanas. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

**6**

Aquel lunes el padre de Serena fue el encargado de llevar a la aún gripienta chica a la escuela, así que por primera vez llegó cinco minutos antes.

-Creo que estoy soñando –le dijo el profesor al encontrársela subiendo las escaleras- es la señorita Tsukino llegando antes del timbre de entrada.

-No se haga ilusiones profesor –le dijo subiendo lentamente- esta enfermedad no durara para siempre…

-Ha matado todas mis esperanzas señorita Tsukino.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Serena cuando llegaron al pasillo de su salón, y lo vieron con una multitud de chicas asomándose por la ventana y cubriendo la puerta mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-Creí que ya había pasado el furor por esos chicos –dijo el profesor extrañado. Caminaron al aula pero antes de llegar Seiya salió del salón con visible furia y sin reparar en ellos.

-¡Seiya! –le gritó Yaten al momento que él y Taiki salían del salón, pero Seiya no se detuvo y dio vuelta en la esquina.

-¿Qué sucede? –Les preguntó Serena

Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron una mirada.

-Lo sabrá de todas maneras –dijo Taiki. Yaten asintió y le entregó la revista que llevaba en la mano.

Serena leyó la primera plana donde una foto de Reina Matsura y Seiya estaba impresa en toda la portada.

"LA NOTICIA DEL AÑO. REINA MATSURA ES LA MADRE BIOLOGICA DE SEIYA KOU"

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Esto es mentira ¿verdad? –les preguntó a ambos.

No tuvieron que contestar, sus miradas lo decían todo. Y entonces, escuchó la voz de Seiya en su cabeza:

"_Puedes decir lo que quieras pero nadie puede justificarla de haber sido una mala madre"_

Reina Matsura era su madre.

Aquello no estaba bien. Sintió una opresión en su pecho mientras miraba el lugar en el que Seiya había desaparecido.

Aquella mañana había despertado con nervios, algo similar a mariposas en el estomago y un poco de miedo… sin embargo ya no. No había mariposas… sólo una sensación de angustia y preocupación, porque ella había visto algo en los ojos de Seiya que los demás no. Algo que era tan evidente que, con sólo pasar a su lado, notó. Una avalancha de odio y tristeza que encogió su corazón.

Aquello no estaba bien. Seiya no estaba bien.

**7**

Mina llegó 10 minutos después de empezada la clase, con ojeras y sin aire en los pulmones por la carrera.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -dijo recuperando el aire perdido recargada en el umbral del salón- no volverá a pasar.

Pero apenas y si le prestaron atención. Todos sus compañeros murmuraban entre ellos mientras el profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

-Pase señorita Aino –dijo el profesor sin mirarla y siguió en su trabajo.

Ella entró mirando a todos contrariada. Exceptuando a Yaten, evitó por todos los medios mirar a Yaten. Así que cuando tomó asiento fue a Serena a quien le susurró:

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?

Pero Serena no pareció escucharla. Miró a su alrededor cuando entre palabras sueltas escuchó que alguien decía "Pero… Reina Matsura…" Volteó de golpe hacia con Yaten quien sólo se giró lo suficiente para soltar la revista en la banca de la chica. Y Mina leyó el artículo… y casi al momento escuchó que alguien leía en un susurro no tan bajo…

-""Pero nada la justifica de haber sido una mala madre" le dijo el cantante a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, según nos relata nuestra fuente…" ¡Que triste! –exclama la muchacha

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa al momento que el profesor se giraba y mandaba callar al grupo.

-Confiscaré cualquier revista que mire así que guárdenla, escóndanla y empecemos con la clase…

Serena no se movió. Se quedó helada… aturdida.

-El tema de hoy es…

-¡Reporteros! –interrumpió una chica saltando de su banca y apuntando a la ventana.

Todos se pegaron a la ventana menos Mina que al momento guardó sus cosas y dijo seriamente a Yaten.

-Guarda todo. ¡Taiki! –le llamó mientras colgaba su bolso en su brazo. Él chico fue más rápido que Yaten.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Yaten a Mina con recelo.

-Sacándolos de aquí ¿o es que quieres dar una conferencia de prensa? –decía esto mientras marcaba un numero en su celular- Lo siento profesor, tenemos que marcharnos –dijo mirando brevemente al profesor Taeda- ¡Ahora! –le apremió a Yaten llevándose el celular a la oreja- ¿Drake? Hay reporteros, saldremos por la puerta trasera, necesitamos un auto ya. –Mina colgó el teléfono- ¡Chicos! –Gritó llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros- Necesitaré su ayuda –dijo cuando todas las miradas estuvieron en ella.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos –dijo Sonoko tomando la batuta.

-Apresúrense ya se dirigen hacia acá –avisó Amy mirando por la ventana.

-Gracias –se limitó a decir Mina- Vamos –y sacando por delante a Yaten y Taiki salió del aula.

-Bajen las cortinas –ordenó el profesor y al momento algunos alumnos pusieron manos a la obra mientras otros se miraban entre ellos preocupados- Necesitaremos que alguien los distraiga el mayor tiempo posible en la puerta para que no noten que se han marchado

-Yo lo haré –sonrió Sonoko con autosuficiencia- Kino, tú eres fuerte, se mi respaldo.

-Bien -dijo Lita.

-Sería mejor que… -comenzó a decir el profesor pero Satoru Miwa lo interrupió.

-Yo seré el respaldo de las dos profesor –dijo saliendo con las chicas.

-Ahora seguiremos con la clase normalmente –dijo el profesor cuando la puerta se cerró.

Pero no había nada de normal en aquella clase.

-Me pregunto quién habrá sido la imprudente culpable de todo esto… -siseó venenosamente la chica que se sentaba detrás de Serena. La misma que nunca se separaba de Sonoko.

Como si el corazón de Serena no estuviera ya lo suficientemente oprimido…

-Yo… -murmuró para sí- yo soy esa imprudente.

**8**

-¿Estás bien Serena?

Todos habían hecho esa pregunta al menos una vez aquel día. Amy, Lita, Rey, Andrew, incluso Miwa. Y ella se sentía molesta por eso. ¿Por qué le preguntaban a ella? No era ella por quien tuviesen que preocuparse, no era a ella a quien acosaban los reporteros, ni la que había tenido que salir huyendo del salón, ni de quien hablaban todos los medios. No era ella.

La pregunta era: ¿Seiya está bien?

No había modo de saberlo… había marcado al número del que él le marcó la noche anterior y le mandaba directo al buzón de voz. Era evidente que no quería hablar con nadie. Aun así tenía la esperanza de verlo en la banca de siempre, pero no llegó.

Al día siguiente había un montón de reporteros decepcionados afuera de la escuela esperando al grupo que nunca apareció.

-¿Cómo están? –escuchó que Lita le preguntó a Mina en el primer receso.

-Cansados –dijo ella bostezando- lo ideal sería que Reina Matsura y Seiya hablaran y decidieran que decir en una rueda de prensa para que todo el escándalo se acabe pero… Seiya no sale de su escondite y no hemos conseguido contactar a la señorita Matsura.

-¿Escondite? –preguntó Amy

-No lo hemos visto desde ayer… -suspiró Mina afligida- sabrá Dios donde pasó la noche.

-¿Has hablado con él Serena? –preguntó Lita. Serena sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene apagado su celular Serena –le explicó Mina- también a nosotros nos manda directo a buzón. Seguramente no paró de sonar desde que salió la noticia. No lo tomes personal -Serena permaneció en silencio.- Aunque si no aparece pronto será un problema. Serena… tu lo conoces, ¿no imaginas donde pudo haberse metido?

Lo imaginaba… pero se sentía tonta de siquiera hacerlo. ¿Quién era ella? ¿En verdad lo conocía? Por más… química, por más a fin que se sintiera con él, por más tiempo que hayan pasado juntos, realmente no hacía ni dos meses que se conocían. ¿Quién era ella para decir "yo sé" cuando en realidad no sabía nada?

-Las cosas van a ponerse muy difíciles si no aparece pronto… -suspiró Mina

**9**

-Serena creo que deberías ir a buscarlo –le dijo Andrew mientras le ayudaba a recoger los trozos de una taza que Serena había dejado caer por accidente mientras daban la última limpieza al café.

-¿Eh? ¿o.o?

-Te lo digo por tu bien y por el bien de mis tazas –le sonrió Andrew- Además, son amigos ¿no es así?

-¿Amigos? ¿o.o?

-Dijiste que te consoló con lo del desafortunado accidente de la pequeña Rini ¿cierto? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos Serena.

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos…

Serena asintió no muy convencida y siguió con la limpieza del café.

Al salir no le sorprendió encontrar la banca sola… casi le parecía abandonada.

"Son amigos ¿no es así?"

-Es cierto –se dijo a sí misma. Volviendo la mirada al edificio frente aquella banca. Y sin más emprendió carrera.

¿Qué había por perder? Es posible que ni siquiera estuviera donde ella creía… pero no. Mientras subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, más segura estaba de qué lo encontraría ahí. Así que no se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta lo encontró recostado en la banca donde hacía apenas dos días él había cantado para ella.

-Dormido… -murmuró para sí al acercarse a él- Y sin sweater… no aprendes Seiya Kou –dijo quitándose su bufanda y poniéndosela en el cuello, como aun entre sueños Seiya abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Otra vez estoy soñando contigo… -musitó y esbozó una sonrisa.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara a Serena Y Seiya frunció el cejo contrariado

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte… Y ¿estás enferma? En mis sueños no…

-Es porque no estás soñando… -dijo Serena bajando la cabeza apenada. Al momento Seiya se incorporó de golpe y ahora fue a él a quien se le subieron los colores a la cara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –preguntó casi espantado.

-¡Todos te están buscando! –Respondió Serena gritándole como molesta- Nos tenías preocupados…

-¿Preocupados? –Preguntó tapándose la cara aún sintiéndose algo aturdido- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?

-He dicho todos… -dijo volteando la cara con más vergüenza que enfado- Además ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo escondiéndote aquí Seiya Kou? –le dijo más con enfado que con vergüenza

-Seiya Kou… -bufó sonriendo irónico- Claro que no estoy soñando –dijo él volteando la cara con indiferencia- No sé por qué has venido.

-Porque soy tu amiga… -dijo Serena en voz baja. Seiya sonrió amargamente, algo que aun la despistada Serena notó- La última vez que hablamos… -comenzó a decir ella con la mirada baja- dijimos que seguiríamos como hasta ahora ¿recuerdas? –Volvió su mirada a él- dijimos que… hasta que yo tuviera una respuesta seguiríamos como antes del baile… pues antes… antes éramos amigos. -Seiya elevó su mirada hacia ella y notó como la decisión opacaba al titubeo en los ojos de la joven- Y eso significa que hasta que tenga una respuesta yo sigo siendo tu amiga. Así que si no te gusta puedes empezar a patalear ahora, no cambiará nada –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Me gusta

-No es como si te quedara de otra –dijo Serena suficiencia.

-No es como si quisiera que me quedara de otra –le sonrió Seiya mirándola coqueto. Al momento Serena se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado nerviosa.

Seiya río divertido

-¡Te estás burlando de mi! –Le dijo Serena empujándolo molesta- ¡Eres un tonto Seiya Kou!

Seiya rió con más ganas.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? –Le dijo Serena molesta- ¡Eso me pasa por… -pero el timbre de su celular la interrumpió- ¿Mamá? –Contestó- Lo siento… se me hizo un poco tarde pero…

Seiya le arrebató el celular.

-¿Señora Tsukino?

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –exclamó Serena tratando de quitarle el teléfono pero Seiya la esquivó

-Hola –dijo él con voz seductora- Habla Seiya Kou… el honor es todo mío… disculpe, soy el culpable del retraso de Serena… claro que la llamo por su primer nombre, su hija es muy amiga mía ¿no es cierto Bombón?

Serena casi escuchaba el colapso de emoción que le daba a su madre, pronto todas sus amistades sabrían que el gran Seiya Kou llamaba Bombón a su hija…

-¿Lo dice en serio? –preguntó Seiya pausadamente

-¿Qué? o.o –le preguntó Serena mirándolo cautelosa

-Vaya… no sé qué decir… -dijo él fingiendo recato.

-¡Di que no! –le dijo Serena espantada volviendo al intento de quitarle el teléfono.

-Sería todo un honor para mí… -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa amorosa.

-O.O

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en la cabeza de Serena

"_Si no le dices tú, saldré yo misma y le pediré matrimonio en tu nombre" _

-¡Dame el teléfono! –pero Seiya huyó mientras seguía hablando.

-Entonces el domingo será. Un placer hablar con usted señora Tsukino y no se preocupe, acompañaré a su hija a casa en este momento, se lo prometo.

Un momento más y Seiya Colgó y por fin dejó a Serena arrebatarle el celular.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó casi de manera amenazadora.

-Qué estoy invitado a comer a tu casa este domingo –Serena suspiró aliviada- como ya me habías invitado tú, no vi por qué negarme.

-Tonto, pensé que…

-¿Qué?

Serena volvió a sonrojarse y se apresuró a decir.

-Nada –dijo volteándose molesta- me voy.

Seiya avanzó con paso decidido, adelantó a Serena y le abrió la puerta.

-Le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría a casa ¿no es algo que pueda hacer un amigo? –preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-No tienes remedio… -le dijo Serena tratando de no sonreír divertida y comenzaron el descenso- Tal vez deberías quedarte y decirles que estás de vuelta en el mundo –dijo deteniéndote frente a la puerta del tercer piso.

-No es necesario –le dijo Seiya jalando de ella para seguir bajando- Además… aunque contigo todo parezca que sí, las cosas no han cambiado bombón

-¿o.o?

-Querrán que les dé una solución que no tengo o me pedirán que haga algo que no haré.

-Pero…

-Además –le sonrió cuando estaban por llegar abajo- No están tan preocupados como crees. Yaten debe estar disfrutando de mi cama.

-Y quien dijo que por que estuvieran preocupados… -le dijo Serena siguiendo la broma- necesitas un baño –dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-Muy graciosa…

-No intentaba serlo –dijo ella con fingida seriedad. Para los dos después reír divertidos. Pero lo que encontraron afuera los hizo callarse de golpe.

Era nada más y nada menos que Reina Matsura.

**Fin del capítulo 8**


	10. La Fabula de la madre prodiga

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA FABULA DE LA MADRE PRODIGA**

**1**

-¿Qué sé cree ese idiota? –Dijo Yaten con enfado mientras aventaba un cojín al sofá frente a él

-Sí, está bien –decía Mina al celular mirando de reojo a Yaten- No te preocupes Drake, ya ni siquiera hay reporteros…

-Por ahora… -dijo Taiki sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-No deberías dejar que te obligue a quedarte con nosotros –dijo Yaten con sequedad y se acercó a la joven- ¡Mina trabaja para mí solamente! –Grito para que Drake le escuchara.

-Nada nada… -le dijo Mina a Drake mirando con desapruebo a Yaten- sabes que no me importa, además necesitas que alguien salga a calmar a la prensa y tú no lo harás desde Osaka…

-Vaya manager tenemos… -bufó Yaten- si Seiya no se escondiera como un niño…

-Sí Drake… me estoy asomando por la ventana ahora mismo y no hay ni un… -Mina dejó la frase sin terminar mientras miraba boquiabierta por la ventana- Chicos… -dijo pausadamente mientras Drake gritaba por el auricular que le dijeran que estaba ocurriendo- Creo que encontramos a Seiya…

**2**

Serena se quedó paralizada al ver a aquella mujer ahí. Reina Matsura…

-Buenas noches… -le saludó Serena pero a media inclinación Seiya la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella.

-Vamos –le ordenó.

Serena miró a Reina mientras Seiya la jalaba tras él.

-He venido a hablar contigo

Seiya se detuvo sin voltear a verla, Serena posó su mirada en ella y luego la volvió a él.

-No tengo nada que decirte

Seiya iba a seguir pero Serena no se movió y dio un leve tirón de su mano. Seiya la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y qué pasará después? –musitó ella

-Serena vámonos –le dijo él con voz contenida. Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No va a desaparecer –le dijo mientras le miraba como implorando- necesitas hablar con ella.

-Le prometí a tu madre…

Serena le sonrió

-Puedo volver sola

-No –dijo Seiya rotundamente y presionó más la mano de Serena que aún seguía entre la suya.

-Seiya…

-Vamonos –le dijo entre dientes

Serena suspiró.

-No me moveré de aquí

Seiya la miró con desconfianza.

-La mataré si te vas.

-No me iré –dijo ella mirándolo preocupada.

Seiya aflojó lentamente el agarre y terminó por soltar a Serena. Se volvió hacia su madre y caminó para enfrentarla.

-Vaya… -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa irónica- esa chiquilla tiene influencia en ti.

-¿A qué has venido? –le preguntó secamente

Pero Reina seguía mirando a Serena.

-Siempre pensé que buscarías a alguien igual a Meiko Akira… -dijo sin su habitual tono filoso. Parecía más bien intrigada, contrariada- Pero no… esta chica ni siquiera se le parece…

-Dejémonos de tontería Reina –le dijo Seiya en tono amargo- habla a la revista y desmiente y destruye a quien quiera que haya publicado esto y vuelve a desaparecer de mi vida.

-Si planeara hacer eso, para empezar no habría permitido que la nota saliera.

-No te entiendo –le dijo él conteniéndose- ¿Porque estás haciendo esto ahora? ¿Es por qué no puedes dañarla a ella? –Dijo Seiya señalando a una asombrada Serena- ¿Es porque ahora Michiru Kayou la protege y no soportas no arruinar todo de alguna manera?

-De verdad me odias… -sonrió de manera envenenada. Serena por su parte notó un deje de amargura que a Seiya le pasó desapercibido- Pero aún así soy tu madre.

-¿Madre? –respondió él sin poder contener más la ira y sin más soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra el árbol más cercano que hizo dar un brincó a Serena- Mi madre murió ya hace años, y es por ella que yo no…

-¡¿No qué?! –le preguntó Reina rompiéndose por primera vez. Ya no había cinismo… ¿era enojo lo que se dejaba ver?- ¡Dilo! –le retó.

-No jugaré este juego –dijo él apretando los puños- si no lo arreglas, lo arreglaré yo. Y no me preocuparé por dejarte salir limpia de esto. Caminó hacia Serena y sólo bastó una mirada para que la chica lo siguiera, no sin poder evitar dirigir una última mirada a Reina Matsura.

Al llegar a la segunda esquina Serena se le adelantó a Seiya y poniéndose frente a él con los brazos extendidos le cortó el paso.

-No voy a volver –le espetó Seiya de manera grosera

-No quiero que vuelvas –le contestó Serena

-¿Entonces?

-No hay paso por aquí –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó frunciendo el cejo

-Que no hay paso por aquí –le repitió Serena- Uy que lastima creo que tendremos que ir por acá… -dijo fingiendo congoja pero como Seiya la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca Serena tuvo que empujar de él- vamos, vamos, por acá –Seiya se dejó empujar por la espalda mientras dirigía miradas de contrariedad a Serena.

-Tu casa está por allá bombón –le dijo.

-Pero nosotros vamos para allá, anda, anda… -le jaló del brazo hasta que estuvieron frente al puesto de nieves "Sonrisa nocturna"

-Oh… hay gente ahora… -dijo para formarse cuarta en la fila- los lunes suelen ser noches nostálgicas –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-No teníamos que venir aquí –le dijo Seiya mirándola sin poder evitar sonreírle- estoy bien.

-¿Quién te dijo que veníamos por ti? –le dijo alzando las cejas- ese ego… ese ego… Disculpe, disculpe –dijo tocando al señor frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Seiya sintiéndose apenado al momento que el hombre se giraba hacia ellos

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo conoce? –le preguntó señalando el rostro de Seiya. El hombre de unos 60 años, miró curioso a Seiya y terminó por negar con la cabeza.

-No… disculpa hijo, ¿nos conocemos?

-¿En serio no me conoce? –Preguntó Seiya incrédulo olvidando la vergüenza- Vamos míreme bien –Dijo mostrándole ambos perfiles. Él hombre volvió a negar.

-Lo siento… si me dijeras donde nos hemos visto tal vez…

Serena rió, Mientras Seiya ponía cara de ofendido.

-No se preocupe –le dijo ella- nunca lo ha visto, sólo quería demostrarle a mi amigo que no todo gira en torno suyo. –Le guiñó el ojo al hombre que encogiéndose de hombros volvió a darles la espalda.

-No era necesario… -refunfuñó Seiya

-Enojón ¬¬

Seiya le miró un momento.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó Serena sintiéndose intimidada- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Debes tener muchas preguntas ¿no es cierto?

-En este momento sólo una… -Y bajó su mirada a la mano derecha del joven y la tomó para examinar los nudillos- ¿Te duele? están rojos, podrían inflamarse…

Había llegado su turno y Serena volteó con la señora que los saludó reconociéndolos.

-Un helado de fresa por favor –le dijo- y podría venderme una bolsita con hielo.

-Esa va por la casa –le sonrió la mujer a Serena y un momento después se la dio.

-Uno de chocolate para ti ¿cierto? –Le preguntó a Seiya que sin apartar la mirada de Serena quien aplicaba el hielo en su mano asintió- no me gustaría ver la cara con la que chocó tu puño.

-Fue un árbol –le respondió Serena

-Entonces estoy viendo la parte fea… -dijo la mujer ofreciéndoles los helados.

-Sostén –le dijo Serena a Seiya para que el siguiera aplicando el hielo en lo que ella ponía las monedas en la barra y tomaba los helados- Gracias.

-Que tengan linda noche.

Ambos caminaron hacia la misma banca de la vez anterior. Serena comió su helado con una mano y con la otra le daba a Seiya que tenía sus manos ocupadas con la bolsita de hielo.

-No deberías pensarlo tanto –le dijo Seiya como por casualidad.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿o.o?

-Tu respuesta –se explicó con una sonrisa coqueta- total… quien pase creerá que eres mi novia.

-¡Seiya! –Le gritó alarmada- ¡Voy a echarte esto en la cara si sigues diciendo tonterías! –le amenazó con la nieve del chico.

Seiya rió.

-Si sólo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estás enojada te haré rabiar más seguido –le dijo entre risas y repentinamente se enserió- Es una verdadera amenaza –le dijo en tono agresivo.

-O.O

Seiya volvió a reír.

-Tonto… –Serena hizo un gesto infantil de enojo- Además… nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia… - Dijo entre dientes evadiendo la mirada del chico.

-Se mi novia –le dijo de pronto.

Serena no podía estar más roja y Seiya volvió a reír con ganas

-¡Otra vez me estás tomando el pelo! –Exclamó molesta- ¡Ten! –dijo casi echándole encima el helado- come tú sólo -y le volteó la cara enojada.

-¡Vamos no seas mala! –Le dijo Seiya- ¿Cómo sostendré el hielo si no sostienes tú la nieve?

Serena siguió sin volver el rostro.

-Además –dijo reponiéndose del ataque de risa- Sabes que ahora no hay nada que quiera más que seas mi novia. ¿Por qué otra cosa te diría lo que siento?

Serena volteó a verlo como para cerciorarse de que no estuviera bromeando otra vez. Pero esta vez no hubo risas. No respondió nada… pero tomó la nieve de la mano de Seiya.

-Gracias –le sonrió él volviendo a aplicar el hielo.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó cómo no queriendo.

-No es nada –le dijo Seiya esbozando una media sonrisa- Ahora tienes más de una pregunta ¿no es cierto Bombón? -Serena lo miró con disculpa en el rostro- Está bien, dispara.

-¿Yaten Taiki y tú no son hermanos?

Seiya rió.

-De entre todas las dudas… -dijo entre risas- A veces olvido que no eres fan nuestra.

-Lo siento si te parece divertido –refunfuñó ella

-Somos hermanos –comenzó a decir Seiya- pero no de sangre. Crecimos juntos. Los tres íbamos en un colegió de prestigió en Osaka al que regularmente asisten niños cuyos padres multimillonarios no quieren se sepa de su existencia…

-Entonces… Taiki y Yaten…

-Taiki es hijo de un magnate, dueño de una compañía informática casado y con tres hijos aparte de él. Se encargó de pagar por adelantado los doce años de educación que ofrecía el colegió y por lo demás se desentendió. Como sea no le hace mucha falta, su madre es un ángel y supo criar un buen muchacho.

-Taiki es un buen muchacho –asintió Serena.

-Yaten por su parte es hijo de Naoki y Matsumoto Aizawa.

-¡Aizawa! –Exclamó Serena sorprendida- ¿Los famosos excéntricos Aizawa?

-De los mismos.

-¡Claro! Por eso mi madre está enamorada de Yaten –dijo- mamá ama la pintura de los Aizawa… seguro ella sabía…

-No es un secreto Bombón

-Perdóname por ser tan ignorante del mundo ¬¬. Pero… ¿A él por que querrían esconderlo?

-Sus padres son muy… peculiares –dijo como recordando algo divertido- viajan todo el tiempo y no soportan estar en un lugar mucho tiempo. Creyeron que nuestro colegio le daría a Yaten lo que ellos no podrían. Seguridad.

-Ya veo…

-Y Bueno, Yo. Hijo de una actriz que jamás quiso ser madre. Supongo que de alguna manera, dentro de nuestra soledad encontramos algo afín entre nosotros.

-¿Se hicieron amigos de inmediato?

-No. Fue hasta séptimo grado… Yaten me insultó y nos agarramos a golpes en el patio de la escuela. Taiki trató de separarnos y cuando el profesor llegó a calmar la situación, poco importó quien empezó o quien sólo trataba de traer paz, nos castigaron a los tres y durante una semana organizamos los libros de una vieja biblioteca que ya nadie usaba. Muchas cosas pasaron esa semana… al final los tres éramos amigos. Cuando decidimos formar el grupo ninguno quería cargar con el apellido que nos marcaba y el cual odiábamos. Así que nos convertimos en los hermanos Kou.

-Kou… ¿estrella?

Seiya sonrió

-Estrella. Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Yaten y yo seguimos pelando y Taiki sigue trayendo la paz… No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ellos, Mi abuela les tenía mucho cariño, a ellos y a Meiko, tú también le hubieras agradado –le sonrió

"_Siempre pensé que buscarías a alguien igual a Meiko Akira…"_

-¿Quién… quién es Meiko? –Preguntó un tanto insegura- Reina también la mencionó…

-Meiko Akira… -dijo Seiya con un deje de nostalgia- La primer amiga que tuve. Antes de ella no sabía que las chicas podían ser buenas amigas…

-La querías mucho… -dedujo Serena sintiendo como algo en su pecho se oprimía.

-Sí –dijo Seiya sumergido en recuerdos.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Es sobrina de Drake, cuando estábamos en preparación para el debut ella estaba siempre cerca. En los ensayos, en los descansos, siempre estaba ahí… es cierto que no te pareces en nada a ella –dijo mirando a Serena- Meiko era tímida y callada, amable con todo el mundo, siempre positiva, muy madura e inteligente.

-No había por qué hacer comparaciones ¬¬

Seiya rió.

-Pero no era ni la mitad de divertida que eres tu Bombón.

-Ahora me siento como un payaso ¬¬

-Perdona –dijo Seiya aun riendo.

-Y… y ¿Por qué no se casaron y fueron felices para siempre? –soltó Serena sin poder evitar sonar molesta

-Porque no era ese el tipo de cariño que había entre nosotros –dijo él con simpleza

-¿o.o?

-Meiko era como una hermana mayor para mí… -comenzó a explicar- hubo un momento que la quería tanto que logró confundirme, pero ella misma me abrió los ojos y me dijo "Cuando amas a alguien no hay confusión, no hay dudas, sólo lo amas y ya" –Seiya suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo su mirada en el cielo- Si mi madre se hubiera tomado la molestia de indagar más, de acercarse, no habría hecho todo lo que hizo. Hubiera ahorrado mucha energía.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Eso no importa ya, Meiko está feliz ahora.

-¿Aun estás en contacto con ella?

-Nos escribimos frecuentemente. Que mi madre consiguiera que huyera a América fue algo bueno al final, conoció al que ahora es su esposo y están pensando en tener familia.

-¿Tu madre la hizo huir a América? ¿O.O?

Seiya rió.

-Tranquila tú no iras a ningún lado.

-No me preocupa eso… -dijo Serena titubeando nuevamente.

-¿Estás contenta ahora que sabes que no tienes rival?

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Estabas celosa ¿no es cierto? Lo noté mientras alababa a Meiko… vamos admítelo.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Dijo parándose de pronto- es tarde me voy a casa

Comenzó a caminar y Seiya la miró un momento alejarse sin moverse, para después darle alcance.

-Vamos admite que te pusiste celosa.

Serena le sacó la lengua y siguió caminando. Seiya sonrió divertido.

-Debes apresurarte en darme una respuesta Bombón –le dijo a manera de broma- podría enamorarme de alguien más y sería demasiado tarde.

Serena no sacó la lengua esta vez.

-Vamos, sólo estoy bromeando –le dijo Seiya mirándola- me alegra que lo pienses y no lo tomes a la ligera…

Serena sonrió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a su casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme –le sonrió Serena.

-Gracias por buscarme –le dijo él mirándola de esa forma que la hacía sonrojar sin embargo esta vez el sonrojo no se dejó ver. Serena caminó hacía su casa como debatiéndose a sí misma, y entonces se decidió y giró a verlo.

-Lo siento –dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó precavido. Su mente ya escuchaba el "No correspondo tus sentimientos"

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿o.o?

-La fuente de la revista es el taxista que nos llevó anoche –dijo Serena sin levantar el rostro- fue porque yo no cuidé lo que te decía, qué está pasando todo esto.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa.

-No es tu culpa, no sabias nada, fui yo el que habló de más.

-Pero…

-Está bien –le consoló- entra a casa, es tarde. Y no pienses en eso.

-Volverás con tus hermanos.

Seiya asintió.

-Tienes razón… no va a desaparecer si me escondo.

-Ella estará ahí –le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Reina Matsura estará esperándote.

-Realmente no lo creo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Ella estará –afirmó- Trata de escucharla…-Seiya volteó el rostro- pero escucharla de verdad, y entonces contar hasta diez y darle tu respuesta… que el odio no te nuble la vista. No importa que vayas a responder, no dejes que haya odio en ello. ¿Lo prometes?

-Ella no estará.

-¿lo prometes?

Seiya respiró profundamente y la miró.

-Lo prometo.

Serena le sonrió.

-Buenas noches Seiya Kou.

** 3**

Mina miraba aun por la ventana.

-¿Sigue ahí? –Preguntó Taiki

-En el mismo lugar que hace dos horas –Dijo Mina

-Deberíamos bajar a hablar con ella –dijo Yaten caminando de un lado a otro

-¿Y decirle qué? –le preguntó Taiki

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Tú eres el inteligente!

-Yaten… -pero la mirada de Taiki fue suficiente para que Mina guardará silencio.

-Seiya no regresará mientras ella este ahí –Bufó Yaten

Pero Seiya regresó… y sin basilar caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, sólo mirándose, hasta que Reina comenzó.

-No iba a dañarla –dijo Reina con voz firme- no lo hubiera hecho aun sin tu amenaza, ni la de Michiru, ni la de aquella chica sacerdotisa.

-Resulta algo difícil de creer

-Lo entiendo, no tengo más que mi palabra y sé que no vale mucho para ti.

-la historia está en tu contra.

-No puedo hacer nada con eso.

-Eso es cierto

-Y aún así viniste –dijo ella mirándolo con fijeza- ¿Por qué has venido? Pudiste haberme dejado esperando toda la noche…

-¿Habrías esperado toda la noche? –preguntó alzando las cejas con incredulidad

-Creo que jamás lo sabremos.

-¿De qué…? –la pregunta iba a salir ruda y fría pero calló, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y con voz más calmada comenzó otra vez- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué permitiste que esa publicación saliera?

-No me han pedido permiso –dijo ella cuidando sus palabras- me ha tomado por sorpresa tanto como a ti.

-¿Y planeas que crea eso? –preguntó irónico

-¡Es la verdad! –dijo ella ofendida de su duda

-¿Tú diciendo la verdad?

- No tiene sentido mentirte en esto –le dijo

-Hay muchas cosas que haces que no tienen sentido para mí

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo tengan

-¡No te creo!

-¡Si no vas a creer lo que te diga, ¿qué caso tiene que me escuches?! –le reprochó ella

Y los dos callaron voltenado la cara molestos. Jamás serían conscientes de lo similar que era su reacción. Pero fue ella quien se sosegó primero.

-Sabía que esto no sería sencillo –dijo en voz baja.

-Puedes marcharte si quieres –le dijo Seiya sin elevar la voz.

-No lo haré –dijo sentándose en la jardinera- ¿Vas a escucharme? -Seiya la miró sin moverse- Si decides no hacerlo haré lo que me pides. Obligaré a la revista a retractarse y seguiremos como hasta ahora. Pero de verdad me gustaría que escucharas… y después puedes tomar tu decisión.

Después de un momento, tomó asiento a su lado.

-Voy a escucharte.

Él había hecho una promesa. Y por alguna razón, las palabras de Serena que ahora resonaban en su cabeza, lo hacían con la voz de su abuela. Era como si hubiese hecho una promesa con ambas y ambas le sonrieran por cumplirla… por intentar cumplirla.

**4**

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Yaten provocándole un sobre salto a Mina que aún miraba por la ventana

-¡Me Asustaste! –Le reclamó.

-la consciencia la tendrás…

-Limpia como este cristal –dijo volviendo a su posición inicial.

-¿Es que puedes leer los labios? –le preguntó mirándola curioso- ¿sabes lo que están diciendo?

Mina rió.

-¡Claro que no! Aunque tal vez debería aprender… -dio un gran bostezo y siguió mirando.

-Entonces es morbo... –dijo como para sí mismo- esperas verlos gritarse y agarrarse a bofetadas.

-Eres un tonto ¿sabes? ¬¬ -le dijo molesta apartando apenas un momento la mirada de la ventana- Seiya es mi amigo… -dijo volviendo a su posición- verlo pelear con su madre no es precisamente mi deseo más… ardiente –dijo bostezando nuevamente.

-Me rindo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- entonces ¿por qué…?

-Espera… -dijo poniéndose alerta y pegándose más al cristal. Yaten se apresuró a ponerse detrás de ella para mirar por arriba de su hombro. No miraba a Seiya y su madre, miraba a un hombre que cruzaba la esquina una calle arriba, no se relajó hasta verlo desaparecer y suspiró aliviada.

-Los estás cuidando… -dijo Yaten en voz baja dando con la respuesta. Mina se estremeció por la cercanía del chico y volteó a verlo confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿o.o? –preguntó con su rostro a unos centímetros del de Yaten que casi podía descansar en su hombro. Sólo un momento se miraron de hito en hito, y por alguna reacción de magnetismo Yaten bajó la mirada a los labios de Mina, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica. Sonrojo del cual no fue consciente, su atención estaba completamente absorta en su boca y como atraído por un imán lentamente fue acercándose a ella hasta que ya no hubiera cabido una hoja de papel entre ellos, un poco más y…

-¿Seiya sigue abajo? –preguntó un somnoliento Taiki, provocando que Yaten y Mina pegarán un brinco separándose bruscamente.

-¡Sí! –dijo Mina con voz agitada y, tiesa como un robot y roja como un tomate, volvió a su posición en guardia desde la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó desperezándose y mirando como ambos estaban que rebosaban de tensión- No me digan… ¿he interrumpido algo?

-No, no –empezó a negar Mina con vehemencia tratando de fingir despreocupación que a leguas gritaba todo lo contrarió

-Que tonterías dices –Dijo Yaten que con enfado caminó hacia su habitación y azotó la puerta.

Mina miró la puerta cerrada con cierto deje de nostalgia.

-Iba a besarte ¿cierto? –le preguntó Taiki con naturalidad mientras rebuscaba algo en el refrigerador.

-¡Taiki! –exclamó alarmada

-Si es lo que quiere ya lo intentará después –le dijo mientras se servía un vaso de leche- ¿Algo nuevo con Seiya?

Mina volvió su vista espantada. ¡Por un momento lo había olvidado! ¿Y que si…? Pero no. Todo seguía tranquilo, y ambos seguían conversando en la jardinera con los mismos semblantes inexpresivos. Suspiró.

-Se parecen mucho –dijo- Ahora que los veo desde aquí parece imposible no haber notado el parecido antes.

-No parece que vayan a dar por terminada la conversación pronto –dijo asomándose a lado de Mina- Deberías ir a dormir, no creo que un reportero desmadrugado vaya a venir a reclamar una exclusiva.

-No podemos saberlo –dijo ella- prefiero tomar precauciones.

-Cómo quieras. Buenas noches –dijo ya caminando a su habitación.

-Buenas noches –le dijo Mina y siguió mirando…

… una hora… dos… dos y media... estaba cerca de la tercera hora cuando Yaten abrió la puerta de su habitación y la encontró dormida recargada en el ventanal.

-Tonta… -murmuró.

Sin miedo a despertarla, la movió un poco y así dormida la condujo hasta el sofá que desde la noche anterior había ocupado la muchacha. La cubrió con una cobija y le apartó el cabello del rostro. Era hermosa… no era de extrañarse que rechazará tantas declaraciones a diario. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Quién?

-¿Me escogiste? –murmuró Mina entre sueños y se revolvió un poco en el sillón ante la mirada precavida de Yaten ¿a quién se refería? ¿Con quién estaba soñando Mina? Entonces a manera de respuesta ella volvió a hablar- ¿Yaten me escogiste?

Miró a la joven como si le asustará… ¿Por qué soñaba con él? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Él la escogió?

Entonces como si su cerebro quisiese darle la respuesta, por un momento se vio a él mismo de pie ante toda la clase, abriendo un papelito con un nombre, un nombre de alguien que no era ella y sin embargo había dicho en vos alta:

"Mina Aino"

¿A eso se refería? Su corazón latía acelerado… y si así había sido ¿a ella que le importaba? ¿Por qué soñaba con eso?

En eso la puerta del departamento se abrió dejándolo sin aliento un momento.

-Estás despierto… -Dijo Seiya dirigiéndole una sonrisa- ¿Es Mina?

Yaten lo mandó callar con el dedo en los labios.

-Acaba de dormirse –le dijo en un susurro, aun sabiendo que si Mina no se había levantado hasta ahora no la haría con sus voces hablando en tono normal- Vayamos a dormir… mañana hablaremos.

Seiya asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación y cuando Seiya iba a entrar Yaten le dijo:

-Bienvenido a casa hermano.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Nota de la autora:

Disculpen la tardanza! Problemas técnicos con la lap, pero ya está todo resuelto :D Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou!


	11. La cita, la cena y el beso

**CAPITULO 11**

**LA CITA, LA CENA Y EL BESO**

La maestra Mónica llevaba un rato escribiendo en el pizarrón. El salón se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, incluso no escuchaba los habituales cuchicheos de Tsukino y Aino.

-Esto merece una felicitación… -pero al darse la vuelta encontró el porqué.

Las dos revoltosas estaban descaradamente dormidas recargadas en sus respectivos escritorios. Y no sólo ellas, Yaten Kou les hacía tercera.

-Señorita Aino… señorita Tsukino… -Dijo en voz media, las chicas no se dieron por enteradas- Señorita Tsukino, Señorita Aino –repitió la maestra en un tono más claro y firme, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡TSUKINO, AINO! –Gritó la maestra y al momento los tres bellos durmientes saltaron de sus sillas, Mina y Serena gritando un fuerte "Presente" Yatén sólo mirando espantado hacia todos lados.

-¿Se creen que mi clase es para dormir? –les preguntó la maestra ofendida.

-Lo sentimos… -dijeron ellas agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos… -las remedó incrédula- ¡Fuera de mi salón! –y con una sonrisa condescendiente que daba miedo dijo tímidamente- usted también joven Kou –y le sonrió como si le pidiera disculpas. Yaten salió tras las chicas de mala gana, para quedarse los tres (Mina, Serena y Yaten en ese orden) de pie fuera del salón.

-… tengo tanto sueño que podía dormir parada –dijo Serena somnolienta. Yaten y Mina asintieron cerrando los ojos- Ustedes… ¿también se desvelaron? –preguntó mirándolos

Automáticamente ambos voltearon la cabeza a lados contrarios, repentinamente inquietos.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pero ninguno de los dos contestó- están poniéndome nerviosa… -siguieron en silencio. Serena suspiró resignada- Oye Yaten… Seiya… ¿está bien?

Yaten volteó a ver a Serena, la chica de verdad parecía preocupada.

-Está bien –le respondió- estuvo toda la noche hablando con Reina y no lo hemos despertado. Darán una rueda de prensa a las 12, así que es mejor que esté descansado para ese entonces.

-¿Darán una rueda de prensa? ¿Él y su madre? ¿o.o?

-Así es.

Serena bajó la mirada.

-Espero que todo salga bien…

-¡Todo saldrá bien Serena, animo! –le sonrió Mina- Además los chicos y yo estaremos ahí, si esa Reina Matsura intenta algo nosotros…

-No creo que Drake te haya pedido que acompañaras a Seiya para golpear a Reina Matsura ¬¬ -dijo Yaten.

-Tampoco me dijo que no lo hiciera ¬¬

En ese momento el timbre sonó para dar por terminada la clase.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Ya no pareces muy preocupada ¬¬ -le acusó Yaten.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hambre con la preocupación? ¿o.o? –Preguntó Serena contrariada- Además, Mina tiene razón, lo más seguro es que todo salga bien. ¡Vamos por nuestro almuerzo Mina! –dijo Serena jalando a la joven dentro del salón

-Mi almuerzo… -dijo Mina acongojada mientras la maestra Mónica daba un anuncio al que nadie prestaba atención.

-Que tonta –se burló Yaten mientras abría su mochila para sacar el de él. Mina le miró con enojo.

-Olvidaron su almuerzo –Dijo Taiki acercándose a ellos y dejando los dos paquetes en el escritorio de Yaten.

-¡O.O! –Yaten

-También olvidaste el tuyo ¬¬ -Mina acusadora.

-Deberían de ser más responsables –dijo Taiki con indiferencia y salió del salón.

- **-.-u** – expresiones de Mina y Yaten

-¿Mina por que Taiki trae tu desayuno? ¿o.o? –Preguntó Serena- Ustedes… -dijo Mirando a Mina y Yaten- ¿Pasaron la noche juntos?

-¡O.O!

-¡QUÉ TONTERÍA! –respondieron los dos al unísono

-¿o.o?

-Me largo –dijo Yaten saliendo del salón molesto mientras Mina le miraba sin que él lo notara. Y de pronto el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a ella.

-Mina… ¿en qué estás pensando? –Le preguntó Serena pícara- Estás toda roja… ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Yaten?

-¡Serena! –exclamó alarmada.

-¡Sí pasó! –exclamó Serena al momento que Mina le tapaba la boca preocupada de que alguien la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué pasó chicas? –preguntó Amy

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Lita.

-Mina tiene algo que contarnos ¿verdad? – Dijo Serena dando un codazo a Mina

Y Mina les contó.

2

-Oye Amy… -le preguntó Serena pícara mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela- Y ¿a ti Taiki no te ha insinuado nada?

-¡Serena! –Se alarmó la joven- Él… él no es de esas personas.

-Que aburrido…

-¿Seiya ha intentado algo? –le preguntó Amy con simpleza

-No, no, para nada –dijo Serena negando vehementemente- Seiya es… muy sincero y directo, tanto que a veces me asusta un poco, pero sé que no intentará nada hasta que yo le de mi respuesta.

-Pobre Seiya… -suspiró Amy- no deberías hacerlo esperar tanto… ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas Serena? ¿No te gusta?

-¡Hola chicas! –Se acercó Satoru Miwa a ellas- Serena ¿nos vemos a la hora de tu descanso?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque tenemos que buscarle un kínder a Riny

-¿Qué? ¿O.O?

-Serena… No prestaste atención a las indicaciones de la maestra Mónica ¿verdad? –Le reprendió Amy

-Creo que estaba distraída… -se excusó la joven- pero, está bien Satoru, nos vemos en el café... –y entonces como si se acordará de algo miró su reloj y abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Si corro aún alcanzo a llegar! –dijo para sí misma- ¡Los veo luego chicos! –y salió corriendo.

-¿No es temprano para ir corriendo al café?

La pregunta desconfiada de Satoru sorprendió un poco a Amy. Éste, sin esperar respuesta y sin despedirse de Amy se marchó.

-Qué raro… -Murmuró Amy.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy! –la llamaba Rey a gritos mientras corriendo a prisa llegaba a su lado- ¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-¿eh? ¿o.o? –Amy parpadeo confundida- Serena se acaba de ir al trabajo… ¿pasa algo?

-¿Iba sola?

-Sí…

-¿Notaste algo raro?

-¿Raro? Pues… estábamos platicando con Satoru cuando ella salió corriendo aunque aún tenía tiempo de caminar al café ¿eso?

-Tengo que asegurarme que esté bien –dijo Rey y salió corriendo y Amy, sin entender nada corrió tras ella.

Cuando llegaron al café, a través del cristal observaron a Serena aun con su uniforme, sentada a la barra mirando atenta la televisión. Rey suspiró aliviada.

-Corrió para mirar la entrevista… -dijo recobrando el aire perdido

-¿Ya puedes decirme que sucede? –preguntó Amy agitada.

-Parece que nada.

-Rey… -insistió Amy

-Fue un presentimiento… -explicó sintiéndose extraña- estaba saliendo de clase cuando sentí un escalofrío que me heló la sangre y tuve la sensación de que Serena estaba en problemas… nunca había sentido algo como esto.

-Bueno… Serena parece estar bien –dijo Amy mirando a Serena- ¿Quieres que entremos a hablar con ella?

Rey negó.

-Serena se toma muy apecho mis… habilidades. Mejor que no lo sepa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Amy mirando a su amiga con aprehensión.

-Es sólo este presentimiento… -dijo Rey llevándose la mano al pecho- nunca había sentido nada igual.

-Estás preocupándome…

Rey sonrió.

-Tal vez no sea nada Amy…

3

Pero Rey no creía en realidad eso. Y aunque hizo creer a Amy que se marchaba a su casa, volvió al café una vez ella se había marchado y entre oculta entre la pared miró entrar a Satoru Miwa con una rosa que escondía a su espalda.

-Parce que es más perceptivo de lo que creía –murmuró para ella- Bien Satoru, juega tus cartas.

Pero Serena dentro del café, recibía la rosa con una sensación de extrañez.

-¿Y esto por qué? ¿o.o? –le preguntó al muchacho. Andrew rió por lo bajo detrás del mostrador.

-Se llama detalle ¬¬ -le dijo Satoru sonrojándose

-Ah… gracias –dijo aun parpadeando confundida.

-Vamos a trabajar –le dijo escondiendo su sonrojo. Serena le sonrió.

Rey rió divertida desde afuera. Tal vez debería decirle a Satoru lo que ya era evidente… "Serena encontró a alguien más". Cuando Satoru salió ella se pegó más al muro para no ser descubierta y lo observó marcharse. Y vio como en la acera de enfrente, Seiya Kou bajaba de un automóvil y se detenía a fulminar con la mirada a un Satoru que no se enteraba de nada.

-Si las miradas mataran… -murmuró Rey pero en eso se le erizó la piel. Seiya la estaba mirando. Ella le sonrió con cara de circunstancias sintiéndose avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Seiya cuando se acercó a ella.

-Nada –respondió con naturalidad y se apresuró a cambiar el tema- Le ha traído una rosa.

-¿Qué?

-Satoru, le ha traído una rosa a Serena –explicó cansinamente- te estás viendo lento Seiya

-No hables de lo que no sabes –le contestó molesto- ¿los estabas espiando?

-¿Por qué habría de espiarlos? –Preguntó con inocencia- yo sólo pasaba por aquí… -dijo con una sonrisa, hizo el amago de irse pero se detuvo y miró a Seiya una vez más- La acompañarás a casa ¿cierto?

Seiya volteó el rostro con enfado y no respondió.

-Eso es un sí, entonces puedo dejarla en tus manos. –Sonrió Rey- Nos vemos mañana…

4

Cuando Serena salió del café y miró a Seiya recargado en la farola corrió hacia él.

-Hola bombón –le sonrió pero ella le miró a la expectativa

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó ella impaciente.

-¿El qué? ¿o.o?

-Tu madre y tú –le explicó- ¿Estaban actuando en la entrevista? Ó… ¿de verdad arreglaron las cosas?

-Pareces curiosa… -dijo él mirándola fijamente, Serena se sintió apenada.

-Lo siento… sé que no me incumbe –dijo bajando la mirada- es sólo que…

-Estabas preocupada...

-No debió ser sencillo estar ahí y sonreír a las cámaras…

-Tampoco fue tan difícil –le dirigió una media sonrisa- Ayudó que ella de verdad estuviera arrepentida, y también ayudaste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Todas aquellas cosas que dijiste en el taxi sobre lo mal que ella lo había pasado… no logro justificarla pero creo que la entiendo un poco más.

-Seiya…

-Eso suena mejor que…

Pero se calló de golpe cuando repentinamente Serena le abrazó.

-Estoy contenta –dijo soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Serena…

Y como si la voz del chico la volviera a la realidad se separó de él apenada.

-Es tarde –dijo toda colorada- Me voy a casa.

Y comenzó a caminar. Seiya no se movió un momento y sonrió. Corrió tras ella y de manera repentina le tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hoy otro chico te dio una flor ¿no? –Dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-¡O.O! –Serena bajó la mirada hacia la flor que sobresalía de su bolso

-Sé que no me has respondido pero aun así me molesta –dijo volteando el rostro con enfado y comenzó a caminar llevando a Serena tras de sí.

-¿Estás celoso? ¿o.o? –preguntó ella mirándolo confundida.

-Yo no dije eso ¬¬ -bufó molesto.

-Me la dio Satoru –le dijo Serena como si esa fuera explicación suficiente.

-¿Intentas que admita que estoy celoso? ¬¬ -volvió a verla por el rabillo del ojo.

-Te estoy diciendo que no es nada –le explicó- Te lo dije, Satoru terminó conmigo.

-Sin razón aparente –murmuró entre dientes- lo recuerdo.

Serena lo miró caminar delante suyo, después bajó la mirada a sus manos sujetadas y su corazón se aceleró y el color se le subió a las mejillas. Pensó en decir algo… pero al parecer su corazón estaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

-Tengamos una cita –dijo Seiya cuando se detuvo frente a casa de Serena.

-¿o.o?

-No me puedes dar tu respuesta sin antes haber tenido una cita ¿cierto? –Le dijo con una media sonrisa coqueta- salgamos este domingo.

-¿Este domingo?

-Te llevaré al parque de diversiones, nos divertiremos y regresaremos a tiempo para aceptar la invitación a cenar de tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena lo miró un momento y asintió.

5

Serena se sintió algo nerviosa cuando, la mañana del domingo Seiya pasó a buscarla en un bello convertible rojo. Pero cuando salió de casa y lo miró con una gorra en la que escondía su larga cabellera y unos lentes negros no pudo más que soltar una risita.

-¿Y ese disfraz?

-Usualmente amo a mis fans, pero no quiero que ninguna nos interrumpa hoy –le sonrió coquetamente abriéndole la puerta.

La cita fue un éxito. Subieron a todos los juegos como si chiquillos fueran, comieron montón de golosinas y rieron mucho. Aun reían cuando llegaron, ya cerca de las ocho a casa de Serena.

-Muero de hambre –decía Seiya mientras le abría la puerta a Serena para que bajara del auto.

-Yo también –dijo ella- amarás la comida de mi madre… ¡Casi puedo olerla! –exclamó soñadora.

Subía los escalones con Seiya detrás cuando él la detuvo del brazo repentinamente provocándole un sobre salto.

-¿Qué... sucede? –preguntó nerviosa sin girarse a verlo.

-Después de cenar, si ya tienes tu respuesta, me gustaría escucharla –dijo pausadamente.

Ella no le miraba pero percibía en él la media sonrisa que solía dibujar su rostro. Serena asintió sin decir nada y él la soltó. Justo al momento que Serena iba a abrir la puerta ésta se abrió.

-¡Bienvenida conejo!

-¡Satoru! –exclamó Serena sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Seiya a la defensiva.

-Estoy invitado a cenar por supuesto –sonrió él con autosuficiencia

***Y Satoru da un gancho derecho***

-Pero… pero… -Serena podía percibir el enojo de Seiya detrás suyo

-¡Llegaron por fin! –Sonrió Mamá Ikuko acercándose jovial a la puerta- Pero ¿qué hacen ahí? Entren, entren.

Serena sonrió con cara de circunstancias y antes de que la bomba detrás suyo explotara se apresuró a entrar. Seiya sólo subió el último escalón y se detuvo mirando retador a Satoru.

-¡Seiya Kou! –Exclamó Mamá Ikuko poniéndose repentinamente entre los dos chicos- ¡Es todo un honor tenerte en mi casa! Soy Ikuko Tsukino –dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

-El honor es mío, señora Tsukino –dijo él coquetamente

-¡Qué muchacho tan educado! –Dijo Mamá Ikuko roja como un tomate- pasa, pasa –dijo conduciéndolos al comedor- tomen asiento, en un momento serviré la cena, Serena ¿me ayudas?

La joven asintió sin poder evitar sentirse tensa. Cuando estuvieron las dos en la cocina Serena fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo Satoru aquí mamá?! –le dijo con voz contenida.

-¿No es genial? Casualmente vino a buscarte hace un rato y me pareció buena idea invitarlo a cenar ¿no estás emocionada? –dijo dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Emocionada?

-Tener a dos apuestos jóvenes batiéndose a duelo por ti… ¡Me siento tan orgullosa!

-¡Mamá!

-Y pensar que el gran Seiya Kou está muriendo de celos por mi hija en la mesa de mi casa –suspiró emocionada- ¡Será una gran cena!

Y dejando a Serena estupefacta salió con los platos a preparar la mesa.

-Respira Serena… no es tan grave… -se dijo a sí misma- Sólo cenaremos… ni siquiera tienen por qué hablar… ¡Animo Serena! -y con el resto de los utensilios salió tras su madre.

Já… ni siquiera hablarían… que poco conocía a su madre. Apenas estaban dando el primer bocado cuando empezó.

-Espero no te moleste nuestro inesperado invitado Seiya –dijo como por casualidad- Vino a buscar a Serena y no pude evitar invitarlo, este chico ama mi comida ¿no es cierto Satoru?

-No hay comida más deliciosa que la tuya mamá Ikuko –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Siempre adulándome!

***Otro punto para Satoru***

-¿Me pasas la sal? –pidió Serena a Seiya tratando de aligerarle los ánimos. Estaba comiendo con tanta rigidez.

-No –dijo Satoru arrebatando la sal de manos de Seiya antes de que Serena pudiera tomarla.

La mirada de Seiya era casi asesina

-¡Satoru! –exclamó Serena

-No le hace falta sal, y no es bueno para tu salud Serena

-¡Siempre tan preocupado por mi hija! –Exclamó complacida mamá Ikuko- ¿Sabes Seiya? Este chico fue mucho tiempo como de la familia ¿Verdad Serena?

-Mamá…

-Eran muy unidos… tanto que salieron juntos por…

-¡Mamá!

-Dos meses –contestó Seiya con voz neutra sin apartar la mirada de Satoru- Bombón me lo contó. –dijo esbozando una media sonrisa- también me dijo que fue él quien terminó con ella

-Seiya… -Serena le miraba sorprendida de que recordará todo. Parecía mucho tiempo desde que habían tenido aquella conversación.

-¿En serio? –preguntó mamá Ikuko como inmune a la tensión que casi era palpable en la mesa- Serena nunca me contaste nada…

-Yo…

-Las personas solemos cometer errores –dijo Satoru mirando fijamente a Seiya.

-Es una lástima que esos errores ya no tengan vuelta atrás ¿no crees?

***Directo al hígado***

Aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Serena estaba por interrumpir cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió.

-¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Sammy! –Saltó Serena casi con alegría, un pretexto para salir de la oscura atmosfera y corrío hacia la entrada donde su hermano aun se quitaba los zapatos- ¡Bienvenido! ¿Ya cenaste? Ven, ven, siéntate, cuéntanos ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo arrastrándolo al comedor

-Me estás asustando… ¡Satoru! –exclamó- ¡Cuñado!

-¿A quién llamas cuñado? ¬¬ -lo fulminó Serena con la mirada. Satoru ya sonreía.

-¡A Seiya por supuesto! –dijo acercándosele a él.

***2-2***

Ahora Seiya sonrió

-Tenemos que hacer negocios –Dijo Sammy y frente a él le puso un bonche de fotografías- ¡500 yens por foto!

-¡Sammy! –le retó Serena

-¡Las compro todas! –Exclamó Seiya

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Tengo más en mi cuarto!

-¡Sammy! –Le gritó Serena molesta- ¡Mamá dile algo!

- ¡Saliste horrible en ésta bombón!

-¿Eh? –Serena se acercó a mirar el retrato donde salé gritando de miedo dentro de la casa del terror- ¿A qué hora tomó esa foto?

-Tu hermano es genial –dijo Seiya mirando las demás fotos- ha sacado foto de toda nuestra cita, mejor que un video.

-¡Se ven tan lindos en esta! –Dijo mamá Ikuko tomando una donde se encontraban los dos sentados en una banca dando de comer a los patos.

-Parece que se divirtieron –dijo Satoru con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-No te imaginas cuanto –le sonrió Seiya triunfal, al momento que se escuchaban los pasos de Sammy corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Aquí hay más!

Pero al momento de ponerlas en la mesa, una se resbaló, dio un par de vueltas en el aire y cayó justo a los pies de Serena. Cuando la levantó se quedó un momento mirándola sorprendida.

-Esta foto… no sabía que tenías esta foto Sammy.

-¿sorprendida de lo bueno que soy?

-Déjame ver –Seiya se puso de pie

-No es necesario –dijo escondiéndola tras suyo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Debe ser la foto que no encontraba! –Dijo Sammy sonriente- ¡Es la mejor Seiya! Tienes que verla

Serena negó con la cabeza pero Sammy se la arrebató de detrás suyo y se la mostró a Seiya sin siquiera detenerse a verla.

-¿No es genial? ¡Esta vale mil Yens!

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya desapareció a la vez que aparecía en el rostro de Satoru.

-La compro –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Eh? –Sammy lo miró confundido y entonces giró la imagen para verla- ¡O.O! ¿Qué es esto? Yo no tomé esta foto…

¿Qué mostraba la foto? Se veía el rostro de Satoru inclinado hacia el de Serena que con los ojos cerrados parecía recibir el beso.

***Seiya cae herido al suelo***

-Fue el día de nuestra primera cita –dijo Satoru con una sonrisa. Todos voltearon a verlo con semblante serio, Incluso Mamá Ikuko que permanecía sentada a la cabeza de la mesa- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Fuimos a ver Romeo y Julieta… -dijo Serena mientras su mente rememoraba el acontecimiento.

-Pero no terminamos de verla –continuó Satoru

-Nos sacaron por tu culpa –rió Serena- No parabas de decir "ves como debiste hacerlo"

-Gracias por la cena –dijo Seiya repentinamente, hizo una reverencia hacia mamá Ikuko y salió de la casa.

-Creo que algo le ha molestado… -dijo Satoru sintiéndose triunfal

-Ya vuelvo –dijo Serena y sin decir más salió tras él que apenas terminaba de bajar las escaleras del porche- ¡Espera!

Seiya se detuvo sin volverse a verla.

-Ya es tarde Serena –dijo neutral- nos vemos mañana. -Alzó la mano a manera de despedida y sin decir más se subió a su auto.

-Tonto… -suspiró ella.

**6**

La cena continuo con un ambiente de abandono. Terminaron y Serena se puso a recoger los platos, Sammy le ayudó y cuando estuvieron solos en la cocina dijo:

-Lo siento…

-¿eh?

-Debí revisar las fotos antes de dárselas a Seiya –dijo bajando la cabeza apenado, para después fruncir el cejo confundido- No me explico cómo llegó esa foto ahí… nunca la había visto. ¿es tuya?

Serena negó con la cabeza

-Pero no importa… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa iba a salir de la cocina cuando la voz de Sammy la detuvo

-Hermana…

-¿Eh? ¡O.O!

-Te llamaré hermana sólo si te haces novia de Seiya

-Pero que estás diciendo…

-Si vuelves con Satoru serás sólo una cabeza de chorlito –y sin decir más salió primero.

-Creo que no le agrado a tu hermano

Serena se giró sobresaltada para encontrar a Satoru recargado en el umbral.

-Sammy es grosero por naturaleza –le sonrió- no le hagas caso.

-Creo que es hora de irme –dijo inclinando la cabeza- gracias por la cena señora Tsukino

-Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros Satoru –le sonrió mamá Ikuko- Serena por qué no acompañas a Satoru afuera

Serena asintió. En silencio salieron y Serena le acompañó hasta bajar las escaleras.

-Nos vemos mañana –le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Eh? ¡O.O! –Serena se quedó helada sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Te amo Serena Tsukino –dijo él esbozando una media sonrisa- quiero volver contigo.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Preguntó Serena confundida- Estás actuando de manera extraña…

-Este soy yo –dijo Satoru dando un paso hacia ella- No voy a contenerme más y quedarme observando en silencio como otro trata de conquistar tu corazón –otro paso más.

-Satoru…

-voy a jugar hasta mi ultima carta porque regreses conmigo –Uno más y ya estaba muy cerca- Te quiero de vuelta –Satoru acarició la mejilla de Serena mientras ésta se quedó congelada, sin poderse mover.

-Satoru yo no…

-Piénsalo… soy yo tu destino.

Satoru Acercó su rostro al de Serena que abría los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Casi se rosaban sus labios cuando una voz interrumpió.

-¡Alto!

Satoru sonrió y se separo un poco de Serena.

-Está mal aprovecharse de una chica paralizada Miwa.

-Hino… -dijo inclinando la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Lo mejor será que te marches a tu casa… ya mañana Serena les dará una respuesta.

-Tienes razón –dijo Satoru bajando la cabeza apenado- lamento haberme dejado llevar. Nos vemos mañana…

Él se alejó mientras Rey le miraba inquisitiva.

-¡Rey! –exclamó Serena cuando Satoru desapareció en la esquina.

-¿Y tú qué piensas quedándote ahí parada nomas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no salgo a tiempo?

-¡Me puse nerviosa! –se disculpó- Gracias por salvarme.

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo Rey suspirando resignada.

-Pero… y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? –Preguntó nerviosa- pues… yo… nomás pasaba por aquí –rió nerviosa- ¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¡Ya me tengo que ir! ¡Buenas noches!

Y así nomas desapareció Rey.

**7**

Al día siguiente Serena llegó temprano. No había dormido bien preocupada por los sucesos del día anterior y se despertó antes de que el despertador sonara.

-¡Escoge al mejor Serena! –le animó Mamá Ikuko cuando Serena salía de casa. Eso logró ponerla más nerviosa.

Caminaba hacia el portón de la escuela y su corazón brincó cuando distinguió ahí recargado la silueta de Seiya. Al parecer el tampoco había dormido bien. ¿Estaría molesto? Pero no, apenas sus rostros fueron visibles él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Bien, Seiya no estaba…

Alguien tapó sus ojos repentinamente por detrás.

-Has madrugado hoy

-Satoru…

-Adivinaste

Cuando le destapó los ojos Seiya ya no estaba. Serena suspiró.

-Ten –dijo ofreciéndole un traste envuelto con un pañuelo- en compensación de la deliciosa cena de anoche he traído un rico pastel de chocolate, podemos comerlo juntos en el descanso.

-Gracias…

"_Estoy enamorado de ti" _Resonaron las palabras en la mente de Serena y se sonrojó.

-Oye... Satoru…

-No hablemos de nada ahora –le sonrió- corramos, no tardan en dar el timbre.

Y tomándola de la manó salió corriendo.

-¿Eran Serena y Satoru? –preguntó Amy a Lita.

-Parece que sí…

Ya en clase Serena no puso nada de atención. Se limitó a mirar a Seiya delante suyo… como si esperara que en cualquier momento se girará a preguntarle algo o sólo a molestarla como solía hacerlo, pero no. Seiya parecía ocupado tomando notas, o fingía estarlo… Si no estaba molesto antes, Serena creía que definitivamente ahora lo estaba. Sólo bastaba ver con que indiferencia le había volteado la cara cuando ella y Satoru entraron al aula… ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa de hace un rato?

El timbre sonó para indicar que la clase había terminado.

-Oye… -Serena iba a tocar el hombro de Seiya para llamar su atención pero este se levantó de su asiento repentinamente y salió del aula.

-¡Tonto! –le gritó. El volteó a verla de una manera fría que hizo sentir escalofríos a Serena y salió del aula.

-Ve a buscarlo –le dijo Mina a su lado guiñándole el ojo. Serena asintió, se puso de pie y apenas había salido del salón cuando Satoru la sujetó de la mano.

-¿Por qué no comemos ese pastel de chocolate ahora? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Serena lo miró por un momento y después dijo:

-No eres Satoru

El chico se sobresaltó.

-No estás actuando como Satoru y lamento que sea mi culpa que te estés comportando de esta manera, eres un gran amigo y te quiero mucho, aun me haces sonreír cuando platicamos y a veces me pones un poco nerviosa cuando caminamos juntos, pero eso es todo.

-Serena.

-Me gusta alguien más. Lo siento. – Y así salió corriendo por el pasillo.

***Satoru K.O.***

-¡Lo aceptó! –exclamó Amy sorprendida

-¡Así se hace Serena! –Gritó Mina mientras la miraban alejarse.

-Lo siento Satoru… -le dijo Lita poniéndole la mano en el hombro- eres un buen chico encontraras a alguien más.

-Quítate –le dijo fríamente y se marchó por el lado contrario al de Serena.

-O.O

-¿Qué le sucede? –exclamaron las tres mirándolo sorprendidas.

**8**

Serena corrió escaleras arriba llevada por una corazonada…

"_Me gustan las azoteas…"_

Abrió la puerta que conducía a la terraza y… no miró a nadie.

-No está aquí… -dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Quién?

Seiya que se encontraba recostado en la parte más alta, donde se colocaban los tanques de gas, se incorporó.

-¡Me asustaste! –exclamó Serena sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

-Miwa no está aquí así que…

-Claro que no está aquí, no le gustan las azoteas.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó volteando el rostro con indiferencia.

-Deja esa actitud de chico de telenovela y baja si quieres que te diga a que he venido –dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué te hace creer que me interesa?

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo molesta- haz lo que quieras… -Serena se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir cuando escuchó como Seiya saltaba de donde se encontraba.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera anoche? –preguntó sin girarse a verlo

-¿No lo sabes? –dijo irónico

-No debiste haberte ido

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué… -Serena dudó- ¡Por que fue grosero!

Seiya exhaló una sonrisa amarga.

-Discúlpame con tu madre…

-Además… dijiste que escucharías mi respuesta después de la cena…

-Dímela ahora.

-Siempre tan grosero ¬¬

-Para que andar con rodeos, si vas a decirme que vas a regresar con Miwa prefiero que lo hagas de una vez… pero gírate y mírame. Sí vas a rechazarme vas a tener que hacerlo mirándome a los ojos.

-¡¿Y que si no quiero?! –gritó ella.

-Cobarde…

-¿Cobarde? –Serena se giró enfadada- ¡Yo no fui la que huyó anoche!

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! Me quedo un poco más y hubiera agarrado golpes a ese bastardo.

-¡Te hubieras controlado! –Le gritó Serena- ¡De haberlo hecho ya sería tu novia y no estaría aquí sintiéndome tan incómoda!

-¡Tú…! –Pero Seiya se cayó- ¿Qué? o.o?

-Un tonto eso es lo que eres –dijo Serena enojada- y ahora cómo se supone que te diga… ¡ah! Me siento tan…

Pero no pudo terminar. Tres zancadas y Seiya estuvo frente a ella, sujetó su rostro y la besó.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, problemas técnicos. La historia sigue, y las actualizaciones continuas vuelven ¡Espero leer pronto sus comentarios! Y sólo me resta decir: "Son novios, son novios, y se besan y se besan"

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou.


	12. Somos Novios

**CAPITULO XII**

**SOMOS NOVIOS**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Ellas…**

_-"¿Cobarde?" _Le dije molesta_ "¡Yo no fui la que huyó anoche!" _

-¿Y qué te dijo? –Preguntó Mina abrazada a su mochila mientras las demás esperaban a la expectativa.

- Me gritó: _"¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!"_

_-_¡Ah! –exclamaron sorprendidas

-"Me quedo un poco más y hubiera agarrado golpes a ese…"

**Ellos**

-Ese bastardo se le declaró a Serena, quisiera… -Seiya golpeó su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

-Como te gusta ensuciarte las manos –le dijo Yaten con indiferencia

-Además ¿cuál es el fin? Tsukino ya es tu novia ¿no? –preguntó Taiki

-Que bien suena eso –sonrió Seiya

-Y ¿Te aseguraste de que se enterara esta vez? –preguntó Yaten irónicamente

-Técnicamente ella se me declaró…

"_¡De haberlo hecho ya sería tu novia y no estaría aquí sintiéndome tan incómoda!"_

**Ellas…**

-¡Bien hecho Serena! –Grito Mina mientras las demás miraban a su amiga con sorpresa.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan directa –Murmuró Rey

-Los has hecho bien Serena –le sonrió Amy

-Pero sigue ¿Qué sucedió después? –preguntó Lita

-Creo que le dije algo de que era un tonto… -dijo pensativa- no lo recuerdo bien… y después… -los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-¡¿Y después?!

**Ellos…**

-La besé –sonrió Seiya- ya no debe quedarle ninguna duda.

**1**

Y si a Serena le quedaba alguna duda de la relación Seiya se encargó de disiparla al día siguiente, que -llevándola de los hombros- la puso frente a todas las fans que se reunían habitualmente a observarlo en el gimnasio diciendo alegremente:

-Les presento a mi novia, por favor cuiden de ella.

Serena roja como un tomate trataba de pelear con él, pero Seiya era más fuerte.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! –se quejaba ella.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿No te molesta que reciba cartas de amor todos los días?

-No… -dijo ella con inocencia. Seiya Fingió no escucharla.

-Ahora que tengo novia eso tiene que acabar.

-Me siento utilizada ¬¬

-Sólo falta el grupo de chicas de allá –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- Vamos, se una buena novia bombón

Serena lo miró con exaspero… rodó los ojos y se dirigió al grupo de chicas con Seiya tras de ella.

-Soy la novia de Seiya Kou, por favor cuiden de mí.

La sonrisa de Seiya se ensanchó y sintió hinchar su pecho de felicidad. Serena, después de decir eso se alejó ante la mirada incrédula de las chicas.

-Disculpen señoritas –les dijo Seiya a las chicas haciendo una reverencia y salió tras Serena.

-Dijiste que eran las ultimas ¬¬ –le dijo Serena cuando llegó a su lado.

-Quisiera decírselo a todo el mundo… pero por hoy sí, son las ultimas.

La sonrisa tan alegre y sincera de Seiya hizo a Serena exhalar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Temía que después de… lo de la azotea, estar con Seiya se volvería incomodo, pero no fue así, todo seguía como antes. Seiya era el mismo y ella también.

Incluso hubo otro que volvió a la normalidad. Satoru fue a verla en su hora de descanso en el café esa misma tarde, y con una reverencia se disculpó.

-No debí haber actuado de esa manera –le dijo- espero puedas disculparme y ser mi amiga otra vez. La he pasado muy bien este tiempo trabajando juntos… me dolería volver a actuar como desconocidos.

-Satoru…

-Prometo no volver a mencionar mis sentimientos –le dijo con una sonrisa- es más… creo que se han ido… -paseó su mirada a su alrededor- sí, ya no están, ¿ves? La verdad es que no eres tan bonita

Serena rió.

-El verdadero Satoru ha vuelto –dijo y extendiéndole la mano añadió- Tan amigos como siempre.

-Tan amigos como siempre –le sonrió Satoru y al momento que sus manos se estrecharon Serena se desmayó.

_-Oye cabeza de chorlito, fíjate. –Dice un hombre de gafas oscuras_

Serena abre los ojos sintiéndose confusa… ¿quién era ese chico cuya voz resonaba tan claramente en su mente aun?

-¡Despertaste! –exclamó Satoru que la sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Andrew visiblemente preocupado. Serena asintió, pero cuando iba a incorporarse volvió a perder el sentido.

-¡Serena! –exclamó Andrew- tal vez debamos llamar a un medico.

Satoru negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa– está dormida

-¿Qué?

-No ha dormido bien estos días, es sólo agotamiento

-No sé… -dudó Andrew

-Confía en mi… vela –Serena volteó la cara y comenzó a emitir un leve ronquido- la llevaré a su casa, claro, si estás de acuerdo.

-No creo que sea conveniente –dijo Andrew y tomó en brazos a Serena prácticamente arrebatándola de las de Satoru- Yo me ocuparé de ella, puedes marcharte –le dirigió una sonrisa amable y se marchó con Serena.

**2**

"_Voy a presentarme, soy Tuxedo Mask"_

Serena abrió los ojos sintiéndose aturdida… parpadeo varias veces como insegura de despertar o no, cuando él apareció ante ella.

-Despertaste…

-Seiya… -y dio un gran bostezo- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó incorporándose mientras recorría la mirada a su alrededor- ¿Por qué estoy en la oficina de Andrew?

-Te quedaste dormida ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Dormida?

Otro gran bostezo y Serena estiró sus brazos

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó Seiya recorriéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Serena negó con la cabeza y paseó su mirada por la oficina mientras sus pensamientos iban agarrando orden.

-¡Me quedé dormida! –Gritó de repente poniéndose de pie alarmada- estaba con Satoru y… ¿dónde está Andrew? ¡Tengo que trabajar!

-Despertaste… -dijo Andrew entrando a la oficina

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento –dijo haciendo repetidas reverencias.

-Está bien –le sonrió Andrew- no ha habido muchos clientes de todas maneras, ¿Por qué no te quitas el uniforme y te vas a tu casa? Falta poco para tu hora de salida

-Pero…

-Anda… -dijo Andrew conduciéndola por los hombros fuera de la oficina y cerró la puerta quedándose a solas con Seiya.

-Gracias por preocuparte por ella –le dijo Seiya en tono neutro

Andrew volteó a verlo con una mirada envenenada.

-Así que tú y Serena ya están saliendo –Le dijo

-Es bueno que lo sepas –le sonrió Seiya con suficiencia.

-Lo sé. Y me alegra que estés aquí, porque hay tres cosas que he querido decirte.

-Puedes empezar –le retó Seiya

-La primera es un consejo: Podrás ser el amor de su vida o lo que sea, perro yo soy el primer amor de Serena, y ella es como mi hermana pequeña, no vayas a meterte en nuestra sana relación con celos idiotas, si no quieres perderla. ¿Te queda claro?

-Te estoy escuchando –dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos.

-La segunda es una advertencia –en la habitual amable mirada de Andrew ahora Seiya casi percibía sed de sangre- Si haces derramar una lagrima a Serena o eres motivo de disgusto para ella, voy a disfrutar de romperte lentamente cada uno de tus huesos… 10 veces.

-Y pensar que Serena cree que eres tan noble e indefenso como un conejito –se burló Seiya- ¿Cuál es la tercera?

-Una petición… -dijo sacando del bolso de su mandil una libreta y una pluma- ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo por favor? –Preguntó con una repentina transformación de demonio a modelo angelical.

- ¬¬u

-Por fin se lo pediste –dijo Serena entrando a la oficina ya con unos jeans y una blusa cuello en V –Andrew es un gran admirador tuyo –le dijo A Seiya

-No me digas… -dijo entre dientes mientras de mala gana firmaba la libreta.

-Ahora pueden irse –les dijo sonriente Andrew- Nos vemos mañana Serena

-Andrew... estás seguro de que…

-Está seguro –le interrumpió Seiya y la tomó de la mano- Vámonos.

Cuando estuvieron a fuera Serena volvió a bostezar.

-¿Qué es eso de que no has estado durmiendo bien Bombón? –le preguntó Seiya casi de manera acusadora.

-¿Eh? ¿o.o?

-Al parecer Miwa le dijo a Andrew que no has estado durmiendo bien… para quedarte dormida tan profundamente no debes estar durmiendo nada ¿pasa algo?

-No… -dijo ella pensándolo de verdad.

-Serena…

-De verdad… -dijo ella llevándose la mano a la barbilla- tal vez últimamente tardo un poco más en dormirme pero… -otro bostezo- no tanto para haberme quedado dormida… -rió apenada

-No tienes remedio –suspiró Seiya- Sube. Le dijo inclinándose de repente de espaldas frente a ella

-¿Qué? –preguntó Serena sonrojándose.

-Subir a la espalda de tu novio no es ningún pecado –le dijo Seiya- además, que voy a hacer si te quedas dormida mientras caminamos.

-Eso no sucederá… levántate –le dijo apenada.

-No voy a arriesgarme, así que sube.

Serena le miró un momento, después llegando a la conclusión de que Seiya no se levantaría, subió.

-No fue tan difícil –le dijo él sonriente poniéndose de pie ya con Serena a su espalda.

-Tonto…

Caminaron en silencio por un rato…

"_Su espalda es cálida…" –pensaba Serena- "Se siente tan bien…"_

-Andrew dijo que Miwa fue al café –dijo Seiya como por casualidad

-¿Eh? Ah… sí. Fue a disculparse.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Seiya tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

-Por… -Serena dudó- haber cambiado. Ya sabes, como su comportamiento el día de la cena en mi casa, ese no era el Satoru que yo conozco, me alegra que haya vuelto a la normalidad.

-Me pregunto si de verdad así es… -Murmuró Seiya.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿o.o?

-Que entonces volvieron a ser amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso me hace feliz –sonrió Serena

-No me digas… -bufó Seiya

-¿Eh? ¿o.o?

-Nada… -dijo tras un suspiro- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿A punto de dormirte?

Seiya sintió como Serena negó con la cabeza recostada entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Soy pesada?

-Mucho –le bromeó

-Entonces bájame ¬¬

-Debería –dijo aun a manera de broma, pero ya más serio añadió- pero se siente bien llevarte en mi espalda.

-Se siente bien ir en tu espalda –murmuró Serena

-Miwa… alguna vez…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo… no son la clase de cosas que necesito saber.

Serena rió.

-Nadie me había llevado en su espalda antes –dijo- si eso es lo que querías saber…

-Muy perspicaz señorita Tsukino.

-Y hay otra cosa… -dijo, Seiya aminoró el ritmo de su caminata- La foto que viste en mi casa… (Que de verdad nunca había visto y no sé de donde salió ¬¬) en realidad ese día…

-Está bien –la interrumpió Seiya- no es necesario que me des una explicación.

-¡Es porque noto que te importan estas cosas que quiero decirte! –Le dijo Serena molesta de ser interrumpida- así que déjame terminar.

-Está bien, está bien –accedió con tono de disculpa- continua.

-Ya no. Me has quitado la inspiración ¬¬

-Serena…

-Olvídalo –le dijo aun ofendida- Puedes bajarme, ya llegamos.

-Y que si no quiero…

-¿Nos quedaremos parados aquí toda la noche? Por mi está bien, me pregunto… qué dirá tu espalda.

-Tienes razón –dijo como quejándose y aflojando de su agarre las piernas de Serena quien bajó mientras sentía como su cuerpo resentía la falta de calor

-Gracias por traerme –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Si te pones a dieta podría aceptar eso de pasar la noche aquí parados.

-Grosero –le sacó la lengua- para tu información yo no necesito…

Pero los labios de Seiya le impidieron continuar. Después de abrir los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, terminó cediendo y cerrándolos para disfrutar de aquel tierno contacto.

-Este es mi segundo beso –le dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron un poco aun con sus frentes tocándose

-¿Qué dices?

-La foto que viste ayer… él y yo no nos besamos. Si no te hubieras ido de esa forma aquel día podría haberte explicado. –Serena se separó- Nos vemos mañana Seiya Kou.

**3**

Las cosas estaban más perfectas que nunca. Estaban… hasta que la maestra Mónica comenzó a presionarlos con la entrega del proyecto. Y además añadió una condición para quienes no entregaran los huevos con los que iniciaron:

-Necesitare una descripción de cada que el huevo se les haya caído, tienen que escribirlo en parejas que al entregar les preguntaré por separado y si no contestan lo mismo estarán acabados ¬¬

La maestra Mónica realmente parecía atemorizante.

-Para el lunes… -repetía Serena mortificada en su asiento.

-pst Serena… -le llamó Mina en voz baja, y al obtener su atención le señaló hacia el asiento detrás de ella. Serena se giró y miró sorprendida la nube de mal humor rodeaba a Seiya.

-¿Seiya…? -le llamó con precaución- ¿Pasa algo?

Pero antes de que el joven contestara otra voz habló.

-¿Nos vemos esta tarde en el café? –preguntó Satoru

-¿En el café? –preguntó distraída por la mala vibra de Seiya que iba en aumento- ah… no, yo, digo, Andrew cerrará el café unos días porque ha tenido que salir de la ciudad… -dijo aun mirando de reojo a Seiya.

-Vaya… en mi casa están mis sobrinos, no nos dejarían trabajar… -dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla como quien piensa en voz alta.

-Pues mi casa estará sola estos días… podemos…

-¡Pst! Serena… -volvió a llamarla Mina mientras negaba vehementemente con la cabeza y apuntaba a Seiya que parecía consumirse en llamas de ira.

-Podemos hacerla todos juntos en mi casa –dijo mirando a Seiya en lugar de a Satoru- ¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó y de manera casual posó su mano sobre el puño que Seiya apretaba sobre su escritorio y le sonrió, Seiya fijó su mirada en ella al momento que todo aquel mal humor iba bajando de intensidad- Podemos comparar lo que hemos hecho y ayudarnos unos a otros, Taiki y Amy, Lita, Mina y Yaten también vendrán ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! –Sonrió Mina- ¡es una gran idea Serena!

-¿Lo es? ¿o.o?–Preguntó Serena mirando a Seiya quien al momento se relajo, abrió el puño que se encontraba bajo la mano de Serena y le hizo una caricia al momento que la miraba con ternura.

-Lo es.

Serena se sonrojo y apartó la mano apenada.

-Así que trabajaremos en casa de Tsukino… -dijo Sonoko acercándose a ellos- ¿Estás segura de que habrá espacio para todos? –le dijo de manera despectiva.

-La casa de Serena es suficientemente amplia Sonoko –Le rebatió Mina- no será problema.

-Además nosotros no iremos –dijo Taiki

-¿Qué?

-No lo necesitamos –dijo Amy con una sonrisa- nuestro proyecto está listo ¿él de ustedes no?

-No Ahora que puso las condiciones para los que no tenemos el huevo original… -dijeron Mina y Serena abatidas.

-¿Ustedes también Sonoko? –preguntó Amy

- El señor _"soy demasiado famoso para ser responsable"_ lo dejó caer tres veces ¬¬

-¡Seiya! –exclamó Serena sorprendida

-¡No fue mi culpa! –Se defendió él- Los huevos eran muy frágiles…

- -.-u

-¿Y tú Lita? ¿Vendrás? –preguntó Serena

-No lo sé… tampoco lo necesito. Tal vez vaya a visitarlos.

-¿Tus huevos son los originales?

Lita asintió.

A pesar de que la acompañaban a todos lados, no había roto ninguno. Había sido muy cuidadosa… él también lo había sido. El profesor Taeda… no, Daniel. Tanto que había tenido el detalle de, un par de días después de ayudarla a encontrar el apartamento perfecto, llevar una base acolchonada para poner a los pequeños huevos en el escritorio mientras ellos trabajaban cada uno en sus ocupaciones.

-Así no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos –le sonrió Daniel, de una manera que hacía encoger su corazón.

-Gracias profesor –respondió visiblemente sonrosada.

-¿Por qué no…? -comenzó a decir algo nervioso sin apartar la vista de los documentos que revisaba. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo tratando de sonar más casual- ¿Porqué no me llamas sólo Daniel?

-¡O.O!

-Platico tanto contigo que ya me cuesta un poco seguir con las formalidades –Dijo él deseando que Lita no notara que le temblaban las manos. Lita no respondió así que, aunque con renuencia, alzó el rostro para verla. La pobre joven lo miraba de hito en hito con una gran sorpresa en el rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

"Bravo Daniel, la haz asustado"

-Está bien –dijo él cómo si no fuera gran cosa- Comprendo que no te sientas cómoda, olvida que lo dije.

-Es como… es cómo si fuéramos amigos ¿cierto? –dijo por fin Lita pausadamente.

"Amigos" Daniel sabía que era a lo más que podía aspirar.

-Cómo si fuésemos amigos –repitió con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces está bien… Daniel –Dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

El paso de la formalidad a la informalidad fue más sencillo de lo que ambos hubiesen imaginado, y nada incomodo. Ayudó que sus conversaciones siempre fueran tan amenas e incluso relajó más el ambiente.

Pero los sentimientos de Lita ahí estaban…y ahora que lo llamaba por su nombre no habían hecho más que florecer aún más. Daniel… a quien por cierto no había visto ni una sola vez aquel día y quien, para gran desilusión de Lita, estaba ausente en la sala de maestros.

-Habrá faltado… -murmuró pensativa.

-¿El profesor Taeda? –Preguntó la maestra Mónica entrando detrás de ella- Escuché que estaba enfermo… -dijo, tomó algo del escritorio y salió- nos vemos señorita Kino.

-Enfermo…

**4**

El viernes por la mañana Serena trabajó duro en el aseo de su casa y preparó algunas botanas para recibir a sus compañeros de proyecto.

Satoru fue el primero en llegar, Serena le dejó entrar y el amablemente se ofreció a ayudar con los preparativos. Mina fue la siguiente

-Gracias a Dios –dijo a Serena en secreto- Porque si Seiya llega y los encuentra solos…

-Pero no estamos haciendo nada Mina –se defendió Serena

-Mi pequeña amiga… tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte… -Dijo Mina pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Poco después hizo su aparición Sonoko y al final llegaron Yaten y Seiya.

La mesa De Serena estaba llena de hojas y todos trabajaban arduamente cada uno con su pareja. Claro, las miradas asesinas de Seiya cada que Serena y Satoru sonreían por algo no se dejaban esperar.

-Quieres poner atención –le retó Sonoko con enfado. Él de mala gana obedeció.

Ya había oscurecido cuando uno a uno fueron terminando.

-¡Por fin! –exclamaron Serena y Satoru que fueron los últimos en terminar.

-¿Por qué no intercambiamos proyectos y echamos un vistazo? –sugirió Mina.

Estaban haciéndolo cuando un ruido se escuchó en el patio trasero.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Sonoko algo espantada al momento que cogía su celular de la mesa.

-Debe ser Luna –dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quién?

-Una gatita que viene a veces en busca de comida –dijo- iré a ver.

Serena salió al patio:

-Luna, gatita… ¿Dónde estás?

Pero no. No era Luna.

-Serena ¿está todo bien? –Preguntó Mina desde el comedor cuando ya no escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-No Mina –contestó la joven con voz ahogada.

Todos se pusieron de pie de golpe menos Sonoko. Un sujeto con ropas negras y un pasa montañas en la cabeza sujetaba a Serena por la espalda y le apuntaba con una pistola en la sien.

-¡Takeru! –gritó el hombre molesto- ¿no dijiste que sólo estaría esta chiquilla?

Otro hombre entró detrás de ellos. También con una pistola en mano.

-Bonito día escogiste para dar una fiesta dulzura –dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

-Suéltenla –Ordenó Seiya con voz contenida.

-No es parte del plan –dijo otro más- Escuchen atentos. La cosa es simple, se quedan en silencio, no intentan nada, nosotros nos llevamos lo que deseamos y no desperdiciamos ninguna bala ¿entendido?

Seiya apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia ellos. Al momento el hombre que tenía a Serena cargó la pistola. Serena apretó los ojos asustada…

-¿Entendido?

-Seiya… -le llamó su hermano tomándolo del brazo

-Están perdiendo tiempo –Dijo Sonoko con su habitual voz fría- Tomen lo que quieran y lárguense.

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

-Esta chica me agrada –Sonrió él último en entrar- Masato, cuida de ellos. A llenar los costales chicos.

Serena trataba de mantener la calma mientras el sujeto presionaba la pistola a su sien…

-Tres chicos y tres chicas… -dijo el criminal- ¿y sólo hacían tarea? ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud en estos días? Sobre todo con está… -aspiró en el cuello de Serena quien hizo un gesto de repugnancia- clase de chicas.

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo Yaten sujetando del brazo a Seiya.

-Podemos… -Dijo Seiya entre dientes mientras el tipo que tenía a Serena les miraba con interés.

-Son cinco… Atacarlos o protegerlas –le murmuró Yaten al oído- pero no las dos cosas.

-Ustedes dos que tanto susurran.

-Que escogiste a la más fea de las tres como rehén –dijo Sonoko que permanecía sentada. Serena (aún con el corazón en la garganta) abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendida a Sonoko- Pero bueno… que se podía esperar…

-¡Sonoko! –exclamó Mina alarmada.

-Tienes agallas mujer –Le dijo el hombre- pero yo prefiero del tipo que se asustan –Dijo pasando los lavios por el cuello de Serena quien apretaba los ojos con asco, miedo, frustración… Una lagrima se escapó y rodó por su mejilla, Seiya se disponía a atacar Cuando Mina llamó la atención del hombre.

-¿Está seguro? –Dijo casi gritando y se levantó la blusa.

El secuestrador peló los ojos sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de apreciar nada. Un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hizo cerrar los ojos, emitir un chillido de dolor al sentir la nariz rota y soltar a Serena que al momento fue tomada por Seiya y puesta detrás suyo al momento de que atestaba un rodillazo en las partes bajas del sujeto del pasamontañas.

-¡Creí que no atacaríamos! –le gritó a Yaten.

-¡Oh cállate! –Le gritó Yaten furioso- lo mejor será salir de aquí

-Vamos –le dijo Seiya a Sonoko quien sin moverse solo sonrió y contestó.

-Ya no es necesario

-Demonios –murmuró Yaten al escuchar que los hombres ya bajaban las escaleras preguntando qué había ocurrido.

Pero cuando iban llegando al último escalón la puerta de la calle se abrió y un equipo de policías entró a la casa.

En unos minutos eran inmovilizados los delincuentes y despojados del botín que llevaban.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Sonoko sonriente. Cuando un hombre de traje que parecía el encargado de la operación entró.

-¿Papá?-preguntaron todos confusos.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? –preguntó el hombre. Sólo atinaron a asentir.

-Por eso estabas tan tranquila… -dedujo Mina.

Sonoko alzó el celular que tenía en la mano.

-Cómo hija de un policía es inevitable estar preparada para este tipo de situaciones.

-Es una suerte –suspiró Mina.

-Es hora de marcharnos Sonoko recoge tus cosas –ordenó su padre- ¿Quién es el dueño de esta casa?

-Yo… -dijo Serena que no se había movido de detrás de Seiya.

-Es necesario que vayas a la comisaria a firmar unos formularios

Serena se aferró inmediatamente a la camisa de Seiya por la espalda sin decir nada. Seiya la miró preocupado.

-¿Es necesario que sea ella? –Preguntó Mina.

-Bueno… -sopesó el hombre- tomando en cuenta que todos han sido afectados… está bien. Pero es necesario que alguien vaya conmigo.

-Yo iré –dijo Satoru que no había hablado hasta el momento- Cuida de ella –le dijo a Seiya con seriedad y tras los policías y Sonoko salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Al momento Serena abrazo a Seiya por detrás y escondiendo el rostro en esa cálida espalda rompió a llorar.

**5**

-Estoy preocupada… -Dijo Mina perdiendo su mirada en la ventana del asiento del copiloto del auto de Yaten unos minutos después de salir de casa de Serena

-Seiya no le hará nada, si es a lo que te refieres –respondió Yaten de mala gana conteniendo su enojo.

-Claro que no me refiero a eso –dijo Mina ofendida- Si no creyera que Seiya es de fiar no los hubiera dejado solos en primer lugar. Además en ese estado era imposible dejarla sola…

-Cuanta preocupación… -bufó Yaten

-Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo –le reprochó Mina- Serena es mi amiga, es normal que…

-¡¿Y tú qué?! –Le gritó sin poder contenerse más

-¡O.O!

-Que hubiera pasado sí ese hombre te hubiese atacado a ti… yo... aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste… -Yaten golpeó el volante- Demonios Mina ¡¿Cómo puedes no preocuparte por ti misma?!

-Yaten… -murmuró aún sorprendida.

-Olvídalo… -dijo al momento que se detenía frente a casa de Mina- entra a tu casa.

Pero Mina no se movió.

-Yo soy una chica fuerte en comparación de Serena –comenzó a decir- no me asusto fácilmente y soy buena defendiéndome… y aun así yo tenía miedo… estaba asustada… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse- Yo que no tenía un arma apuntándome a la cabeza y sin embargo mi mejor amiga, esa que le tiene miedo hasta a su sombra, ella… ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? –preguntó mirando con ojos vidriosos pero molestos a Yaten

-¡Pensar en ti!

-No lo entiendes ¡Serena siempre piensa en mí! –le gritó- antes de conocer a Serena era sólo la chica bonita de nuevo ingreso, esa que recibe cartas de amor todos los días y que las mujeres disfrutan odiando… no tenía verdaderos amigos y yo sólo fingía que no me importaba. Y un día… estando en secundaria Serena sólo se acercó y dijo "Vaya… eres muy bonita ¿Qué te parece si somos amigas?" Nunca volví a estar sola después de eso. Si alguien me molestaba Serena les hacía frente y con ella las chicas… siempre estaban ahí para cuidarme y defenderme yo… sólo tenía que hacer algo…. No podía dejar que…

Pero no pudo terminar. Yaten la había besado de repente.

**6**

Serena trataba de dormir pensando en que Seiya estaba tan solo al bajar las escaleras… todo estaba bien ya.

-Me pregunto si estará cómodo… debí dejarle empapada la espalda… -murmuró para sí- creo que nunca había llorado tanto…

Pero se había sentido tan bien… primero ocultar su cara en su espalda y desahogar todo el miedo que había sentido y después cuando la abrazó tiernamente mientras les acariciaba la cabeza.

Se sentía tan bien… sin embargo estaba ese otro chico. Sí, ese que había aparecido en sus sueños el día anterior en la cafetería y que ahora… antes incluso de estar completamente dormida ya, miraba claramente. Una cosa era cierta, era muy apuesto. Y también estaba esa otra que se parecía a ella, pero con una traje extraño. Una falda azul muy corta para su gusto, el leotardo blanco y las bota rojas.

-Que traje tan ridículo -rió ella- no eres yo, así que… me pregunto ¿Quién serás…?

El chico apuesto responde por ella:

-Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon.

Y una luz poderosa invadió todo su alrededor.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO. **

**Comentarios de la autora.**

¡Apurada! ¡Tengo que salir de la ciudad en media hora y yo estoy en internet! Pero no quería irme sin dejar capitulo ¡Espero lo disfruten!Y… Los problemas comienzan ahora… ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou!


	13. Lo que dice la gente

**CAPITULO 13**

**DICE LA GENTE**

**1**

El aroma a comida despertó a Seiya el domingo por la mañana. Se incorporó en el sillón tallándose los ojos para desperezarse y estirando el brazo trató de deshacer los nudos de su cuerpo. Se dio unos golpecitos en la cara para tratar de despertarse por completo, pero fue el suave tarareo de la muchacha en la cocina lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie ya sin sueño. Caminó con paso ligero y miró desde el umbral de la cocina a la joven menear algo en la estufa mientras tarareaba una canción… la misma que él había cantado para ella una vez…

-¡Listo! –Exclamó Serena apagando la estufa.

-Que bien porque muero de hambre –dijo Seiya sobresaltando a la chica.

-¡Ya despertaste!

-¿Cómo dormiste? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente en busca de rastros de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Como un ángel –sonrió ella- Llorar siempre me deja exhausta ¿El sillón estuvo muy incomodo?

-Para nada –mintió con una sonrisa, aun buscando alguna secuela.

-Me alegro –le respondió la sonrisa naturalmente- ve y siéntate a la mesa, en un momento llevo los platos.

-Está bien –respondió obediente. De verdad parecía estar bien. Eso lo relajó y dio paso abiertamente al buen humor.

Aquello era mejor que sus mejores sueños. Él sentado a la cabeza de la mesa mientras Serena con un delantal de fresas, se acercaba sonriente a servir el desayuno y tomaba asiento a su lado.

"_Es una premonición" _Pensó y sonrió ante la idea de que tal vez lo fuera de un futuro no muy lejano.

-Gracias por la comida –dijo ella.

-Gracias por la comida –repitió él y dio el primer bocado de unos huevos que olían exquisitos… que sólo olían exquisitos…

-¿Qué tal están? –preguntó Serena con ojos soñadores mientras Seiya tragaba con dificultad y apretaba los ojos para no llorar. Aquello tenía más sal que huevo…

-Muy bueno –respondió sin terminar de tragar todavía, dándose golpecitos en el pecho para ayudarse.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Serena sonriente- me alegro mucho –y dió su primer bocado, lo mastico haciendo gestos y al tragar no pudo evitar toser.

-¡Está saladísimo! –exclamó ahogándose.

-Lo notaste –dijo Seiya aliviado.

-¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! –Le acusó- esto está incomible… soy un desastre –dijo afligida- y ahora… ¿Qué desayunaremos?

-Tranquila –le sonrió Seiya poniéndose de pie- creo que puedo arreglarlo.

-No lo creo… –Dijo aún con la cabeza gacha.

-Ya verás.

Serena observó como Seiya sacó un par de cosas del refrigerador, se las ingenió para preparar una especie de salsa espesa con mucho jitomate que echó a los huevos, añadió un poco de crema y volvieron a probar.

Ambos sonrieron. Después de todo fue un buen desayuno.

**2**

¿Entrar o no entrar? Ese era el dilema que sufría Lita Kino Fuera del edificio del profesor Taeda con una cajita con un pastel de manzana en las manos. Tanto había estado debatiéndose que la noche la había alcanzado. Aquello era una locura… pero el profesor seguía enfermo y sólo sabía de su estado por lo que escuchaba hablar a los profesores quienes en realidad se limitaban a decir "sigue enfermo" y ella había comenzado a preocuparse...

-Lita tonta –se dijo a sí misma- Esto es una tontería mejor…

-¡Lita! –un muchacho corría hacia ella sonriéndole jovialmente

-Charles Stevens –exclamó nerviosa.

-Charli, recuerda –le dijo sonriente- ¿Vienes a ver a Daniel? No sabes lo que lo animará tu visita… el pobre nunca se enferma, pero cuando se enferma…

-¿Podrías dárselo tú, por favor? –preguntó extendiéndole la caja- creo que es un poco tarde para estar aquí.

-¿Estás segura?

Lita asintió.

-Dile que espero que se recupere pronto –dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-Le pasaré el recado –le sonrió Charles

-Buenas noches…

**3**

El lunes Serena corría a prisa para llegar temprano cuando se detuvo al ver a Mina de Pie frente al portón con la mirada perdida y sin atinar a moverse.

-¡Mina es tarde! –le apremió- ¡Vamos!

Mina la miró sin saber que decir.

-¿Pasa algo?

Mina negó con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces vamos! –Serena jaló del brazo a su amiga y agitadas entraron al salón donde el profesor Taeda las retó como de costumbre.

-¡Qué bueno que ya está mejor profesor! –le dijo Serena de manera lambiscona.

-Se le ve incluso más guapo –le dijo Mina haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que nadie notara que estaba por ponerse a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

-Vayan a sus asientos señoritas ¬¬

-¡Sí! –dijeron en su habitual forma de soldado y ambas tomaron sus asientos. Que Yaten fingiera indiferencia total ayudaría… ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera tendría que decir nada. Aunque era lunes y era día de verificar la agenda de la semana…

No fue fácil.

Fue en el descanso, después de tener la reunión más incomoda con Yaten, que Mina escuchó por primera vez los rumores:

-¿Tsukino y Seiya pareja? ¿No suena eso a un chiste?

-Es muy torpe ¿no?

-Es guapa… pero ¿no les parece insignificante en comparación con…?

-¿En comparación con qué? –preguntó Mina anunciando su presencia. Al momento el grupo se dispersó- Cobardes… -bufó molesta

-No sólo son ellas –dijo Lita acercándose a Mina- acabo de escuchar a los de segundo decir que Serena seguramente está chantajeando a Seiya con algo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Mina con enfado- ¿de qué se sorprenden? Fue evidente desde un principio que Seiya estaba interesado en Serena… no veo lo extraño.

-Busquemos a Serena, si ella escucha algo no le sentará muy bien –Dijo Lita

-Tienes razón

Pero Serena seguía tan distraída como siempre y platicaba amenamente con Amy en el salón.

-¿Le decimos? –preguntó Lita mirando compungida como Serena reía despreocupada.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor golpeamos a las de los rumores? –Sugirió Mina

-Podríamos pero…

-Son demasiadas incluso para ti ¿verdad? -dijo desanimada.

-Yo pensaba más bien en que podrían expulsarnos –dijo con una gotita en la frente- pero sí, supongo que eso también es un impedimento.

-¿Entonces le decimos?

-¡Chicas! –Corrió Serena hacia ellas

-¿Qué pasa Serena? –contestaron nerviosas.

-¡Iremos de campamento! –Exclamó contenta- ¡En dos días iremos de campamento!

-Serena la maestra Mónica lo dijo la semana pasada ¬¬

-Sí, Amy me lo dijo, pero creo que estaba distraída cuando lo dijo –sonrió- Será emocionante ¿cierto? ¡Nunca he ido a acampar!

Lita y Mina intercambiaron una mirada.

-Acabaré con todas –murmuró Lita y Mina asintió en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Serena curiosa.

-Que será divertido Serena –le sonrió Mina.

Y desde ese momento hasta la hora de salida se dedicaron a ser escoltas de Serena, lo cual frustró un poco a Seiya, quien después del descanso no pudo pasar un rato a solas con ella.

-Y tampoco puedo acompañarla al trabajo –dijo con enfado mientras iban en la parte trasera de su automóvil.

-Es la vida de una estrella –dijo Taiki con indiferencia- Me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto en enturbiarse las aguas

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Seiya a la defensiva

-A que tu relación no será algo sencillo, deberías de saberlo –dijo Taiki sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-¿Qué?

-Es un bastardo egoísta –dijo Yaten con una sonrisa irónica- ni siquiera lo había pensado

-¡Explíquense!

-¿No has escuchado los rumores? –Preguntó Taiki- Hoy la escuela estuvo llena de ellos

-Cómo va a enterarse… vive en su mundo –dijo Yaten despectivamente

-¿Qué rumores? ¡¿Quieren explicarse?! –preguntó Seiya con exaspero

-¡De los que esas chicas están corriendo en la escuela acerca de Tsukino! –le dijo Taiki casi gritando apartando la mirada de la ventana por primera vez y mirando a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-"_Tsukino lo engatusó"_ –dijo Yaten con voz fingida- "Supe que andaba con Miwa primero y lo terminó por salir con Seiya" "se aprovecha de él, es una farsante" ¿quieres que siga?

-No lo creo… -dijo impactado- Serena no me dijo nada…

-Eso es porque si hay alguien más despistado que tú es ella –le dijo Yaten con obviedad- pero no creo que pase mucho antes de que escuche algo… aun con esas dos haciéndola de guardianes.

-Mina y Lita… -murmuró Seiya entendiendo

-Eso sin contar la reacción de la prensa cuando su relación se haga pública. Cámaras a fuera de su casa, solicitudes de entrevistas…

-La prensa…

-Como dije, no será sencillo –dijo Taiki encogiéndose de hombros y volvió la vista a la ventana

**4**

Era un idiota, desconsiderado y egoísta, Yaten tenía razón. Eso era lo que pensaba Seiya mientras miraba a Serena caminar hacia él… y además con el rostro iluminado por una ancha sonrisa, mientras alzaba alegremente una bolsa de papel. ¿De verdad no había escuchado nada?

-Andrew me obsequió un par de panecillos –le dijo cuando estuvo frente a él- ten, prueba.

-¿Debería sentirme celoso de que otro chico le regale cosas a mi novia? –Preguntó tratando de sonar normal

-Tal vez… -murmuró Serena como si lo pensara realmente- puedo devolverlos –dijo haciendo el amago de volver a la cafetería.

-Espera, no te vayas –La sujetó del brazo y repentinamente la abrazó por la espalda.

-O.O ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Serena sintiendo los colores subir al rostro.

-Te eché de menos –murmuró él cerrando los ojos.

Serena sonrió relajándose un poco.

-Pareces un niño… -Serena sintió como Seiya sólo asintió con la cabeza sobre su hombro- Vamos –le dijo- mi madre te espera para cenar.

-O.O

Seiya soltó de golpe a Serena y alarmado preguntó -¡¿Qué?!

Serena le mostró el mensaje de texto en su celular a manera de respuesta.

"_No pueden ser novios oficialmente hasta que él tenga mi permiso, así que lo espero a cenar"_

_-_Estará insoportable… -sonrió Serena apenada- entiendo si no quieres venir.

-¡Bien! –dijo repentinamente decidido- si esto es… -pero se calló al momento que las palabras de sus hermanos resonaron en su mente _"cámaras a fuera de su casa…"_

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo… -dijo en voz baja.

-Cobarde –se burló Serena- Tranquilo, tal vez no sea tan malo.

-No yo… sólo vine a decirte que no podré acompañarte a tu casa…

-¿Eh?

-Asuntos con el grupo –dijo con una sonrisa tratando de sonar despreocupado- Ser una estrella es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

-comienzan las desventajas ¬¬

Seiya miró a Serena casi con dolor.

-¿Seiya? ¿o.o?

-Lo siento… -dijo apartando la mirada de ella mientras apretaba los puños. Quién diría que algún día hacer lo que le gustaba sería una desventaja.

-¡Tranquilo! –le dijo Serena riendo- te lo estás tomando muy en serio sólo bromeaba –Hizo la seña de amor y paz- no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana –hizo un ademán de despedida y comenzó a caminar.

-Serena.

La chica se giró a verlo, él avanzó la distancia que los separaba, la tomó por los hombros y la besó. Cuando sus labios se separaron dejó un momento su frente apoyada en la de Serena que, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Dile a mamá Ikuko que de verdad lo siento –le dijo Seiya con voz queda. Serena asintió aun con los ojos cerrados- Tengo que irme –Serena volvió a asentir sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. Seiya sonrió. Iba a ser el primero en apartarse pero Serena levantó su mano derecha y lo aferró por la camisa. Seiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Espera… -le susurró ella con la frente aun apoyada. Él, con el rostro rojo, sitió como Serena inhalaba profundamente para después soltar el aire. Después lo hizo con menos profundidad y así hasta que su respiración se normalizo. Abrió los ojos, sonrió y se separó de Seiya.

-Nos vemos mañana –le dijo con una ancha sonrisa, hizo la seña de amor y paz y comenzó alejarse cuando la voz de Seiya la hizo pararse en seco.

-_Aishiteru (Te amo)_

-¡O.O! –Conteniendo la respiración Serena se giró a mirarlo llena de sorpresa.

Seiya le dirigió una sonrisa tierna.

-Nos vemos mañana bombón.

Esta vez fue Seiya quien comenzó a alejarse por el lado contrario mientras los pies de Serena no atinaban a moverse. Y no atinaron por algunos minutos

**5**

Aquello estaba mal… su primer semana juntos y ya había dicho la primera mentira… pero, ¿cuál era la opción? ¿Terminar con ella? Imposible, sobre todo ahora que aquel "te amo" había escapado de sus labios… ella estaba tan sorprendida –Seiya rió- tonta, no era como si no se lo hubiese dicho antes… aunque, también para él se sintió diferente a la de aquella vez en la azotea… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba a esperar una respuesta? ¿Qué hubiera dicho Serena? –Volvió a reír- Nada. De haber esperado seguramente seguiría de pie frente a ella en completo silencio. Estuvo bien no esperar. Aunque le gustaría saber, una respuesta no urgía especialmente, por ahora le interesaba que sus sentimientos llegaran a ella, que vislumbrara al menos un poco de lo que se estaba convirtiendo para él. Algo que no podía comprarse con nada.

¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? ¿2 horas? ¿Tal vez 3? Y sin darse cuenta sus pies le habían conducido directamente a casa de Serena. Con las manos en los bolsillos miró hacia la ventana aun iluminada de la habitación de Serena.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bombón? –dijo para sí

Suspiró. Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó cómo se abría la ventana.

-¿Seiya?

-Hola Bombón –le sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo quería desearle buenas noches a mi novia –le sonrió- descansa.

-Espera, no te vayas, enseguida bajo.

-No te molestes… -le dijo él- me conformo con verte…

-Pero que extraño eres jovencito… -le dijo apartando la mirada de él y mirando hacia el cielo- a los muchachos que vienen a espiar a la alcoba de una chica se les dice mañosos…

Seiya rió…

-Serena, siempre dices puras tonterías.

Serena rió también y después ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-¿Lo sientes también? -preguntó Serena en voz baja.

-Como un dejavu… -asintió Seiya- como si no fuera la primera vez que te veo en tu balcón.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Lo dije, eres extraño.

-Tal vez –le concedió Seiya.

-Seiya… acerca de…

-Es tarde –le interrumpió con una sonrisa- descansa bombón, nos vemos mañana.

Serena asintió.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.

**5**

Cuando Serena llegó a la escuela el lunes por la mañana encontró a Mina de pie frente al portón con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ella.

-Otra vez aquí… -dijo Serena poniéndose a su lado- ¿No entrarás?

-Lo estoy pensando… -dijo sin apartar la vista mientras pensaba _"Ayer ya fue bastante incomodo" _

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Dijo Serena ahora dirigiendo la mirada al mismo punto perdido de Mina.

-¿También lo pensarás?

-Sí…

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo? –Preguntó Serena.

-Yaten me besó –suspiró Mina- ¿el tuyo?

-Seiya me dijo que me amaba –suspiró Serena y después miró a Mina de golpe al momento que Mina la miraba a ella- ¡Yaten te besó! –exclamó

-¡Seiya te dijo que te amaba! –exclamó Mina. Se miraron sorprendidas un momento y al siguiente volvieron a suspirar compungidas agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si no entramos? –preguntó Serena.

-Seriamos unas cobardes…

-Tienes razón…

Otro suspiro.

-Animo Serena –le dijo Mina- No es la primera vez que Seiya te dice sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, pero… es que lo dijo tan repentinamente… y se fue sin darme oportunidad de responder y ahora no sé si espera que yo también lo diga…

-Sé exactamente como te sientes –dijo Mina afligida.

-¿Tampoco le respondiste nada a Yaten?

-Bueno… no me preguntó nada…

-Pero… te besó…

-Sí y después me pidió que entrara a mi casa… ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo se supone que actúe ahora? –Dijo Mina agarrándose la cabeza desesperada.

-¡Se van sin decir nada! –Asintió Serena

-¡Y te dejan toda confundida!

-¡Y ellos actúan como si nada hubiera pasado!

-¡Mientras nosotras pasamos en vela toda la noche!

-¡Sí, eso! ¡Sintiéndonos culpables por soñar con otros chicos guapos!

-¡SÍ y…! ¿qué? ¿o.o? –preguntó Mina confundida.

-Ah… creo que esa soy sólo yo… -Dijo Serena apenada

-¿Sueñas con otros chicos? ¿o.o?

-Otro chico… -aclaró Serena

-¿Es el mismo?

-Todas las veces…

-¿Pues cuantas veces lo has soñado?

-No lo sé… 4… 5 tal vez…

-¿Satoru?

-No, no… ¿Por qué soñaría con Satoru? –preguntó contrariada

-¿Entonces con quien?

-No sé… no creo haberlo visto nunca… aunque, resulta extraño por la claridad con la que veo su imagen en cada sueño. Las cosas pueden ser confusas, pero él no. Si fuera buena dibujante podría hacerte un retrato perfecto.

-¿Es guapo?

-Muy guapo… -Asintió Serena- Es por eso que me siento culpable –admitió apenada.

-Vamos, son sólo sueños –le animó Mina- o… ¿dudas de tus sentimientos por Seiya?

Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no le he puesto nombre a lo que siento por él… pero es algo más que cariño –dijo llevando su mano al pecho- algo que hace latir mi corazón muy fuerte cuando se acerca a mí o me toma de la mano… creí que moriría cuando me besó pero a la vez me sentí tan viva…

Mina asintió mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios.

-Soy feliz si él está cerca. No tengo duda.

Mina miró a su amiga y dijo con firmeza.

-Tenemos que entrar Serena

-Lo sé.

Las retaron nuevamente y aún así ninguna pensó en explicar que aquel día no habían llegado realmente tarde y tomaron sus asientos tiesas como robot…

-No te has perdido de nada interesante –le dijo Seiya desde el asiento detrás del suyo inclinándose hacia ella. Serena se giró un poco a mirarlo y él le guiñó un ojo bonachonamente. Serena sonrió, y al enderezarse suspiró aliviada… ellos seguían igual.

Volteó a ver a Mina quien miraba fijamente la espalda de Yaten que tomaba notas sin prestar atención a otras cosas. Mina suspiró resignada… sí, ellos también seguían igual.

-¿Están listos? –Dijo la maestra Mónica emocionada- ¡2 días y nos vamos de campamento!

**Fin del capitulo**

**Comentario de la autora:**

¿Saben a dónde nos acercamos? Sé a dónde nos acercamos! Gracias por leer!

Xaviiera Michigo especialmente para ti un:

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou!


	14. De Dudas y Confesiones

**CAPITULO XIV**

**DE DUDAS Y CONFECIONES**

Aquel martes Mina no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Yaten, estuvo ocupada acompañando a Serena a todos lados y dirigiendo miradas asesinas a quien se atrevía siquiera a mirarla de manera sospechosa. Seiya observó todo desde la distancia, sin siquiera intentar acercarse.

-Algo está pasando… ¬¬ -Dijo Serena cuando iba a salir al sanitario y Mina y Lita se ofrecieron a ir con ella.

-No sabemos a qué te refieres –respondieron riendo nerviosas.

Sonó el celular.

-A esto –dijo levantando el celular- Rey me manda mensajes cada veinte minutos sólo para "saludarme" y "ver que estoy haciendo", y ustedes no me dejan ir ni al baño sola. Explíquense.

-No seas paranoica Serena –le dijo Mina con voz despreocupada.

-Sólo tenemos ganas de ir también ¿verdad Mina?

-¡Sí! Uh… me anda…

-¿Es por lo del sábado? –preguntó entornando los ojos- Mina, todos estábamos asustados pero, no sé tú, yo me limito a no pensar en ello y no me siento con ninguna especie de trauma. Se me da eso de olvidar esas cosas.

-Lo sabemos ¬¬ –dijeron ambas

-Entonces van a quedarse aquí y me van a dejar ir al baño –les ordenó

-Pero…

El celular sonó otra vez

-¡Uh! –se quejó- tengan –se lo lanzó a Mina- Me voy

-Pero Serena –comenzaron a caminar hacia ella.

-Ah ah ah, nada de seguirme –dijo apuntándolas con el dedo y salió corriendo.

El celular volvió a sonar. Mina lo abrió y leyó el mensaje de Rey

"_¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Está todo bien?"_

-No sabía que Rey se había enterado de los rumores… -dijo Mina.

-Yo tampoco –respondió Lita- Mejor contesta, parece preocupada.

-No es la única…

**2**

Serena iba a entrar al baño, cuando miró a Seiya por el pasillo. Ella le sonrió, él la miró, parecía que iba a acercársele pero al momento que unas alumnas pasaban cerca él apartó la mirada de Serena y se fue por el camino opuesto.

-Qué raro… -murmuró ella.

Entró al baño y cuando estaba por salir escuchó las risas de unas chicas en los lavabos y después mencionar el nombre de él.

-Yo también lo escuché –decía una- todo tendría lógica, ¿por qué otra cosa alguien como Seiya Kou andaría con una chica ton ordinaria?

-Y ridícula…-completó otra. Se echaron a reír.

-Pero que les pasa… -murmuró Serena molesta. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando otra, de voz más amable habló.

-Bueno… a mí Tsukino no me parece una mala persona.

-Bien –murmuró Serena contenta de que alguien hablara por ella.

-¿La conoces?

-Estuve con ella el primer año –explicó la joven- Y no parece alguien que se aprovecharía de la fama de los Three Lights.

-¡Eso! –le concedió Serena orgullosa de aquella defensa.

-Más bien… creo que sí está enamorada de Seiya.

-No sé si eso es muy exacto… -murmuró Serena sonrojándose- tal vez un poco…

-Es por eso que me da mucha pena por ella.

-¿Pena? ¿o.o? –Ahora sí Serena no entendía.

-Sus amigas deberían hablar con ella –dijo otra- decirle lo evidente que es que Seiya sólo está con ella por lástima

-¿Lástima?

-Aunque no lo culpo –dijo otra- lo hemos acosado tanto que nosotras lo orillamos a eso. Que mejor manera de evitar a sus fans que decir que ya tiene novia.

La Imagen de Seiya presentándola con todas sus fans cruzó por la mente de Serena.

-No puede ser… -murmuró ella.

-Tal vez si la quiera –dijo una de las chicas. Un momento de silencio y después todas soltaron la carcajada.

-Bueno… pues yo apuesto a que no tardará en comenzar a evitarla. Estar con alguien como ella no puede ser muy divertido ¿no creen?

Y entre risas salieron del baño. Cuando Serena abrió la puerta, sólo su reflejo en el espejo de los lavabos le regresó la mirada.

La sensación de desasosiego de aquella mañana se había incrementado considerablemente.

-No pueden tener razón ¿cierto? –dijo hablando consigo misma.

Claro que no podían. Lavó sus manos, sacudió su cabeza y convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo que había escuchado ni siquiera era relevante. Pero Seiya parecía querer desmentir eso con su actitud… En el salón fue como si Serena no existiera y a la hora de la salida sólo se dirigió a ella para decirle que no podría pasar por ella al café.

Algo era un hecho y eso era que Seiya estaba diferente, que algo parecía ocurrirle, y era imposible no hacer la conexión con lo que había escuchado en el baño:

"_yo apuesto a que no tardará en comenzar a evitarla. Estar con alguien como ella no puede ser muy divertido ¿no?"_

Pero sola se rebatía a sí misma. No había manera de que aquello fuera cierto. Apenas el día anterior le había dicho aquella palabra que aun resonaba con claridad en su cabeza…

"_Aishiteru"_

Esa palabra que se sentía con más peso que cualquier otra se tambaleaba en el corazón de Serena que desconocía aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que comenzaba a nacer.

**3**

Aquel día fue duro para Seiya… todo su ser estaba ya acostumbrado a mirarla, a hablarle, a molestarla, a escucharla reír y escucharla quejarse… y sin embargo, si quería ahorrarle problemas a Serena lo mejor era alejarse de ella hasta llegar a la fase 2 del plan.

Dividir el plan en dos fases fue todo su idea y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haber resuelto el problema de manera perfecta. ¿Cómo fue que nació este plan? Bueno, lo primero fue identificar los puntos importantes:

Primer punto (y el de mayor relevancia): La prensa. Como estrella sabía lo poco conveniente y molesto que es tener cámaras tras de ti todo el día. Y no quería que Serena se viera envuelta en eso… en un primer plano pensó que la única solución sería terminar ( Yaten y Taiki parecían verlo de esa manera) pero estaban equivocados. Había otra manera… más eficaz, pero más desagradable también: Pedir el apoyo de Reina Matsura. Pensarlo le producía escalofríos, pero algo era cierto, su madre y él ya no estaban en tan malos términos, y ella estaba en deuda con él… tenía que ayudarlo. Jamás hubiese pensado en pedirle nada para él mismo, pero lo hacía por Serena y por ella cualquier cosa merecía la pena. Hasta llamar a la madre que odiaste por tanto tiempo para pedir su ayuda.

El segundo punto (mucho menos importante, y de poca relevancia) eran los estúpidos rumores de escuela (totalmente sin sentido). Eran tan inverosímiles que a Seiya le sorprendía que alguien siquiera creyera en ellos. Pero, aunque no son ciertos, si Serena llegaba a escucharlos seguro se molestaría mucho. Afortunadamente Mina y Lita parecían tener cubierto eso por ahora. Una vez resuelto el problema de la prensa, él se encargaría de echar abajo los rumores. Por lo pronto lo mejor era evitar a Serena en público lo más posible, no había por qué hacer rabiar más a sus fans.

-Así que lo tienes todo cubierto… -le dijo Yaten casi con ironía.

-Todo -sonrió Seiya.

-¿Y Reina accedió a ayudarte? –preguntó Taiki

-¿Podría ser de otra forma? Sólo tengo que esperar un día más a que amenace a quien tenga que amenazar y la prensa no será un problema.

-Sonaste como el hijo de un gánster -se burló Taiki

-A veces me siento como uno –dijo con seriedad y luego miró a sus hermanos con detenimiento- hay algo más… no sólo yo no tengo de que preocuparme –Taiki y Yaten ya no sonreían- me pregunto qué pretexto se pondrán ahora…

Por la noche Seiya miró desde la ventana a Serena salir del trabajo. La vio caminar más lento que de costumbre y detenerse apenas un momento en la farola donde solían encontrarse.

-Me pregunto si me extraña… -dijo para sí.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, pinchó unas cuantas teclas y lo volvió a guardar.

"_Sonríe, también te echo de menos" _

Serena sonrió. Tonterías… sus dudas no eran más que tonterías.

"_Es bueno saberlo" _

Tonta –pensó Seiya- como si pudiera ser de otra manera.

4

Pero no sólo eran los rumores lo que hacía sentir mal Serena. Estaba ese otro chico que aquella noche volvió a aparecer en sus sueños… Aquel de espaldas a ella en el aeropuerto, ella mirándolo sin atinar a hablarle mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y tragar el nudo de su garganta, él tenía que verla sonriente, firme, no a una niña llorona que le implora que no se fuera…

"_¿Quién eres?" _Se preguntaba Serena

Y entonces, cuando él iba a marcharse por fin le llamó.

-¡Darien!

-Pensé que no ibas a venir por que tenías clases… -le dijo él con una media sonrisa. Él también estaba triste, él tampoco no quería dejarla…

-¡Te estaré esperando! –Le dijo ella repentinamente- Siempre… te estaré esperando…

Serena decía aquellas palabras sin poder evitarlo, y su corazón se rompía con ellas.

Pero mientras caminaban del brazo alguien más pasó a su lado, alguien que ella conocía muy bien y que la miraba de reojo, alguien que aceleraba su corazón. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, Él chico a su lado ya no estaba, ahora estaban sólo ella y Seiya mirándose.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, mi dulce Bombón.

Se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y la sensación de haber roto una promesa.

**5**

El miércoles ni Mina ni los chicos asistieron a la escuela. Ir al campamento les quitaría tres días de trabajo y era necesario reponerlos. Serena sabía eso, pero aun así se sentía desanimada. Una parte de ella guardaba la esperanza de que al entrar al salón él la recibiría con su habitual sonrisa y sus palabras coquetas y entonces todo volvería a tener sentido para ella. No fue así.

Lita y Amy sospecharon que Serena había escuchado los rumores, trataron de animarla, de decirle que sobre todo ella debería de saber lo falsos y ridículos que eran.

-Lo sé –les aseguro ella con una sonrisa. Y para no preocuparlas comenzó a parlotear amenamente acerca del campamento del día siguiente.

Ni Amy ni Lita se creyeron aquella actitud de no pasa nada, pero decidieron que mientras Serena no quisiera contarles no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Así, preocupada llegó Lita a la sala de maestros.

Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí pero a sabiendas de que no era posible. Daniel Taeda tenía clases aun. Lita suspiró. Estaba arreglando un par de cosas cuando la maestra Mónica entró.

-¿No ha llegado aún? –preguntó sonriente.

-No debe de tardar –respondió Lita.

-Mmm… me gustaría esperarlo pero… ¿puedes darle esto? –dijo entregándole un boleto- Es para la opera de esta noche –sonrió y después imploró como hablando consigo misma- Falta poco para que caiga.

-¿Perdón maestra? –preguntó Lita

-Amores de adultos –le respondió la maestra Mónica sin importancia- ¿No te parece que hacemos bonita pareja? –Lita no atinó a responder- sí, sí la hacemos –se respondió a sí misma y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lita comenzaba a sentir un hueco en su corazón.

6

-¡Terminamos chicos! –Anunció Lita y entregó a cada uno una toalla y una botella de agua- tenemos dos horas para comer y después la entrevista en la estación de radio. Llevamos un tiempo excelente.

-Eres muy eficiente –le dijo Taiki- Normalmente resentimos las vacaciones de Drake y ahora parece que no lo necesitamos.

-No veo la eficiencia –dijo Yaten desdeñoso- lo que debió de hacer es cancelar el campamento para nosotros y no hacer todo ese alboroto con la agenda.

-Pues yo creo que tienen a una asisten te muy talentosa –dijo uno de los fotógrafos de la sesión. Él americano Erick Rockwood.

-No me diga –dijo Yaten mirándolo altanero. Mina lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Señorita Aino aceptaría comer conmigo?

-Está trabajando –respondió Yaten por ella antes de que Mina pudiera declinar la invitación educadamente. Pero el tono que usó Yaten la hizo enfadar…

-Él tiene razón –dijo dirigiéndole al camarógrafo la más coqueta de sus sonrisas y después se volvió a Taiki y Seiya- Chicos, ¿está bien si no como con ustedes?

-No hay problema –respondió Seiya contento de que le dieran una lección a su hermano.

-Te veremos en dos horas en la estación de radio –le dijo Taiki.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el joven ofreciéndole el brazo a Mina. Aunque dudó un poco, la mirada furibunda de Yaten la convenció.

-Nos vamos –lo tomó del brazo y dirigió una última sonrisa a los chicos.

Pero apenas estuvieron afuera soltó a Erick del brazo.

-Disculpe –dijo con una inclinación respetuosa- No quiero darle una idea equivocada.

-¿Por que querías hacer rabiar a Yaten Kou? No te preocupes, lo entendí –le dijo amable- pero aun así me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer, puedo mostrarte las fotos que he tomado hoy y podrías ayudarme a escoger.

-¿Yo?

-Me han dicho que antes de ser asistente eras fan de ellos ¿no? –Mina asintió apenada- pues es justo el punto de vista que necesito ¿vamos?

Mina asintió más tranquila.

-Eso hermano –le dijo Seiya a Yaten- Es para que veas que no puedes confiarte.

7

Lita limpiaba, archivaba y acomodaba mientras miraba de reojo los pases en el escritorio mientras las palabras de la maestra Mónica no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza "¿no te parece que hacemos bonita pareja?"

Sí la hacían… todos lo decían, era algo con lo que los alumnos bromeaban y que ella nunca había tomado en serio, o más bien nunca le había molestado. No creía que hubiera nada entre ellos, pero imaginar que fuera verdad, incluso le parecía lindo… por que en verdad hacían bonita pareja, y la maestra Mónica dentro de sus excentricidades era una mujer muy simpática.

¿Dónde estaba aquella Lita? Porque la que limpiaba ahora la sala de maestros tenía una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que tirara los boletos y fingiera demencia.

Claro que no lo hizo. Y se sintió nerviosa cuando llegó su hora de marcharse y el profesor no llegaba aún. Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio y tomó los pases en sus manos…

-Daniel y Mónica –murmuró- no suena mal… Lita y Daniel… -se rió- creo que nuestros nombres no combinan –suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

La Lita que se habría puesto contenta por sus profesores murió en aquella sala, la mataron las múltiples conversaciones, las risas, la confianza, las miradas… esas miradas que por un segundo la hacían tener la ilusión de que era correspondida. Volvió a mirar los boletos y por primera vez deseo poder decirle lo que sentía, y ser una rival digna y no una chiquilla que perderá una pela sin luchar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que se desbordaran la puerta se abrió haciéndola ponerse de pie sobresaltada.

-Lita… -murmuró el profesor- Pasa ya tu hora de salida –dijo tratando de sonar relajado- si no te marchas se te hará tarde –dijo sin mirarla mientras firmaba su hoja de asistencia.

Lita lo miró congelada, sin moverse y con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Kino? –preguntó él al notar que la joven lo miraba

-La maestra Mónica dejó esto para usted –dijo tragando el nudo en su garganta y con las dos manos le extendió los pases.

-Ah… gracias.

Pero al momento que tomó los pases las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Lita… -dijo preocupado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

-No… yo… lo siento… -dijo limpiando las lagrimas con sus manos sin poder evitar que siguieran emanando- Sé que es una tontería pero… no puedo evitarlo yo… creo que estoy enamorada de usted…

-Lita…

-Estoy enamorada de usted…

Lo que siempre había deseado escuchar y en el preciso momento en que la joven lo dijo supo que estaba mal. Le doblaba la edad por Dios, y por si fuera poco era su profesor. Aceptar aquellos sentimientos y compartir los suyos propios, pondrían en riesgo la estancia de Lita en la escuela, no podía permitírselo, no en su último año, ¿pedirle que esperara hasta que el año terminara? Era una tontería, Lita era joven y muy bonita, no podía pedirle eso…

-Lo siento… -fue todo lo que pudo decir bajando la mirada como un cobarde.

Lita escuchó su corazón romperse. Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo. Daniel Taeda dio un puñetazo en el escritorio, poniendo en él todo el peso que ahora representaban sus años… su vida.

**8**

Esa noche tampoco pudo verlo. Y Serena llegó a casa sintiéndose cansada más moral que físicamente.

-Hola Luna… -Saludó con ternura a la gatita sentada frente a su casa y se agachó a hacerle una caricia- ¿Me esperabas? –La gatita maulló a manera de respuesta- Te traeré algo de leche.

Iba a ponerse de pie pero la gatita volvió a maullar, y se paró a dos patas tratando de agarrar a Serena.

-ah… tu quieres entrar conmigo –adivinó la muchacha y la abrazó- Eres my rara Luna –habló mirándola- no pareces una gatita callejera, no estás sucia… hueles bien, me pregunto si no tendrás un dueño –la gatita maulló nuevamente y Serena entró con ella a la casa.

Rey esperaba dentro.

-Si te dejo hacer sola tu equipaje no sobrevivirás en el bosque –le dijo a Serena.

-¡Gracias Rey! –le sonrió Serena y por un momento sus ánimos decaídos subieron un poco. Sólo un poco.

Luna lamía la leche de su tazón en un rincón de la habitación de Serena mientras las chicas metían todo lo que podían en la única mochila que les era permitido llevar. Rey miraba de reojo a Serena y notaba eso mismo que las demás le habían advertido.

-La verdad Serena –dijo mientras doblaba un pijama- es que las chicas están preocupadas.

-Ellas te llamaron –adivinó. Rey asintió.

-¿Pasa algo? Parecías muy contenta hace unos días.

-No pasa nada Rey –le sonrió- debe ser que no he estado durmiendo bien.

Terminaron de empacar lo que Rey consideró necesario, y antes de marcharse abrazó a Serena.

-Rey…

-Cuídate mucho ¿quieres?

-¿Temes que me pierda en el bosque? –bromeó Serena.

-Eres muy capaz

-¡Oye!

-Deja de quejarte Serena tonta –le dijo mientras le colgaba un amuleto en el cuello.

-¿Y esto?

-Para que no te pierdas en el bosque –le dijo Rey guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias.

Después de eso Rey se marchó y Serena se preparó a dormir.

**9**

Mina llegó antes de la hora acordada a la radio acompañada por Eric. Yaten echaba humo y durante toda la entrevista estuvo más seco y cortante que de costumbre. Cuando terminaron se acercó a Mina y le dijo de manera desdeñosa:

-¿Te divertiste?

-No es algo que te importe –le contestó Mina molesta por el tono en que le hablaba Yaten.

-Te están esperando –le informó Seiya señalando a lo lejos a Eric que esperaba por ella en la puerta de salida y que ahora le saludaba con el brazo.

Mina maldijo mentalmente, no había mucha diferencia entre ese fotógrafo y los muchachos que rechazaba a diario. Sin embargó le hizo un ademán de saludo acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta sólo por molestar a Yaten.

-Está visiblemente interesado –le dijo Seiya dándole un leve codazo en el costado a Mina

-Es simpático –Dijo Mina- no pensé que viniera a buscarme.

-Debes gustarle.

-Es un fotógrafo muy famoso Mina –agregó Taiki- tenerlo de amigo puede abrirte muchos contactos.

-¿Lo crees Taiki?

-Bien, seguro que salir con él te ayudará más en tu carrera –le dijo Yaten con voz fingida- Si dejas que te bese tal vez consigas llegar al estrellato antes de lo planeado.

¡ZAZ! Mina le soltó una bofetada inesperada a Yaten.

-Te odio –le dijo entre dientes e indignada caminó hacia Eric y sin darle ninguna explicación le pidió que la llevara a su casa.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –le preguntó Seiya entre sorprendido y molesto.

Yaten no respondió, siguió con la mirada fija en donde antes había estado Mina.

-Ve y discúlpate –le dijo Taiki.

-¿Preocupados de perder a su asistente? –Preguntó irónico entre dientes.

-Si no lo haces el único que la perderá serás tú –le dijo Taiki- Vámonos Seiya

-Si no te abofeteaba ella lo hubiera hecho yo –le dijo Seiya y caminó tras Taiki.

Yaten llevó sus manos a la cabeza sintiéndose desesperado. Era un idiota, nada más que un idiota. Salió corriendo, en la calle paró un taxi y dio la dirección de Mina.

Estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando miró a la joven aparecer por la esquina y detenerse al percatarse de su presencia. Se miraron en silencio hasta que Mina comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin poder sonar tan ruda como quería.

-Vine a disculparme –dijo mirándola fijamente- ¿Por qué vienes sola?

-¿Disculparte? –preguntó incrédula.

-¿Por qué vienes sola? –volvió a preguntar.

-No es de tu incumbencia –dijo fría- fingiré que no escuché nada antes así que no tienes de que disculparte. Buenas noches. –Iba a meter la llave en el cancel pero Yaten le tomó la mano.

-Dime que pasó, ¿por qué no vienes con él?

-Ya te dije que… -pero la mirada tan intensa de Yaten calló su evasiva y de pronto Mina sintió hervir su sangre- era un idiota ¿contento? –dijo sacando con brusquedad la mano del agarre de Yaten- Tu insulto no tenía razón sobre mí pero sí sobre él y yo soy una tonta por no verlo ¿puedo entrar ahora?

Pero Yaten la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la jaló hacía sí abrazándola.

-Yaten…

-No voy a pedirte que seas mi novia, pero vas a serlo desde ahora.

Mina se apartó un poco de él y lo miró curiosa, él la miró entornando los ojos, se acercó a ella y la besó.

**Vámonos de campamento**

Después de una apacible noche (por primera vez sin sueños extraños) Serena despertó sintiéndose más animada que en los días pasados. Incluso más optimista…

-Debo dejarme de tonterías ¿verdad Luna? –le dijo a la gatita que se estiraba a sus pies y le sonrió ampliamente- ¡Hoy es el día del campamento!

Se arregló silbando Search for you love, se colgó su mochila de acampar en los hombros, dio un beso a mamá Ikuko y salió de casa.

-¡Buenos días Bombón! –Le saludó Seiya con una ancha sonrisa y una mochila similar a la de ella en la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿o.o?

-¿Es que no me extrañaste? ¬¬ -preguntó ofendido.

Serena lo miró. Los rumores y la sarta de habladurías parecían cosa de un pasado lejano. Caminó hacia él y Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, te extrañé –le dijo.

-Es bueno saberlo –sonrió él- Vamos.

Le ofreció la mano y Serena la tomó. Sí, ahí estaba esa sensación de seguridad y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Como lo sospechaba, Seiya haría desaparecer toda incertidumbre.

Rey observaba escondida sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Buen viaje chicos –murmuró sonriente.

Cuando Serena y Seiya llegaron, el camión ya se encontraba frente a la escuela, Lita, Amy y Mina guardaban su equipaje en el maletero junto con otros compañeros. Una con el corazón enmendado con cinta (sólo de manera provisional) y la otra evadiendo los nervios que le causaba que Yaten anduviera por ahí también. Amy era la única con el corazón tranquilo.

Las tres sonrieron cuando los vieron llegar de la mano.

-Parece que ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos chicas –dijo Amy

-Eso parece.

-¿Adiós rumores? –le dijo Mina a Serena mientras Seiya guardaba el equipaje. Serena sonrió

-Adiós rumores.

-Menos mal porque ya habrá mucha tensión de otro tipo –dijo Lita

-¿Otro tipo?

-Un amigo del profesor que ya tenemos el gusto de conocer –explicó Amy.

-¿eh?

-Pero que coincidencia –dijo una voz a su espalda- nos volvemos a encontrar princesa Serena.

Serena volteó y miró sorprendida al joven en ropa deportiva que le saludaba.

-¡Haruka Tenno! –exclamó sorprendida.

-Un placer volver a…

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó Seiya a la defensiva encarando a Haruka.

-Seiya…

-Son mis invitadas –dijo el profesor Taeda acercándose a ellos.

-¿Invitadas? –preguntaron todos.

-Hola chicas –saludó Michiru saliendo de detrás del camión- que gusto volver a verlas.

-¡Señorita Michiru! –exclamaron sorprendidas

-Que bien ¿Irán con nosotros? –preguntó Amy.

-Haruka es amiga mía y se ha ofrecido a apoyarnos con el campamento –explicó el profesor.

-¡¿Amiga?! –exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

-Así que escuché bien –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa burlona- eres una chica.

-¿Quieres probar si mi fuerza es la de una? –Le retó ella alzando una ceja con petulancia.

-Discúlpenla –intervino Michiru- Haruka se divierte confundiendo a las personas, espero que no les haya causado ninguna molestia.

Pero Haruka y Seiya seguían mirándose de manera retadora, hasta que Serena observaba tan de cerca a Haruka y la miraba de pies a cabeza por un lado y por el otro interrumpió la riña de miradas.

-Una chica… -dijo examinándola.

-Serena… –la llamó Mina disimuladamente para hacerle notar que ahora todos la miraban a ella. Pero Serena no lo noto.

-Es increíble –dijo al final- luces como un chico muy apuesto Haruka –le sonrió- esa ropa te queda muy bien.

Su tono tan inocente los hizo sonreír a todos.

-Gracias princesa –Haruka hizo una reverencia.

-Chicos es hora de subir –anunció el profesor- necesito que alguien se haga cargo de la lista de asistencia.

Nadie dijo nada. Lita sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Yo lo haré profesor.

Tomó la lista sin mirarlo a los ojos y comenzó a nombrar a sus compañeros mientras estos iban subiendo al autobús. Daniel Taeda, preparado para cualquier clase de indiferencia, ley del hielo, miradas de reproché y otros tantos escenarios alternos jamás imaginó aquella naturalidad. Verla actuar de esa manera hacía que su declaración del día anterior pareciera irreal… algo producto de su imaginación combinada con un ardiente deseo. Y eso oprimió su corazón de una manera que por un momento cortó su respiración.

La asignación de asientos fue inútil, Mina se rehusó a compartir asiento con el chico que le tocaba y fue a sentarse a lado de Lita (ignorando olímpicamente el asiento vacío a lado de Yaten) Taiki iba a sentarse con Amy pero en vista de que su ahora "novia" lo había ignorado, lo jaló a su asiento. Amy iba a quedar sola pero Serena la animó para que se sentara en el asiento contiguo a ella. Quedando Seiya en un asiento solo detrás de ellas, asiento que rápidamente fue ocupado por una chica de falda muy corta.

-Creo que seré tu acompañante –le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a Seiya.

Serena y Amy elevaron sus miradas hacia ella. Seiya la miró también.

-¿No eres tú la que siempre está con Yui? ¿Por qué mejor no vas y te sientas con ella?

-Ahora este es el único asiento desocupado –dijo aparentemente inmune al desprecio.

-Miwa, Miwa –nombraba Lita con la lista en la mano y buscando al muchacho con la mirada.

-No vendrá señorita Kino –le informó la maestra Mónica (sentada, claro, a lado del profesor Taeda)

-Vaya... qué raro… -murmuró Serena- A Satoru le gusta mucho acampar.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Amy. Serena asintió.

-Una vez me platicó que él y su familia lo hacen seguido…

-Seguro tuvo algo mejor que hacer –dijo Seiya detrás de ella, sin poder ocultar cierta molestia.

-Tal vez… -le concedió Serena.

Nadie podría imaginar la cantidad de historias y sentimientos desbordantes dentro de aquel autobús. Mina mirando a Yaten sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, Lita mirando al profesor Taeda y a la Maestra Mónica platicando amenamente, El profesor asintiendo sin escuchar realmente lo que le decía su acompañante y la maestra Mónica planeando una boda imaginaria. Amy por el contrarió de todos iba tranquila, sólo una mirada dirigió a Taiki y una sonrisa entre ellos basto para tener un apacible viaje.

Al llegar Amy despertó a Serena con algo de dificultad. Casi todos habían bajado cuando Serena despertó toda confundida.

-Vamos –le dijo Amy ya de pie. Iba a salir de su asiento Serena cuando la manga de suéter se atoró en un clavo salido.

-Amy ya bajaron tu maleta –le anunció Taiki.

-Vete -le dijo Serena con una sonrisa- yo voy en un momento.

-Está bien, te espero abajo.

Serena batalló un poco tratando de no romper la manga de aquel bonito suéter azul, y cuando lo logró sonrió contenta. Iba a bajar, creyéndose la última en el autobús cuando una voz la detuvo.

Abajo sus amigas la esperaban algo inquietas.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó Mina. Iba a subir por ella cuando otra chica bajó del autobús y pasó entre ellas de manera altanera y sin voltear a verlas.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Lita mirándola desconfiada.

-Algo pasó –adivinó Mina e inmediatamente subió al autobús- ¿Serena? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó preocupada al verla sola de pie en el pasillo mirando su mano izquierda.

-Mina… -dijo levantando la mirada hacia su amiga- mira –dijo alzando su mano y forzando una sonrisa- que tonta, rompí la manga de mi suéter.

-Serena…

Pero Serena, sin decir más, bajó del autobús. No notó que en el suelo quedaba olvidado el amuleto que Rey había hecho para ella.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**N/A: Trabajando en el siguiente capitulo! Nos leemos!**

**Los quiere la linda**

**Usagui Kou!**


	15. INSEGURIDAD

**CAPITULO XV**

**INSEGURIDAD**

**1**

Una vez todos abajo fueron divididos en dos grupos. Las chicas acamparían en el rellano más parejo (del lado izquierdo a los cimientos de lo que sería una gran fogata) guiadas por la maestra Mónica. Del lado derecho los chicos con el profesor Taeda a la cabeza.

-Las instrucciones dicen que éste debe ensamblarse aquí –decía Mina con dos tubos en la mano.

-No Mina –le dijo Lita- creo que va acá…

-Chicas creo que la están armando al revés –dijo Amy mirando con semblante analítico las hojas de las instrucciones.

Mina y Lita se miraron y bajaron el rostro apenadas. Ambas tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza… una llena de nostalgia, la otra de incertidumbre.

-No puedo creer que nosotras cuatro no podamos armar una simple casa de campaña –Se quejó Mina desanimada.

-¿Cuatro? –Dijo Mina alzando el rostro hacia Serena que permanecía de pie y con semblante triste y distraído sostenía el mismo tubo que ella le había dado en un principio- creo que sólo somos tres…

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado arriba de ese autobús –Dijo Amy mirando a su amiga.

-Ni siquiera parece escucharnos –dijo Lita.

-¿Problemas chicas? –Preguntó Michiru acercándose con Haruka.

-Unos pocos… -dijeron afligidas.

-Les ayudaré –Dijo Haruka de manera caballerosa.

-¡Gracias! –sonrieron las tres

-No es necesario –Dijo Seiya acercándose también. Algo en el pecho de Serena brincó.- Yo me haré cargo.

-¿Puedes niño?

-Mide tus palabras –los señaló de manera agresiva.

-¿O qué?

-Chicos… -Dijo Mina poniéndose en medio- no creo que sea el momento indicado.

-Quítate Mina, no lo soporto –Dijo Seiya.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –le sonrió Haruka con ironía.

-Muchachos ¿Cómo va esa casa de campaña? –preguntó La maestra Mónica con los brazos cruzados y semblante severo.

-¡O.O!

Y al momento se apresuraron a armarla entre todos… bueno, principalmente entre Haruka y Seiya quienes parecían inmersos en una competencia personal ante las miradas de las chicas.

-Debieron armarla ustedes jovencitas… ¬¬ -Dijo la maestra Mónica. Las chicas agacharon la cabeza apenadas- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, después de todo el profesor Taeda armó la mía –dijo sonriendo más consigo misma que con las muchachas. Algo se oprimió en el pecho de Lita.

Mina iba a preguntarle algo a Lita cuando Amy habló:

-¿Y Serena? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Tsukino estaba aquí? –Preguntó la maestra Mónica- no la vi…

-Se fue poco después de que llegaran nuestros gladiadores –dijo Michiru mirando a Seiya y Haruka que ya habían terminado de armar la dichosa casa.

-Iré a buscarla –dijeron Seiya y Haruka al mismo tiempo y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada

-Es mi novia –le dijo Seiya con voz pausada- tú no tienes porque entrometerte.

Haruka iba a responder algo pero Michiru la interrumpió:

-La señorita Tsukino se veía algo desanimada –dijo- creo que lo mejor es que la dejen sola un momento.

-¿Desanimada? –Preguntó Seiya- Esta mañana se veía bien ¿Pasó algo?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-Hablen –les exigió.

Fue Lita quien contestó.

-Ha estado extraña desde que se quedó a solas en el autobús con Sasaki.

-¿Quién? –preguntó confuso.

-La chica que se sentó contigo durante el viaje… ¬¬ -explicó Amy

-Ah… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ustedes creen que está celosa!–preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nadie cree eso ¬¬

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces voy a ir a preguntarle –dijo Mina- esperen aquí.

Seiya iba a seguirla pero Amy lo detuvo.

-Si Sasaki le hizo algo a Serena no va a confesarlo en tu presencia –le dijo.

-Lo mejor es dejar que Mina se encargue de esto –le dijo Lita. Y él asintió sólo porque no creyó que fuese algo importante.

Por su parte Mina, antes de encontrar a su presa, dio con Sonoko Yui que se miraba en un espejo de mano.

-¡Yui! –La llamó- ¿Has visto a Sasaki?

-¿Sasaki? –Preguntó como distraída- Ah… buscas a Rika. No lo sé –contestó con indiferencia.

-¿No son amigas?

-Ya no –dijo Sonoko guardando su espejo- No me gustan esa clase de personas, yo si quiero conseguir algo voy por ello y no me ando con artimañas de poca monta.

-¿Artimañas? –A Mina se le iluminaron los ojos- Fue ella quien empezó los rumores ¿no es cierto?

-No eres tan tonta como pareces –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- Ah mira… ahí está tu presa –dijo Sonoko mirando a un grupo de chicas que caminaban cotilleando con risas desagradables.

-¡Sasaki! –La llamó Mina con voz fuerte.

-Yo me voy. Suerte. –Dijo Sonoko y se alejó.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa hipócrita

-A ti te hablo –Le respondió Mina fulminándola con la mirada- No voy a decirte nada de los rumores que te has encargado de esparcir, está bien, habrás notado que no afectaron a nadie. Pero si no me dices que fue lo que le dijiste en el autobús a Serena…

-¿Vas a golpearme sólo por hablar con ella? –Preguntó con voz fingida- ¿en serio?

-Puedo hacer cosas peores –dijo con una voz envenenada que borró la sonrisa burlona de la cara de Sasaki.

Yaten que llevaba leña a la fogata miró la escena, Mina con semblante serio y una mirada casi asesina y tres chicas frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó colocándose a lado de Mina.

-Habla –le ordenó Mina a Sasaki sin voltear a mirar a Yaten.

-No es algo que te incumba –dijo la muchacha e hizo el amago de irse pero Mina la detuvo del brazo.

-Mina –le advirtió Yaten.

-No lo hagas Mina – Dijeron Amy y Lita corriendo hacia ellas.

-Ustedes no vieron la mirada de Serena cuando subí al autobús –dijo Sin apartar la mirada de Sasaki - Sea lo que sea lo que le dijo la afectó más que esos estúpidos rumores.

-No es mi culpa que su amiga se ponga tan sensible al escuchar la verdad –Dijo Sasaki con una sonrisa altanera.

-Vas a decírmelo Sasaki –Le dijo Mina acercándose más a la muchacha- y te aconsejo que lo hagas por las buenas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó el profesor Taeda.

-¡Me está atacando! –chilló Sasaki.

-Aino suéltala.

-Pero Serena…

-¿Yo qué Mina? –preguntó la chica acercándose con otro compañero de clase.

-¡Serena! –exclamaron todas.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó Mina.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera? –preguntó Amy

-Yo sólo…

-Yo le pedí a la señorita Tsukino y a Takashi que fueran a recoger algunas frutas para la merienda –explicó el profesor.

-¿Puedes soltarme ahora? –Preguntó Sasaki. Mina la soltó.

-Estábamos preocupadas… -dijo Mina mirando a Serena.

-No tienen que preocuparse por mí… -Dijo con voz queda y sin decir más se alejó.

-¡Serena!

-Señorita Aino usted y yo tenemos que hablar –le dijo el profesor Taeda. Los demás pueden irse.

Sus amigas la miraron, ella asintió y se alejaron. Daniel Taeda miró de reojo a Lita pero sólo Mina lo notó y nuevamente ese brillo de entendimiento se reflejó en sus ojos. No notó que alguien más la miraba a ella. Mismo alguien que la esperaba recargado en un árbol a que terminara su regaño. Dudó por un momento ¿Dar media vuelta sería muy cobarde? Sí, sí lo sería.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Le preguntó Mina sintiéndose apenada- el campamento de los chicos está del otro lado.

-¿Van a castigarte?

-Mis únicos antecedentes son un ciento de retardos, supongo que no cuentan –se encogió de hombros-. Sólo fue una llamada de advertencia.

-Has tenido suerte, la maestra Mónica no habría sido tan indulgente.

-Lo sé…

-Trata de no meterte en problemas –Se inclinó hacía ella y sorprendiéndola por completo le dio un beso en la frente- Nos vemos.

Yaten se alejó dejando a Mina con el corazón en la garganta.

-¡O.O!

**2**

Aquel día se dedicó a acondicionar el campamento. Improvisaron alacenas para almacenar la comida colgada de los árboles, lo que necesitaba refrigeración fue puesto en bolsas y echados al río amarradas a un ancla, los chicos ocuparon su tiempo en juntar suficiente leña y dejar terminada la fogata que apenas oscureció un poco fue encendida.

-Tengo aquí un recipiente con sus nombres –comenzó a decir la maestra Mónica cuando estuvieron reunidos todos alrededor de la fogata.

-Es así como se decidirá las personas que se ocuparan de las guardias esta noche –completó el profesor.

Murmullo general.

-Las guardias consistirán en mantener la fogata encendida para alejar cualquier posible animal, y en comunicarnos a mí y al profesor si notan algo extraño.

Serena comenzó a comerse las uñas mirando a su alrededor pensando en la cantidad de posibles bestias asechando.

-Tranquila –le murmuró Lita- Lo más que hay son hienas y le temen al fuego.

Serena la miró y asintió.

-Habrá dos personas por noche –continuó el profesor Taeda- Una se encargará de la guardia de las 11 a las 3. Y la segunda de las 3 a las 7.

-No se permitirán quejas ni cambios ni nada por el estilo ¿entienden? –preguntó la maestra.

Todos asintieron. La mayoría más emocionados que asustados. Serena no era una de ellos.

-Las probabilidades son mínimas –le animó Amy.

-Quien estará a cargo de la primera guardia es… -anunció la maestra mientras desdoblaba el primer papelito y Serena apretaba los ojos- Takahashi

-¡Bien! –exclamó el muchacho.

-Si te duermes te quitaré la mitad de los puntos del campamento –le advirtió La maestra, todos rieron.

-¡Sí!

-Él encargado de la segunda guardia es… -Silencio nuevamente. Serena volvió a apretar los ojos- Serena Tsukino.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-Lo mismo va para ti Tsukino –le dijo la maestra Mónica. Serena asintió con rigidez aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa.

-¡Yo lo haré en su lugar! –Dijo Lita.

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo maestra! –Dijo Amy

-Chicas… -A lo lejos. Como el brillo de los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad, Serena percibió la mirada de regodeo de Sasaki justo frente a ella.

-Las reglas ya fueron dichas.

-Pero maestra… -comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo preocupadas. Todas sabían lo mucho que a Serena le asustaba la oscuridad, la soledad, y si a eso aumentamos un bosque tenebroso, posibles hienas de compañía y un montón de sonidos escabrosos el panorama era aterrador.

Sus tres amigas daban una y mil razones hasta que la voz de Serena llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Es suficiente! –gritó. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y ella apenada añadió- Yo… yo puedo hacerlo.

-Pero Serena… -murmuró Mina

-No tienen que preocuparse –les dijo obligándose a sonreír- Estaré bien, es sólo una guardia.

-Así se habla Tsukino –le aplaudió la maestra Mónica.

-Ahora pueden volver a sus casas –dijo el profesor- A las once sólo debe quedar el encargado de la primera guardia ¿de acuerdo? Si se sorprende a alguien fuera de su casa de campaña durante la noche se verá afectada su calificación ¿entendido?

-¡Sí! –respuesta general.

-Me voy a dormir –anunció Serena y sin más se alejó.

Iba a entrar a la casa de campaña cuando Seiya le dio alcance.

-¿Estás bien?

Serena lo miró y tras un suspiro asintió.

-Necesito dormir, es todo. –Le dijo, y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada se encerró en la casa de campaña.

3

-Creo que la hicimos enojar… -murmuró Lita compungida aun en el círculo de la fogata.

-No lo entiendo… -Mina se agarraba la cabeza

-En una situación normal nos hubiese mirado con ojos brillosos y nos habría agradecido que quisiéramos tomar su lugar –Dijo Amy también sintiéndose contrariada.

-Es por esa Sasaki –dijo apretando los puños- Déjenmela a mí voy a…

-…no hacer nada –dijo Yaten sujetándola del brazo.

-Pero Serena por su culpa…

-Si Serena está así por algo que le dijo una persona como Sasaki entonces ella tiene razón… no puedes golpearla sólo porque tu amiga es fácilmente manipulable.

-¡Yaten!

-¡Serena no es así! –replicó Lita.

-Entonces deberían mostrar más confianza en ella.

Todas guardaron silencio.

-Si las necesita ella las llamará, si no lo hace es porque cree que es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar sola y eso no es malo. Se llama madurar.

Tenía razón y aunque asintieron se sentían decaídas. Yaten se marchó dejándolas solas.

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Amy afligida.

-Odio reconocerlo pero… Yaten tiene razón –dijo Mina- Lo mejor será esperar a mañana. Serena no es débil… confiemos en que pasará la noche bien y felicitémosla cuando lo logre.

Todas asintieron. Cuando entraron a la casa de campaña Serena dormía o fingía hacerlo.

-Buenas noches –le dijeron. Ella no respondió.

4

En medio de la madrugada una voz fuera de la casa de acampar llamó a Serena.

-Tsukino, Tsukino, es tu turno.

Serena abrió los ojos ya sin sueño. Estiró los brazos e iba a tomar una frazada para taparse pero al ver que sus amigas parecían tensas por el frio prefirió dejarla.

-Puedes irte a dormir –le dijo Serena una vez afuera.

-Animo –le dijo el muchacho- no es tan tenebroso como parece, y al menos yo no escuché nada extraño.

-Gracias Takahashi –le sonrió.

El muchacho se fue y ella se dirigió a la fogata sentándose sobre un tronco que improvisaba una banca.

Miró a su alrededor y sobrecogida por el aire fresco, se abrazó a sí misma.

-No tengo miedo… -se repetía- no es tan tenebroso.

Y entonces por su mente resonaron las palabras de sus amigas "Yo lo haré en su lugar…" y entonces las palabras de Sasaki parecían cobrar más sentido que antes…

Pero… ¿Qué palabras?

**Flash Back.**

_-Vamos –le dijo Amy ya de pie. Iba a salir de su asiento Serena cuando la manga de suéter se atoró en un clavo salido. _

_-Amy ya bajaron tu maleta –le anunció Taiki. _

_-Vete -le dijo Serena con una sonrisa- yo voy en un momento. _

_-Está bien, te espero abajo. _

_Serena batalló un poco tratando de no romper la manga de aquel bonito suéter azul, y cuando lo logró sonrió contenta. Iba a bajar, creyéndose la última en el autobús cuando una voz la detuvo:_

_**-**__¿Qué clase de chica sonríe por una estupidez como esa?_

_Serena volteó a verla. _

_-Es mi suéter favorito ¬¬ -le dijo molesta._

_-Y aún así lo rompiste._

_-¿Qué? –Serena bajó la mirada a la manga que creía ilesa y que ahora se encontraba rasgada. _

_-Mi suéter… - dijo afligida- pero yo…_

_Y sin que se diera cuenta, el dije que colgaba de su cuello se soltó y cayó al suelo sin emitir sonido._

_-¿Vas a llorar? ¿No te cansas de ser tan patética? _

_-¿Por qué me hablas así? _

_-Porque es frustrante verte inspirar lastima por todos lados, tanta que hasta yo la estoy sintiendo por ti._

_-No sé de que hablas._

_-¿De verdad estás así de ciega? ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? Esas amigas tuyas que te siguen a todos lados como guardianes porque temen que cualquier rumor te hiera sólo por lo débil que eres ante sus ojos. No sé quien me da más pena, si tú o ellas… soportarte no debe ser sencillo_

_-Te equivocas –Le dijo Serena, pero por alguna extraña razón su voz no sonó tan segura. Por alguna extraña razón ella no se sintió tan segura- Ellas… ellas lo hacen porque son mis amigas._

_-Lo hacen porque te creen insignificante –dijo ella con una sonrisa altanera- Así deja de creerte superior a los demás solo porque las tienes a ellas, o porque Seiya se aleja cómodamente de sus fans escondiéndose tras tus faldas…_

_-Eso no es cierto… _

_-Sabes que lo es… deberías ahorrarles la carga y alejarte por tu propio pie. Ellas no lo harán, tienen la desgracia de ser buenas personas. _

_-¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?_

_-Alguien tenía que abrirte los ojos. _

_Sin decir más Sasaki bajó del camión. Dejando a una desolada Serena que miraba la manga que la había retenido ahí para escuchar aquellas palabras… aquella verdad. "No, no puede ser…"_

_-¿Serena? ¿Está todo bien? –le preguntó Mina sacándola de sus pensamientos. _

_-Mina… -dijo levantando la mirada hacia su amiga- mira –dijo alzando su mano y forzando una sonrisa- que tonta, rompí la manga de mi suéter_

**Fin del Flashback. **

El viento soplaba a ratos con más fuerza. Serena se abrazaba a sí misma repitiendo que no tenía miedo.

"Tal vez si soy una carga –pensó- pero no tengo por qué alejarme de mis amigas para dejar de serlo, sólo tengo que soportar, ser fuerte, demostrar que puedo ser su amiga sin que me lleven sobre sus hombros"

Un Búho se escuchó y ella dio un respingo.

-Sí estoy asustada… -chilló en voz baja- No, no, Serena… relájate. No necesito ayuda, no voy a despertarlas… -inhaló y exhaló. Echó un tronco más a la fogata y trató de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

Se encontraba un poco más relajada –sólo un poco- cuando sintió que algo se posaba en su espalda. Miró sorprendida la frazada que ahora la cubría y alzó el rostro para ver a un joven sentarse a su lado.

-Seiya…

-Hola –le sonrió de una manera que la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te meterás en problemas –dijo agachando la mirada.

-No podía dormir –dijo con simpleza- además supuse que tendrías frió.

-Pude haber traído una frazada si quería –dijo ella- No tenías que traerme una.

-Sabía que no lo harías –sonrió- hace frió… Se las has dejado a las chicas ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿o.o?

-Porque esa es mi dulce Serena –dijo en tono de broma Serena no sonrió y después añadió- creo que he aprendido a conocerte este tiempo que hemos estado juntos –dijo- aunque es extraño… aquella vez en el aeropuerto, cuando hablamos por primera vez, tuve la sensación de que aun entonces ya lo hacía. Suena extraño ¿cierto?

-No tanto… -respondió ella con una media sonrisa- Yo sentí lo mismo.

-¿En serio? Parecías tan molesta.

-Habías tirado mis dulces ¬¬

Seiya rió y Serena también lo hizo. ¿Dónde estaba el miedo? ¿El escenario tétrico? Pero entonces la voz de Sasaki mezclada con la de todos los rumores de días pasados volvió a surgir. Serena dejó de reír.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Seiya pero ella sólo volteó la cara. No quería preguntarle, no quería saber.

-Nada –le dijo- Vuelve a dormir, si los maestros te descubren estaremos en problemas.

-Mírame –le dijo tomándola del hombro- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hice algo? Porque pareces molesta conmigo…

-No es eso… sabes que no puedo perder puntos yo…

-No me iré hasta saber que está pasando –Dijo decidido-. Esta mañana estábamos más que bien y desde que llegamos tú…

-¿Por qué estás saliendo conmigo? –preguntó abruptamente.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundido sin esperar aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué…? –dijo Serena agachando la mirada roja como un tomate.

Seiya la tomó de las mejillas y posando sus labios en los de ella la hizo callar sin saber que alguien más se tapaba la boca para no gritar de emoción.

-Dime que no necesitas más –le dijo separando sus labios pero sin soltar su rostro- No puedes necesitar más…

-Seiya…

-Te amo y es un poco insultante que a estas alturas me preguntes porque estoy contigo –sonrió burlándose de la situación.

Serena lo miró sin atinar a decir nada.

-¿Quieres saber porque te quiero? Pues porque eres tú, por que sonríes, porque te preocupas por tus amigas, porque comes muchos dulces y también por que siempre llegas tarde. Porque cocinas terrible y porque consigues las cosas cuando te lo propones. Porque…

Sorpresivamente Serena le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con una fuerza y una confianza que lo tomaron por sorpresa. Y esta vez no se retiraría apenada… esta vez lo había hecho consciente y él respondía embriagado de alegría.

-Serena…

-Gracias –le dijo ella aferrándose a él. Su abrazo cálido termino con todas sus dudas y quería decirlo. Hervían las palabras en su pecho y quería decirlo sin importar nada, ni sueños ni rumores, sólo decirlo: -Seiya yo te…

-¡Haruka mátala! –se escuchó un grito ahogado que los sobresaltó a los dos.

-¿Matar qué? –preguntó otra voz.

-Es una serpiente… -susurró audiblemente la primera voz temerosa.

-¿Una serpiente?

Y al momento cinco chicas salieron espantadas del arbusto que las resguardaba mientras Haruka tomaba con tranquilidad la dichosa serpiente y la lanzaba lejos.

-No era venenosa –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Chicas… ¬¬ -Llamó Serena su atención.

-Serena… -rieron con culpabilidad.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían?

-Nosotras…

-¿Espiando? ¬¬

-No, para nada –negó Lita

-¿Cómo crees Serena? –Dijo Mina con la misma risa nerviosa- Ustedes… ¿Qué hacían? ¬¬

Seiya y Serena se miraron apenados y al momento se separaron.

-¡Nada! –dijeron a un tiempo.

-¿en serio? –preguntó Mina entornando los ojos

-Ustedes… ustedes… ¿Qué hacían espiando? –devolvió la pregunta Serena.

-Estábamos preocupadas… -admitió Amy- pero vimos que estabas con Seiya y…

-Les dije que no necesitaba de su ayuda –dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

-Lo sentimos –bajaron la mirada apenadas.

-No podíamos dormir sabiendo que estabas sola acá afuera… -explicó Lita.

-Chicas… -dijo sintiendo oprimir su corazón- no quiero que se preocupen más por mí

-Lo siento no podemos –Declaró Amy.

-Amy… -Serena la miró sorprendida de que usara un tono tan decidido.

-Amy tiene razón –la secundó Lita-. Ó es que ¿tú podrías dejar de preocuparte por nosotras?

-Lita…

-Somos amigas Serena –dijo Mina- Se supone que nos preocupemos por nosotras así que no puedes pedirnos que dejemos de hacerlo.

-Aunque esta vez parece que de verdad no teníamos que hacerlo –Dijo Lita sonriendo – Lo has hecho muy bien Serena.

-Es cierto –dijo Mina- yo hubiera ido a buscarlas los primeros 10 minutos.

Serena sonrió anchamente y ya más como ella misma dijo.

-No fue fácil…

Todas rieron.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó Taiki en un susurro que se acercaba junto con Yaten.

-Aquí, nomás, platicando… -Ironizó Seiya resignándose a aquella multitud.

-¿Y les parece hora de platicar? ¿Están buscando que les quiten puntos? –susurró Yaten.

-Lo sentimos… -se disculparon las chicas apenadas.

-Chicas… ¿no sienten como que esta refrescando? –preguntó Amy abrazándose a sí misma.

-¡La fogata! –Exhalaron todos y al momento se apresuraron a tratar de reanimarla ante la mirada divertida de Serena.

-Hay mucha gente que te quiere bombón –le dijo Seiya tomando su mano- así que debes sonreír siempre.

Serena asintió.

-Gracias.

Le dijo a él, le dijo a ellas… en aquel momento Serena se sentía agradecida con todos. Y segura además… ahora no había dudas, y se lo diría. Tal vez hoy no, pero ella también se lo diría.

-Aun sin ser Sailors las chicas lo están haciendo bien… -murmuró Michiru.

-Deben tener cuidado –dijo Sailor Plut- una energía extraña está rondando la puerta del tiempo.

-Sí –respondieron Michiru y Haruka.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	16. Era un día normal de campamento

**CAPITULO XVI**

**ERA UN DÍA NORMAL DE CAMPAMENTO**

**1**

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensé… -dijo el hombre en las sombras que más que decepcionado parecía complacido- es una pena que no le sirva de nada…

**2**

_-¡Poder de lucha estelar ¡Transformación!_

_"Él es..."_

_-Bombón te prometí que siempre te protegería_

_"ella..."_

_-¿Porque hay tantas Sailors Scauts aquí? –Dijo molesta una joven con un traje azul extravagante._

_"¿Sailors Scauts? ¿Se refiere a nosotras? ¿Por qué están vestidas así chicas? Esas alas… ¿Acaso soy yo?"_

_-Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon._

_"¿Sailor Moon?"_

Serena abrió los ojos cegada por el entendimiento, se incorporó de golpe y exclamó:

_-_¡Sailor Moon!

Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus manos sudaban, toda ella sudaba.

-Sailor Moon… -repitió entre jadeos que trataban de oxigenar sus pulmones- Sailor… -Llevó una mano a su frente sintiéndose confusa. La claridad estaba desapareciendo y entre la neblina se perdían las imágenes de un sueño que apenas un segundo atrás había sido muy claro- ¿Qué era? –Se preguntó mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de repasar imágenes que ya habían escapado de su conciencia- Un sueño… estaba soñando… -Elevó el rostro y pasó su mirada alrededor poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. La fogata se había apagado… y a su alrededor la brisa matinal refrescaba el ambiente. "Es cierto" pensó "Me tocó hacer guardia…"

"_¿Quieres saber porque te quiero? Pues porque eres tú, por que sonríes, porque te preocupas por tus amigas, porque comes muchos dulces y también por que siempre llegas tarde. Porque cocinas terrible y porque consigues las cosas cuando te lo propones. Porque…"_

Serena sonrió…

"_Somos amigas Serena, Se supone que nos preocupemos por nosotras así que no puedes pedirnos que dejemos de hacerlo"._

Habían reído y disfrutado de la noche hasta que el profesor Taeda despertó y los mandó a dormir:

-Vi que usted resistió sola con valor –le dijo cuando todos se habían marchado- así que será nuestro secreto –le guiñó el ojo.

No se lo diría a la maestra Mónica. Serena le sonrió.

-Gracias profesor

-Resista, falta poco.

Pero al parecer poco resistió y se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente que el profesor volvió a entrar a su tienda. Y ahora se encontraba ahí sin estar segura de seguir dormida o despierta y con la frustrante sensación de que había algo importante que recordar pero no podía encontrarlo en su cabeza.

-Esperaba encontrarla dormida –Dijo la profesora Mónica mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse- Bien hecho. Vaya a prepararse que nuestro día comienza.

Sacó un silbato del bolsillo de su pantalón y sopló para despertar a todo mundo.

-¡15 minutos para los ejercicios matinales! –Pregonó soplando el silbato paseándose entre las casas de campaña.

Serena sonrió contenta y corrió a su casa de campaña.

-¿La escuchaste? –preguntó Michiru mirando desde detrás de un árbol.

-Está recuperando sus recuerdos… -dijo Haruka mirando hacia donde mismo.

-Esto no me gusta –dijo Michiru con precaución- Creí que sus recuerdos estaban sellados completamente… ¿no fue así Plut? –Preguntó volteando a ver a la Sailor que acababa de hacer su aparición- ¿Por qué Serena está recordando ahora?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero debemos ser cuidadosas –Dijo mirando con cautela a sus compañeras- La agitación en la puerta del tiempo y que la princesa este recordando no pueden ser hechos aislados.

-¿Un nuevo enemigo? –Preguntó Haruka.

-No puedo saberlo –dijo Plut con seriedad- Por lo pronto no se separen de la princesa, ahora que las demás no recuerdan nada estamos más vulnerables que nunca.

-Entendido –respondieron ambas.

**3**

Después de los ejercicios matinales fue la hora del desayuno y ver comer a Serena con el apetito de siempre las hizo sentir más tranquilas.

-Come más despacio Serena o te sentirás mal después –le llamó la atención Amy.

-¡Es que tengo mucha hambre!

-Si tomamos en cuenta tu humor de anoche y lo poco que cenaste es normal que te sientas tan hambrienta –dijo Lita.

-Es cierto Serena –dijo Mina- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sasaki en el autobús?

-¿Lo sabían? O.O!

-Nos tenías preocupadas –dijo Amy- y no sabíamos cómo ayudarte.

Serena miró a sus tres amigas y notó como la miraban a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-¿Pueden confiar en mi si les digo que no importa lo que me haya dicho ahora que sé que estaba equivocada?

-Confiamos –bufó Mina de mala gana- pero aun quiero golpearla…

-¡Hora de reunirnos!

Gritó la maestra Mónica y al momento tanto las chicas como los chicos se juntaron en el área de la fogata.

-La siguiente actividad se llama "Confianza a ciegas" –anunció la maestra Mónica.

-Primero formaran parejas, un chico y una chica –explicó el profesor- después, con los pañuelos que les daremos las chicas vendaran los ojos de su pareja y les guiaran hasta el río, de regreso cambiaran lugares.

-Sólo habrá puntos para aquellos que completen la tarea –siguió la maestra Mónica- ¿Entendido?

Antes incluso de que terminaran de asentir Seiya estaba a un lado de Serena.

-¿Pareja? –le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pareja –le respondió la sonrisa.

Taiki y Amy sólo intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa de asentimiento y sin palabras la pareja quedó formada. Yaten se puso a lado de Mina con aire indiferente y sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó ella

-Ser tu pareja –dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando hacia los profesores que empezaban a repartir los paliacates.

Mina pensó en protestar algo pero prefirió guardar silencio. No era el momento.

A falta de hombres, dos chicas emparejaron quedando Lita como la única sin pareja para escoger.

-Porque no te unes a nosotros –le ofreció Serena

-Seré guiado por dos hermosas chicas –sonrió Seiya.

-No creo que sea conveniente –intervino la maestra- Ya sé, El profesor Taeda será tu pareja ¿verdad Daniel?

-No es necesario –se apresuró a decir Lita- Puedo esperar aquí.

-No, todos tienen que hace la dinámica –dijo la maestra- Vamos Lita ayúdale con el paliacate –dijo extendiéndole uno.

Lita lo cogió y se acercó al profesor.

-Con permiso –dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y vendó los ojos del profesor que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Ahora sujeten a sus parejas de la mano de manera firme –indicó la maestra.

Tomarlo de la mano… Lita obedeció mientras agradecía mentalmente. Era como si antes de dar por terminado definitivamente su amor y sus esperanzas hacia el profesor le obsequiaran la oportunidad de caminar tomada de su mano… Estaba bien y no se sentía nerviosa, se sentía feliz. Disfrutaría de aquel momento sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie.

- Es necesario que les hablen todo el tiempo y den instrucciones precisas. Con los ojos vendados se sentirán vulnerables chicas, es su deber brindarles confianza y asegurarles que cuidaran de ellos.

-Tu mano –dijo Yaten extendiendo la suya.

Una mano lo sujetó con ímpetu y al momento el chico se quitó el paliacate. Como lo supuso, aquella mano no era la de Mina.

-Señor Yaten Kou no puede quitarse la venda de los ojos hasta que haya llegado al río –le regañó la profesora. Yaten buscó colérico con la mirada a Mina que ahora se encontraba sujetando la mano de una de las chicas que no habían alcanzado a un hombre como pareja, mientras la otra le sonreía a él.

-Cuidaré bien de ti –le dijo la muchacha con las mejillas coloradas y la emoción entrecortándole la voz.

Yaten fulminó con la mirada a Mina quien sólo le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano mientras le dirigía una ancha sonrisa. No le tenía miedo.

-Voy a matarla –murmuró mientras la emocionada jovencita le cubría los ojos nuevamente.

-Comiencen –pitó su silbato y las parejas comenzaron a avanzar.

-Confía en mí –le dijo Serena a Seiya jalando de él.

-Más te vale cuidar bien de mí Bombón.

-Lo haré, lo haré.

-Tú animo está mejor que ayer –le dijo Seiya como por casualidad.

-Bueno… digamos que ayer no era yo… cuidado, hay una rama… bien.

Caminaron así por un momento, con serena dando breves indicaciones sin imaginar que Seiya tenía cierto pensamiento rebotando una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Bombón…

-¿sí?

-Anoche… antes de que nos… ¡ay! –Seiya tropezó con un tronco.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó Serena- me distraje. ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos después? Parece peligroso que me distraiga –se burló de ella misma.

-Está bien… -aceptó Seiya y siguieron su camino.

Mientras tanto, Lita y el profesor avanzaban de manera tan ágil que pronto se adelantaron a los demás. Él alcanzó a percibir el sonido del río y al notar que estaba cerca sintió que el tiempo se le acababa.

-Señorita Kino… no, Lita, hay algo que quiero decirte desde… desde…

-No se preocupe profesor –le interrumpió Lita aun guiando de él- realmente no tiene que decirme nada, soy yo la que debería disculparme, aunque estoy segura de que no soy la primer alumna en declararme sé que debió ser incomodo para usted. Lo siento. Pero ya lo resolví, así que no tiene que preocuparse por mí –Lita se detuvo- llegamos. –Soltó la mano del profesor y le quitó la venda de los ojos- es un lugar muy bonito ¿no cree?

Lita paseó su mirada por el río mientras el profesor la miraba a ella. Iba a decir algo cuando Mina y su compañera llegaron.

-Es mi turno profesor –dijo Lita vendándose a ella misma y alzó la mano para que el profesor la tomara.

Sólo Mina notó el breve titubeo del profesor y como al tomar la mano de la joven soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Serena y Seiya.

-Wow… es hermoso… -exclamó Serena mientras Seiya destapaba sus ojos- pero apresurémonos o seremos los últimos –dijo tomando el paliacate Y Seiya le ayudó a amarrarlo.

-Vamos –dijo él y la tomó de la mano y comenzó a avanzar.

-¿Lo notas? –Dijo Serena de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Solía ponerme nerviosa cuando tomabas mi mano… ya no me pasa –dijo sonriente.

-¿Eso es bueno?

Serena asintió. –Lo es, porque ahora puedo sentirme cómoda y disfrutarlo… ¿tú te sientes así?

-¡Claro!

-Me alegro –sonrió Serena- porque es mi sensación favorita en el mundo.

-¿Tu favorita? ¿En serio? –Preguntó Seiya incrédulo.

-sí ¬¬ –respondió ofendida por la incredulidad del joven- Esta bien si no es la tuya.

-Creo que en mi lista se encuentra en el tercer puesto –dijo como si de verdad lo pensara y se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Serena confundida.

- ¿quieres saber cuales dos han ganado? –y sin esperar respuesta Seiya la abrazó.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó alarmada.

-Ésta está en el segundo puesto –le dijo al oído.

-Seiya…

-Y en el primer puesto… -Seiya posó sus labios de manera breve en los de Serena dejándola totalmente paralizada. La volvió a tomar de la mano y comenzó a guiarla.

-¿Cambió tu lista? –le preguntó con una sonrisa taimada.

-Tal vez… -comentó Serena aun roja como un tomate- Aunque acabas de aprovecharte de una invidente... –refunfuñó por lo bajo. Seiya rió

A lo lejos escuchó la vos de la maestra Mónica que los apresuraba, estaban por llegar al campamento nuevamente.

-Anoche yo… -comenzó a decir Serena de manera pausada, Seiya volteó a verla con sorpresa- yo iba a decir algo…

-sí…-dijo él a la expectativa.

-¿Puedes esperar un poco más? Encontraré el momento de decírtelo…

-No iré a ningún lado –le dijo él amorosamente. Serena sonrió y siguieron su camino.

**4**

Haruka y Michiru, que eran las grandes ausentes del día, habían realizado un perímetro para mantener segura la zona de la prueba de valor que se realizaría por la noche según se los solicitó el profesor Taeda. Aunque éll no contaba con que las muchachas harían un perímetro mucho más seguro del que podría imaginar, porque además de asegurarse de la ausencia de cualquier animal peligroso y la posible presencia de humanos sospechosos, también les protegía de cualquier energía maligna. Si había alguien con intenciones de atacar a la princesa en aquel lugar no podría acercarse sin que ellas no lo supieran.

Todo estaba listo.

¿En qué consistía la prueba de valor?

Pues…

-¿Prueba de valor? –preguntó Serena nerviosa.

-Pasaran y tomaran un papel de aquí y según el color que les salga irán agrupándose hasta formar grupos d personas.

Serena suspiró al pensar que no estaría sola, pero volvió a tensarse cuando notó que en su equipo no había quedado ninguna de sus amigas… con un temerario Takahashi y una desagradable Sasaki no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada…. –suspiró resignada y le dirigió una sonrisa política a Sasaki cuando se unió al resto.

Mina, por obra del destino había quedado en el equipo verde junto con Yaten y Sonoko Yui y otros dos compañeros. Amy y Lita quedaron en el azul y en el rojo Seiya y Taiki.

-Su objetivo es buscar las tarjetas del color de su equipo. Son cinco en total –explicó el profesor.

-Les diremos la dirección por la que deben ir y ustedes deben encargarse de seguirla guiándose con sus brújulas ¿entendido? Y espero que todos lleven sus linternas –asentimiento general- Nuestras acompañantes Michiru y Haruka están esperando en los límites de dos de los equipos para cuidar que no se alejen demasiado y el profesor y yo iremos con los otros dos.

-Eso no es justo –se quejó una alumna.

-Tranquilos, iremos en calidad de sordomudos –le sonrió el profesor- Sólo cuidaremos que no se desvíen demasiado. Si los otros equipos tienen problemas soplen sus silbatos ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

-Bien ahora, equipo verde irán hacia el sur donde Haruka Teno les estará esperando, El equipo amarillo irá hacia el norte hasta encontrarse con Michiru Kayou.

-Yo me iré con el equipo rojo por el este y la profesora acompañará al equipo azul por oeste ¿Listos? ¡Andando!

Una vez se adentraron un poco Takahashi habló para su equipo.

-Será más fácil y abarcaremos más lugar si nos separamos un poco, Sasaki tú ve más a la derecha, Matsumoto tú ve por la izquirda, yo me adelantaré un poco y Tsukino revisa que no dejemos pasar nada ¿entendido?

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad

-¿Quién lo hizo capitán? –se quejó Sasaki y después miró a Serena- ¿asustada porque no están tus amigas?

-No estoy asustada –le respondió molesta

-Veremos… -se burló y fue a tomar el puesto que le indicaron.

Serena se quedo unos pasos atrás de Takahashi pero este la reprendió.

-Estás muy cerca Tsukino, quédate más atrás y busca bien.

-Sí señor mandón… -refunfuñó Serena y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, alumbrando con la linterna los posibles escondites de la tarjeta cuando, con una roca cubriéndola por la mitad la encontró.

-¡Encontré una! –Dijo en voz alta mientras se agachaba a recogerla- que lista soy –se aplaudió a sí misma- ¿Chicos? –Alzó la cabeza ante la falta de respuesta y se espantó al no ver a nadie. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se había regresado tanto?- ¿Chicos? –volvió a llamarlos y nadie respondió, entonces se puso de pie lentamente y miró a su alrededor con miedo- tranquila… tranquila… -se repitió a sí misma tratando de mantener a raya al miedo y miró su brújula- hacia el norte… pero… ¿Cómo se utiliza esto?

"_Serena"_

Dio un brinco al escucharse llamar y no ver a nadie alrededor.

-¿Chicas? ¿Hola? –preguntó esperando encontrar a alguien cerca pero todo lo que escucho fue nuevamente su nombre

"Serena"

Iba a entrar en pánico.

"Tengo que regresar" –Pensó asustada y al momento emprendió la carrera creyendo conocer el camino de regreso pero después de un rato fue evidente que no.

"El silbato" recordó y estaba por soplarlo cuando una luz repentinamente iluminó una cueva frente a ella y la voz nuevamente:

"Serena"

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó- ¿Qué quieres?

"Serena"

Asustada pero queriendo demostrar valor caminó hacia la cueva y entró en ella.

-La encontré chicos… -dijo una voz familiar que recogía algo del suelo dándole la espalda a Serena.

-¡Lita! –exclamó ella y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sé –hizo un puchero- estaba con los otros y de repente habían desaparecido… creo que me perdí.

-Serena… -sonrió

-¿Y tú Lita? ¿También te perdiste?

-No… ¿no viste a la maestra Mónica? Se supone que está esperando por mi afuera, mira –le mostró la tarjeta color azul.

-¿Puedo seguir con ustedes?

-Claro, vamos –le sonrió Lita. Iban a salir cuando Serena notó un puñado de hongos que nacían del suelo.

-¡Mira! –Exclamó mirándolos curiosa.

-Que raro… no los noté al entrar.

-Allá hay más… -señaló un puño más- ¿Son venenosos?

-No creo… -dijo inclinándose en otro nuevo montón que acababa de notar.

-Genial –Dijo Serena tomando- porque huelen muy bien.

-¡No lo comas! –le advirtió pero era tarde Serena ya masticaba- ¡Serena! –le retó Lita.

-Tranquila –le dijo sonriente- están deliciosos –Iba a comer otro pero Lita se lo arrebató de la mano.

-¡Lita!

-No podemos estar seguras de que no sean venenosos –Le dijo- Además esto no es normal… juro que no había tantos hongos cuando entré aquí… -Paseó su mirada alrededor, casi todo el suelo de la cuaba estaba lleno de esos hongos- Serena… -dijo sin mirar a su amiga- tenemos que salir de aquí… -Aquello la estaba asustando.

-Lita… -dijo Serena con voz débil haciendo que Lita volviera la mirada alterada hacía ella- creo que tienes razón algo está mal…

-Serena… -exclamó asustada por la repentina palidez de su amiga y al momento prácticamente se dejó caer de rodillas y posó su mano en la frente de Serena quien ahora respiraba agitada y su pálido rostro sudaba como si se encontrara en un sauna- Estás ardiendo en fiebre… tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Lita iba a cargarla pero Serena negó vehementemente y dijo agitada:

-¿Hueles eso? Algo se quema…

-Dios…

Era una locura los hongos uno a uno iban ardiendo y el fuego iba esparciéndose rápidamente… ya no podrían salir… no había forma de salir.

5

Desde el momento en que les había tocado en el mismo equipo Mina había demostrado su descontento y cuando empezaron a internarse en el bosque trató de mantenerse alejada de Yaten.

-¿Me estás evitando? –le preguntó él mientras ella alumbraba con su linterna la base de un árbol.

-Estoy buscando –dijo secamente y se movió al lado contrario. Yaten la siguió- ¿Por qué estás molesta? –Pero mina siguió buscando sin mirarlo- Mina te estoy hablando ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora?

-¿Mina? –preguntó Sonoko alzándolas cejas- ¿Desde cuando son tan informales entre ustedes?

-No te importa –le espetó Mina sumergida en su búsqueda aun.

-No me digan que ustedes dos están…

-Estamos saliendo –dijo Yaten

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron Mina y Sonoko al mismo tiempo.

-Que Mina es mi novia.

-¡Uy! –se quejó Mina entre dientes y molesta retrocedió unos pasos- revisaré que no se nos haya pasado nada –Dijo molesta sin dar oportunidad a que nadie le dijera nada y siguió caminando.

-Creo que está molesta… -dijo Sonoko con una media sonrisa burlona- seguiremos avanzando así no escucharemos si te grita. Aino puede dar miedo a veces. –le guiñó un ojo que Yaten no vio porque ya caminaba molesto tras Mina- No se alejen demasiado ¿quieren? Me interesa terminar la actividad. –Y Sonoko y los otros dos chicos siguieron avanzando.

Cuando Yaten le dio alcance la encontró recargada en un árbol con semblante sombrío.

-Ya sé –dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Sigues molesta por la sarta de estupideces que dije el otro día ¿no? Te di una disculpa ¿Qué más quieres?

Mina se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Vete.

-No –Yaten la tomó por el hombro y la hizo girarse- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque desde que empezamos el viaje has estado evadiéndome? Ese día en tu casa te pedí una disculpa y dijiste que la aceptabas… ¿Cuál es el problema ahora que siendo tu novio no me has dejado tomarte de la mano ni una vez?

-¡Ese es el problema! –Estalló Mina quitando la mano de Yaten de su hombro- No soy tu novia, no me lo has preguntado pero ¿Qué te hace creer que de hacerlo te diría que sí? Eres tú el que estás asumiendo las cosas a su conveniencia y me estás dejando fuera. No puedes saber si quiero ser tu novia si no me lo has preguntado.

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres serlo?

-Pregúntame y averígualo –Le espetó secamente.

Yaten se limitó a mirarla…

-Olvídalo –bufó Mina- Vuelve con los demás, yo regresaré al campamento.

Ya se alejaba cuando por Detrás Yaten la detuvo del brazo.

-Sé mi novia –le dijo repentinamente- quiero que seas mi novia.

-No lo entiendes… -dijo ella negando con una sonrisa resignada.

-Quiero que seas mi novia Mina Aino –le dijo con seriedad- ¿quieres serlo?

Mina lo miró en silencio.

-Si vas a decir que no dilo ya y acabemos pronto con esto –Dijo él molesto y Mina siguió mirándolo en silencio- Me voy –La soltó, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando Mina le dio alcance con paso decidido, le besó repentinamente en la mejilla y le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hay respuestas que vale la pena esperar –y sin más iba a seguir caminando cuando se detuvo repentinamente. Miró a Yaten con semblante preocupado- ¿Hueles eso?

-Humo… -dijo él inhalando- viene de allá.

Antes de que Mina pudiera decir algo un silbato resonó en el bosque y después se escuchó un grito:

-¡Auxilio! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-¡Es la maestra Mónica!

Al momento Mina corrió y Yaten tras ella. Cuando llegaron al lugar estaba la maestra Mónica ahogada en llanto mientras Amy permanecía de pie mirando las grandes llamaradas que salían de la cueva.

-Dios… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo pasó esto? –preguntó Mina

-No lo sé… -sollozaba la maestra Mónica- ella estaba dentro y de repente…

-¿Ella? ¿Hay alguien adentro? –preguntó Yaten.

-Lita –dijo Amy con voz quebrada- Lita está adentro Mina… Intente entrar, de verdad lo intente…

Sólo un segundo se paralizó el corazón de mina y el mundo se le fue a los pies. Pero sólo por un segundo…

-¡Agua! Él río está cerca.

-Ya fueron a traer unos baldes –dijo Amy

-¡Llegamos! –anunciaron los tres chicos.

-Bien, Yaten ve con ellos, traigan agua ¡Apresúrense!

-¡Sí!

Mientras los otros corrían al río ella se acercó sin miedo lo más que pudo a la cueva.

-¡Lita! –Comenzó a gritar- ¡Lita! ¡Lita responde!

Dentro de la cueva Lita que se encontraba semiinconsciente acurrucada de modo protector con Serena quien se encontraba inconsciente cuando escuchó aquella voz familiar que la llamaba…

-Mina… -dijo esforzándose por mantenerse despierta- ¡Mina! ¡Mina! –gritó como pudo.

-¡Esta bien! –Exclamó Amy

-¡Resiste! ¡La ayuda viene en camino! –volvió a gritarle Mina- Maestra Mónica necesitaremos una ambulancia cuando la saquemos de ahí –le dijo sujetándola por los hombros- Trae su celular con usted ¿no es cierto? -Ella asintió sin poder contener los sollozos- Necesito que se calme y se mueva buscando señal, marque el numero de emergencias y pida ayuda ¿me escuchó?

Ella asintió y torpemente se apresuró a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Los tres que corrían con agua se apresuraron a echarla en las llamas, pero en lugar de ceder parecían avivarse…

-Esto no va bien… -dijo Amy frustrada.

-Sólo son cuatro baldes… no son suficientes –dijo Yaten antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al río seguido por los otros tres compañeros

-Dónde demonios están los demás… -se quejó Mina quien volvió a sonar el silbato- no somos suficientes para hacer una cadena… si hiciéramos una cadena el agua llegaría más rápido –La mente de Mina trabajaba al mil por hora tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

-¡Enviaran un equipo de rescate! –anunció la maestra Mónica.

-Será tarde cuando lleguen… -Dijo Amy llevando sus manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Mina seguía sonando el silbato.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están todos bien? –Preguntó el profesor que llegaba con Taiki y Seiya corriendo tras de él. Pero al ver lo grande del fuego se quedaron paralizados.

-Mina ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Seiya. Yaten y su sequito se acercaban a prisa con los baldes de agua.

-Lita está adentro –Informó Mina quien por primera vez parecía estarse desmoronando- Lita está adentro…

-¡Daniel! –gritó la maestra Mónica

Fue cuestión de un segundo. El profesor Teda arrebató uno de los baldes, se echó el agua encima y ante la estupefacción de todos entró a la cueva.

-¡Lita! ¡Lita! –Gritaba abriéndose paso entre las llamas que aun no habían llegado al fondo de la cueva, pero aun así el humo era de una densidad abrumadora que no le permitía ver con claridad. Entonces su pie dio con su cuerpo. Se quitó su chaqueta aun empapada, la puso sobre el cuerpo, al tomarla sintió como si la joven se aferrara a algo pero no se detuvo a revisar. Había que salir pronto. La levantó en birlo y corriendo, ignorando el dolor de las llamas salió con la joven en brazos.

Una vez fuera, el profesor se dejó Caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a buscar los signos vitales de Lita.

-¡Lita! –exclamaron Mina y Amy corriendo hacia su amiga.

-Despierta por favor… -rogaba el profesor sacudiéndola- despierta… Lita despierta.

La joven tosió repentinamente volviendo en sí...

-Estás bien… -Suspiró Daniel dejando que sus amigas la abrazaran llorando de contentas. Lita paseaba sus ojos para todos lados tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que pasaba y entonces trató de incorporarse violentamente.

-Serena… -murmuró con voz seca y ronca por el humo- ¿Dónde está Serena?

-¿Serena? –preguntaron confundidas.

-Oh Dios… -sin saber de dónde sacó energía su cuerpo lanzó a sus amigas lejos se puso de pie y se disponía a correr a la cueva nuevamente pero el profesor la detuvo por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Serena está adentro! ¡Serena estaba conmigo! –gritó con esfuerzo sintiendo como su voz raspaba su garganta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Seiya imitó al profesor. Tomó un balde, se empapo e iba a entrar cuando Yaten y Taiki lo detuvieron.

-¡Es una locura! –Le gritó Yaten.

-¡Seguramente ella está…

Pero esa sola idea le dio fuerzas para aventar a sus hermanos y con la mente cegada entró a aquel infierno.

Aun entre el humo distinguió su silueta en el suelo.

-No puedes dejarme –decía entre dientes mientras se desembarazaba de su camisa y la cubría a ella- No vas a dejarme Serena Tsukino.

Y con ella en brazos y su abdomen descubierto corrió entre las llamas. Cuando salieron Haruka y Michiru miraban con ojos aterrados como por más que sus amigas y Seiya la llamaban Serena no despertaba.

Un odio que hervía como las llamas de la cueva comenzaba a recorrerles el cuerpo. Alguien había logrado entrar en un perímetro que ellas consideraban seguro, ese mismo alguien, las había mantenido alejadas para que no pudieran intervenir, y era el mismo responsable de que ahora la princesa que tanto amaban y protegían se encontrara inconsciente con la vida colgando de un hilo. De uno muy delgado.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	17. Culpas y remordimientos

**CAPITULO XVII**

**CULPAS Y REMORDIMIENTOS**

**1**

_Es de noche pero no hay ninguna estrella en el cielo. Lloverá… lloverá pronto… ¿Dónde estoy? –Serena mira a su alrededor- La azotea de la escuela… y esa rosa en el suelo… esa rosa…_

_Serena tapa sus ojos como queriendo esconderse pero la imagen está en su cabeza: el caballero de traje negro y antifaz que cientos de veces lanzó rosas rojas para salvarla del peligro. ¿Dónde estaba ese caballero? Destapó sus ojos lentamente y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Gotas… había comenzado a llover._

_-Bombón… _

_Su voz la hizo alzar el rostro. No era el chico del antifaz, era alguien más que la miraba preocupado de pie frente a ella. Una explicación… él quería una explicación._

_-A decir verdad… Yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos ¿no crees? _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Bueno… Aunque me proponga hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y a fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme nada más…-Sus manos se aferraban a su falda y la voz se le quebraba. Ni siquiera sentía las ropas empapadas- También me propuse esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie… ¡Pero recordé a Darien al ver esa rosa Roja!_

_Algo vibró en su interior._

_¿Darien? _

_-Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba, por que se dedicaría a estudiar, creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo pero… ¡No puedo vivir sola! ¡No puedo!_

_-Bombón._

_-Te extraño Darien… te extraño…_

Serena abrió los ojos sintiendo una tristeza y una soledad abrumadoras. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Lo olvidaría en un segundo como los demás? Pero pasaban los segundos y el recuerdo seguía igual de vivido, tan vivido que aun podía sentir las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo y el dolor insoportable que estrujaba su corazón. Un dolor que no sólo era suyo sino de él… del chico en la azotea que la miraba de la misma forma que ha hecho siempre… con amor.

Pero no sólo el corazón le dolía… poco a poco fue consciente de que todo su cuerpo también lo hacía o… no, no era dolor, era entumecimiento, sí estaba entumida, todas sus extremidades se encontraban tiesas y entumidas. Y había un zumbido que la hacía sentir más confundida, provenía de una maquina que se encontraba a su izquierda. Entonces fue consciente de la aguja en su mano que le suministraba alguna especie de suero. También estaba el olor a alcohol y limpiadores que confirmaba lo que ya sabía: estaba en un hospital, en un odioso hospital.

¿Qué había pasado? La cueva… sí, y unos hongos con un olor extrañamente apetecible, y luego el fuego… fuego por todos lados, hasta dentro suyo porque toda ella ardía. Y Lita… Lita estaba con ella… ¿dónde estaba ahora? Un fuerte miedo se apoderó de Serena, miró hacia todos lados y se revolvió en la cama, Lita… tenía que encontrar a Lita.

-¡Serena! –exclamó Mamá Ikuko que se encontraba recostada en el sofá y se apresuró hacía su hija- ¡Despertaste! ¡Oh hija despertaste!

-Lita… ¿dónde está Lita mamá? –preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, ella está bien, relájate… -pidió acariciándole la cabeza amorosamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ella está bien?

-Lo está… ni siquiera sufrió quemaduras –le sonrió- no quería separarse de ti pero yo la hice marchar, ella y Seiya no han dormido mucho desde el accidente, dudo que alguno de tus amigos lo haya hecho, así que los he mandado a casa a todos por hoy.

-¿Seiya también estuvo aquí?

-A tu lado hija, día y noche…

-Día y noche… -repitió para sí.

-Te quiere mucho Serena –le sonrió Mamá Ikuko- Me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien como él.

-A mi también mamá… -Paseó su mirada nuevamente por la habitación mientras se esforzaba por ordenar su mente- ¿Qué pasó? Después del fuego… ¿cómo nos sacaron?

-Primero tu profesor entró por Lita, al parecer no sabían que estabas con ella…

-¿Están bien?

-Los dos –le sonrió para darle confianza- El profesor Taeda apenas y sufrió unas pocas quemaduras, nada grave, ni siquiera necesitó hospitalización.

Serena asintió. -¿y después? –preguntó.

-Lita despertó intentando entrar por ti, al parecer Seiya reaccionó muy rápido y entró primero… si se hubieran tardado más tú tal vez… -la voz de mamá Ikuko se rompió y las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir.

-Mamá… no llores… -le consoló Serena- estoy bien, lamento haberte preocupado.

-Yo sabía que despertarías –dijo entre sollozos- Mi Serena es fuerte como un roble.

-Lo soy –le sonrió Serena- ¿Seiya está bien? ¿También sufrió quemaduras?

-Está bien –le sonrió mamá Ikuko- no te preocupes. Tal vez debería llamarle ahora, querrá estar aquí de inmediato…

Serena miró hacia la ventana, el sol estaba saliendo a penas.

-Déjalo dormir –le dijo- de todas manera yo… -dio un gran bostezo- Creo que aun tengo sueño… no tengo vergüenza ¿verdad? Estoy cansada de dormir y aun así no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos…

-Está bien hija, duerme, descansa… aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Apenas entró en sueño profundo comenzó a soñar.

_Esta vez el escenario era diferente, se encontraba en el rincón de una iluminada habitación y apenas fue consciente de Seiya delante de ella cuando empezó a hablar:_

_-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer era en serio_

_-Seiya, bueno…yo quiero… -Era igual que las otras veces. Se atragantaba con las palabras que por un estúpido sentimiento de culpa se negaban a salir. _

_Estaba enojada, más que eso, estaba furiosa. Y entonces se dividió en dos. La Serena furiosa y la que miraba con ojos llorosos a Seiya._

_-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas –dijo él con una media sonrisa- sólo porque me gustas bombón._

"_Quiero salir de aquí –pensó mirando alrededor como quien busca una salida- esa no soy yo, yo no tengo nada que me impida decírselo ¡nada!" _

_-Sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré… _

_Esas palabras la hicieron volver su mirada hacía él. Llevó una mano a su pecho donde su corazón latía a prisa, y sin escucharlo estaba segura que latía al mismo ritmo del de esa otra Serena de ojos llorosos._

_-Sólo quiero que sepas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea…_

"_Esto… -Pensó acercándose a Seiya- esto yo lo recuerdo…"_

_-Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou._

"_Se irá… fue el día que supe que se iría…" _

_-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en nuestro último concierto. Bombón espero que encuentres muy pronto a tu novio-_

"_Mi novio…" Se sintió confundida ¿Quién era ese por el que ella sólo iba a decir un…?_

_-Discúlpame… -Dijeron ambas al unísono _

_-No, no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que…_

_Serena llevó su mano a la mejilla donde Seiya besaba a esa otra y antes de que él hablara supo lo que diría_

_-…me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón…_

_-Seiya… _

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo ese hueco interior al que ya se estaba acostumbrando y que sin embargo seguía igual de abrumador. Hasta que una voz jovial la trajo a la realidad.

-Soñabas conmigo.

-Seiya… -Aun somnolienta no hubo fuerzas para mostrar la sorpresa que en realidad sentía.

-Despertaste…

Serena le sonrió.

-Mamá dijo que has estado aquí todo el tiempo… debes estar cansado.

-Tú has dormido todo el día y aun luces cansada –le rebatió con una sonrisa- yo estoy bien.

-Debo verme terrible –dijo sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Sólo cansada, eres una bella durmiente con sueño.

Serena sonrió por la comparación.

-Y tú un príncipe ¿cierto? Mamá me dijo que fuiste quien me salvó –bajó la mirada apenada.

-Es lo que hacemos los príncipes –le guiñó un ojo- Salvamos princesas custodiadas por un dragón que lanza fuego mortal. La verdad suena bastante Cool.

Serena rió débilmente.

-¿Y no ha sufrido ninguna herida su alteza? –preguntó como en broma pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ninguna capaz de apagar el fuego de mi amor –dijo dramáticamente.

-Eres un pésimo actor ¬¬

-¡Oye!

Ambos rieron.

-Gracias por estar aquí –dijo Serena y bajó su mirada a su mano que era sujetada amorosamente por Seiya y al momento supo que no se había dado cuenta antes porque él lo había estado haciendo siempre.

-Gracias por despertar… -le dijo él bajando la mirada hacia donde mismo y apretando un poco la mano que sujetaba- Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esto, no podría resistirlo.

Serena se sonrió.

-Sigue siendo mi sensación favorita en el mundo –Seiya alzó el rostro hacia ella- Es cierto que hay otras más intensas… y por eso, son breves, esto sin embargo es suave y ligero… el calor de tu mano, sentirte cerca, mirarte, yo…

Pero un dolor en su pecho la interrumpió, un dolor que no era físico. Y entonces los ecos…

"_Te extraño Darien, te extraño" _

La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

-¡Despertaste! –Gritó Mina soltando los globos de helio que llevaba en la mano y se apresuró a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Ten cuidado! –le advirtió Seiya. Pero Serena sonreía.

-Estoy bien…

-¡Les dije que no tardarías en despertar! –Dijo Amy acercándose también.

-Sólo aparto la vista de ti un minuto y mira en lo que resulta –dijo Rey recargada en la puerta.

-Debiste venir con nosotros ¬¬ –le recriminó Serena en broma, no supo que Rey se había repetido aquellas palabras desde que entró al hospital por primera vez, incluso antes.

-Sí, sí, yo también te extrañé –le respondió siguiendo la broma.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Mina aun abrazada de ella.

-Algo cansada –dijo apenada- como si hubiese corrido una maratón o levantado muchas pesas… pero nada me duele -sonrió- Debe ser por todo el humo que inhalé. ¿Saben cuando me darán de alta?

-Mañana serás libre –le anunció Mina con una sonrisa.

-¡¿En serio?! –preguntó emocionada. Mina asintió- ¡Genial! ¡Yo sabía que ya estaba bien! ¡No saben cómo echo de menos mi cama! –pero su euforia se apagó cuando notó los ojos vidriosos de Amy- Amy… ¿Qué ocurre?

Amy se apresuró a darle la espalda y decir un.

-Creo que me entró algo en los ojos.

-¿Segura? ¡Ven! Lo soplaré para ti –le dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-Yo lo haré –dijo Rey con naturalidad- Serena eres demasiado torpe y podrías lastimarla más.

-¡Qué mala! –Le sacó la lengua- deberías ser amable porque estoy en cama.

Pero en su lugar Rey, que ya se encontraba frente a Amy, le sacó la lengua.

-Oh… es una grande –dijo Rey examinando el ojo afectado- creo que debemos ir al sanitario, tal vez con algo de agua saldrá más fácil, ahora regresamos.

Y la sacó de la habitación con cuidado de que Serena no notará que la basurita había hecho llorar a Amy por ambos ojos.

Serena las siguió con la mirada intrigada, pero Mina la sacó de sus pensamientos hablándole jovialmente.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? –Le dijo- Mañana tendremos una fiesta en tu honor.

-¿En serio?

-Se supone que era un secreto ¬¬ -la retó Yaten.

-¡Que importa! –dijo restándole importancia.

-No le hagas caso Mina, Cuéntame más.

-Tu madre ha preparado todo, habrá pastel, helado y muchos dulces.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-Las fiestas de bienvenida son la parte buena de estar en un hospital. Seguro te mimaran como reina los primeros días. Deberías aprovechar.

-Vaya… -brillaron los ojos de Serena- Tal vez nadie me obligue a comer zanahorias.

Mina rió y siguió la conversación amenamente hasta que Serena volvió a quedarse dormida. Seiya la miró entornando los ojos y ella suspiró.

-No estoy fingiendo –dijo respondiendo a aquella mirada- estoy sonriendo porque ella va a estar bien. Es Serena y va a estar bien.

**2**

Al día siguiente entre mamá Ikuko y Rey la alistaron para salir del hospital.

-¡Por fin! ¡Adiós horrible hospital!

-Sólo estuviste un día consciente exagerada ¬¬ -le dijo rey que empujaba la silla.

-Eso es suficiente para acabar fastidiada ¬¬

-Exagerada ¬¬

-Oye Rey… -dijo Serena con voz fingida- ¿Por qué sólo viniste tú?

-Todos tenían algo que hacer.

Serena rió.

-¿Ah sí? Como… ¿una fiesta sorpresa?

-Mina te dijo ¬¬

Serena rió.

-Haz el favor de parecer sorprendida aunque sea ¿quieres? Todos se han esforzado por organizarla. Mina es una bocona ¬¬

-Ya verás lo buena actriz que soy, nadie sospechará.

-Bueno… tal vez sea mejor que no hagas nada.

-¡Rey!

Pues rey tenía razón. La actuación de sorpresa de Serena fue tan exagerada que dejó un silencio incomodo a su paso.

-Te dije que mejor no hicieras nada ¬¬

Pero no importó. Se animaron inmediatamente y no hubo basuritas en los ojos de nadie. Serena estaba sonriente al ver su casa llena de tantas personas que la querían, incluso el profesor Taeda, Hauka y Michiru estaban ahí. Iban a empezar un juego cuando Serena se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué Lita no está aquí?

-Tenía algo que hacer… -explicó Mina- pero ella preparó la tarta de fresas que te gusta.

-¿Está bien? ¿Seguras que está bien? –preguntó desconfiada.

-Lo está Serena –le aseguraron todas. Y el juego comenzó.

Una vez terminado Haruka y Michiru se despidieron de todos y salieron de casa de Serena. Una vez arriba del auto Haruka le dio un violento golpe al volante. Michiru la observó en silencio.

-Hay algo mal en todo esto… -dijo Haruka conteniendo su ira.

-Plut ¿encontraste algo? –preguntó Michiru mirando por el retrovisor.

-No aún –respondió apareciendo en el asiento trasero- debemos tener paciencia.

-¿Paciencia? –Preguntó incrédula- ¿Qué no la viste? ¿Sabes que la dieron de alta no porque estuviera mejor sino porque ya no podían hacer nada por ella? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

-Haruka tranquilízate -La llamó Michiru. Haruka calló dándose cuenta de que había estado gritando.

-No voy a disculparme –dijo entre dientes- debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-No hay nada –dijo Plut con voy calmada- el poder que causó todo esto se esconde en otra dimensión. Yo seguiré vigilando en la puerta del tiempo, ustedes vuelvan a casa y estén vigilantes, esa energía podría ingresar a nuestra dimensión en cualquier momento.

Justo al terminar de decir eso desapareció.

**3**

Era de noche cuando el profesor Taeda llegó al pie del edificio dónde vivía Lita Kino. Había estado tentado a investigar su dirección entre los papeles de la escuela, pero sabía que era incorrecto, aun así iba a hacerlo pero no fue necesario, la dirección llegó escrita en un papelito que inesperadamente Mina Aino le entregó.

-No quiere hablar con nosotras, tal vez usted pueda hablar con ella -sin decir nada más se marchó.

Y ahora que había llegado al lugar le volvía a parecer una mala idea. Sin embargo tomó valor y subió al tercer piso y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Lita desde dentro.

-El profesor Taeda.

Hubo silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Lita atinara a abrir la puerta.

-Profesor…

-Me gustaría platicar contigo ¿puedo pasar?

Lita asintió sin estar muy segura y le dejó entrar.

-Le ofrecería algo pero creo que no hay nada en el refrigerador –dijo ella con voz queda.

-Está bien, no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

Lita le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sofá pequeño y ella se sentó en el contiguo.

-¿Cómo supo donde vivía?

-La señorita Aino me dio su dirección, parecía preocupada porque no has hablado con ninguna de ellas desde el accidente.

-Es porque no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Ni a Tsukino? Porque según sé apenas despertó preguntó por ti… temía que te hubiera pasado algo.

-No me pasó nada, a mi no me pasó nada y a ella…

-Lita…

-Usted no entiende, ¿Cómo quieren que la vea si por mi culpa esta así? Yo escuché cuando el doctor le dijo a su madre que la daban de alta porque no podían hacer nada más por ella en el hospital, y todo eso porque yo le dije que esos hongos eran comestibles, fue mi culpa.

Lita rompió en llanto y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Entonces ve y discúlpate –le dijo con voz amorosa Lita levantó el rostro sorprendida de aquellas palabras. El profesor continuó-: Cuándo uno se equivoca lo mejor es enfrentarlo y remediarlo o disculparse, no huir Lita. Es tu mejor amiga, y no cesará de preguntar por ti hasta que te vea…

-Profesor…

-Era lo único que quería decirte… -dijo poniéndose de pie- ahora me voy. Espero verla pronto en clase señorita Kino.

El profesor ya había abierto la puerta para salir cuando Lita le detuvo.

-¿Por qué me salvó? –le preguntó de golpe.

-Fue mi instinto supongo… -dijo sin voltearse a mirarla- no quería perderte.

-Profesor…

-Sé que no puedo tenerte, pero no quería perderte, no de esa manera –volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa a Lita- Gracias por haber resistido.

Y sin más, dejando a la joven llena de incertidumbre, se marchó.

**4**

Al final de la fiesta sólo quedaron Seiya, Serena y su madre.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a subirla a su habitación? –Pidió mamá Ikuko- mientras tanto iré a comprar lo necesario para la cena ¿puedo contar contigo?

-Claro no se preocupe.

-¡Mamá! -se quejó Serena apenada

-Estarás bien –le sonrió- es un buen muchacho.

Y sin más salió de casa.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Serena apenada- No tendrías por qué…

-No digas eso o me sentiré ofendido –Le interrumpió- Soy tu novio, nadie mejor que yo para hacer esto.

Y con delicadeza la ayudó a pararse de la silla de ruedas y la levantó en birlo. Serena se aferró a su camisa y recargó su rostro en su pecho. Mientras subía las escaleras inhaló profundamente disfrutando de su aroma y su calor. Entonces notó una mancha en su cuello… una quemadura…

-En sus aposentos por fin Bella durmiente –le dijo dejándola sentada en su cama.

Serena le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué? o.o

-Lo siento…

Seiya iba a preguntar el qué pero la mirada de Serena en su cuello se lo dijo.

-Y no es todo ¿cierto? –dijo Serena.

-No es nada ¿me entiendes? No quiero que te preocupes, a mi no me pasó nada.

Serena bajó la mirada.

-Mirame –le dijo tomando el rostro de la joven por la barbilla- estoy bien y tu vas a estarlo también ¿entendido?

Serena asintió bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-Bien –sonrió él satisfecho- ¿Quieres recostarte?

Serena negó y volvió la mirada a él.

-Sabes… eres el único que esperaba no encontrar en casa hoy.

-¿No querías verme?

-Siempre quiero verte… -le sonrió ella- no quería que tú me vieras a mí.

-Serena…

-Traté de evitar los espejos a toda costa y creer en las alabanzas de mi madre y en los ánimos de Rey que no paraban de decirme lo bien que me veía… pero en el cristal del auto…

-Serena tú no…

-No –le interrumpió- no me veo bien, ni saludable, ni bella, ni siquiera bonita. Estoy demasiado delgada, estoy tan pálida que casi puedo ver atreves de mi –medio rió de su broma- mi cabello no brilla, ni mis ojos tampoco. He dormido por días y tengo ojeras y mis labios están partidos como si estuviera deshidratada. Es como si no fuera yo… no quería que me vieras y tuvieras que mentir diciéndome que me veía bien.

-No miento –dijo él con firmeza y se sentó a su lado- Es cierto, tu aspecto no es muy saludable, estás enferma y es normal, pero Serena ante mis ojos siempre eres tú hermosa y radiante. No es una mentira, llámalo las gafas del amor si quieres –sonrió- pero para mí siempre serás la más bella, y eso no es algo que pudiera cambiar aunque quisiera, y no quiero.

-Seiya…

-Te amo Serena Tsukino, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto –acercó su rostro al de ella y posó un tierno beso en esos labios resecos.

Al separarse de ella Serena esbozó una sonrisa y con ella un suspiro.

-Ahora lo sé –le dijo sin apartar sus ojos de él- Seiya Kou yo te…

Pero no pudo terminar. Llevó espantada su mano a su pecho como si este le doliera…

-No puedo decirlo… -dijo con voz ahogada, el aire comenzaba a faltarle- No puedo…

-Serena ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Seiya preocupado al ver como la joven comenzaba a agitarse.

-No puedo… -dijo con voz quebrada, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar- ¿Por qué no…? –miraba a su alrededor como buscando la respuesta.

-Serena tranquilízate –le pidió Seiya

-No puedo… -dijo la joven con dificultad- quiero decirlo y… no puedo… quiere hacerme recordar… Seiya no quiero… yo no…

-Está bien –dijo él abrazándola. Lo frio de su cuerpo logró estremecerlo- Dios… tengo que llamar un doctor… -dijo apresurándose a sacar su celular con la mano libre.

-Tengo miedo… Seiya yo…

Antes de que pudiese marcar la joven desmayó. Seiya dejó caer el teléfono para sostenerla y sólo en un segundo la certeza congeló su corazón mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente incrédulos de lo que observaban.

-No… -murmuró- Serena… -movió su rostro para despabilarla- despierta… -Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al no ver ninguna respuesta- Serena… -la sacudió, recargó su rostro en su pecho deseando desesperadamente escuchar su corazón latiendo, comprobó la respiración mientras sentía como la suya cada vez le faltaba más–. No es cierto… no puede… -iba a volverse loco, aquella realidad iba a hacerlo enloquecer, no había más que perder la razón, más que…

"_Haruka y Michiru" _

-Haruka y Michiru –repitió él y sin detenerse a pensar de donde provenía aquella idea salió corriendo de aquella habitación.


End file.
